Hyperdimension Guardians III
by MSLBRAWL
Summary: After the defeat of ASIC, peace was restored to Gamindustri, or so they think. Both Neptune and Jeff are transported to a new world with their same friends but completely new people as well, can Jeff and Neptune help their new friends? Or will things become intense for the two? Find out by by following their journey. [I don't own HDN, just my OCs, also M rated for slight nudity]
1. Prologue

_**Hyperdimension Guardians III**_

_Gamindustri, a land ruled over by the CPUs. Not alone they are acquainted by warriors of unreal strength, they are called the Goddess Protectors. each pair ruling over one of the four nations_

_CPU White Heart along with White Knight rule Lowee_

_CPU Black Heart along with Black Knight rule Lastation_

_CPU Green Heart along with Green Knight rule Leanbox_

_and… CPU Purple Heart along with Purple Knight rule Planeptune_

_Each one has battled far over dominion of the land, with the CPUs and their Protectors keeping another in top form, creating a balance. Memories of the battle against the Deity of Sin as well as the Demoness of Shadows and their schemes remain fresh in Gamindustri's mind… the four nations banded together and managed to thwart their ambitions._

_Time passes and now Gamindustri was once again brought into a peaceful way of life. The protectors able to keep the goddesses safe, though things weren't going to go well and an ultimate battle is soon approaching…_

_Prologue; Return of Peace, No need for Goddesses?_

Inside a large room the four protectors stood with Jeffrey in the center in his regular outfit, James, Alex, and Isaac in three different spots looking at him with his eyes closed

"We won't allow you to take the spotlight once again." Alex says to Jeff

"I hope you can entertain us." James says

"You should feel honored… to be facing me." Isaac says drawing out the Master Sword as Alex gets the Black Luster Soldier gear on him and James cracking his knuckles ready for battle

"Alright, you asked for it… you'll regret battling a Dragon Slayer." Jeff says opening his eyes as Alex charges at him and he jumps above getting behind "Fire Dragon's iron fist!" Alex blocks the punch but is knocked away some distance and James rushes in and punches Jeff moving him back and Isaac swinging at Jeff and dodging them "Fire Dragon's Claw!" he swings his foot and Isaac blocking with his shield and Jeff noticing the other two coming at him "Fire Dragon's Wing attack!" he swings his arms smacking the other two with the stream of fire

"You really are not one to mess with Jeffrey." Isaac says

"How expected that the three of you would team up against me, though as I said before… you can't underestimate a Dragon Slayer." Jeff says with fire from his hands

"It is only fair since you do gain strength from any kinds of fire." James says

"It would be a serious pain if you were the last one standing. So you are going down." Alex says and all three of them charge in and Jeff readies himself

"Fire Dragon's… Roar!" he breathes a large amount of fire getting them out of the way which was perfect for Jeff "Flames on the right, and Flames on the left, combine them together… Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" he tosses a large ball of fire which explodes on all three of them and everything becomes fuzzy and blackens "that's another win for me guys! I told you never to mess with a Dragonslayer!" he says exiting the simulation chair that he and Adam made as well as the others

"Dammit, I swear that we had you that time." James says annoyed

"Yea, you are so difficult to fight…" Alex says

"So you, Tempest, and Selena are dragon slayers. Didn't you say there are others?" Isaac asks

"Yea Igniaus told me that there were 5 Dragons that were teaching kids dragon slayer and we came across Selena in the middle of me learning and he trained us both." Jeff explains

"It's odd that we haven't even met the other 3 Slayers yet, I wonder who they are and what their elements are." Alex says

"I see you all are finished with the test of our technology, thanks for the assist." Adam says walking into the room in the basement of the Basilicom

"Adam, your clothes." Jeff says seeing him in only boxers and he freaks out

"Adam you need to work on that bad habit of yours." James says

"For now I guess we head home now, see you later." Isaac says and the three leaves and the two go upstairs as Adam gets his regular clothes on and they enter the living room seeing Histoire scoulding Neptune and Nepgear

"Uh Histoire, sorry to interrupt but me and Adam are gonna head out and doing some monster slaying." Jeff tells her

"Very well, just make sure you do a lot unlike these two!" she says sounding upset

"_She's mad again, it has been a few years ever since we destroyed both the Deity of Sin and the Demoness of Shadows."_ Jeff says in his thoughts and the two take the elevator as Histoire continues lecturing the girls though some may ought to know Neptune has gotten a new outfit with a small jacket slightly similar to her hoodie, a purple dress skirt, while the d-pads, stockings, shoes are the same, she has wristbands with frills on them. And now that is explained now to the duo heading outside

"Basic monsters in the forest area, let's head onward over there." Adam says and they head forward into a forest once they get in Jeff got a strange scent from his nose and looks to see a male with black hair and green eyes, his body built is mid built with no shirt on, has large trousers on, has bands on his wrists "hey bro come on!" Jeff catches up to his brother and they find some creatures and take them out like it was nothing at all to them.

After a long while of taking out monsters in the forest area and the guys have noticed the two girls have went to the other nations

"Hey Adam remember that there was something about someone trying to cause a commotion about some fliers?" Jeff asks his brother

"Yea, Histoire was talking about it before." Adam says "The Citizen Rights Group, I believe it was."

"Yea, someone by the name Rei Ryghts… I don't think it's much of a problem at all before." Jeff says as he takes out another monster

"Yea, and we should tell Histoire about the two going to the other nations." Adam says

"Ugh, they are getting scolded more frequently. Can't they just do their job like everyone else?" Jeff says annoyed and they finish up and return to the Basilicom but suddenly someone falls on top of Jeff and he doesn't know what he was feeling but he squeezes the squishy thing "What is this? Squishy…" suddenly he gets punched across the face and smashed into the wall

"I can't believe what you just did bro…" Adam says and Jeff looks to see Selena with her arms around her breasts and blushing deeply

"Uh… um hey Selena…" Jeff says and she glares at him

"Your fault for doing such a thing Jeff." Ruby says holding in a laugh

"Did you have something to do with this Ruby?!" Jeff asks angry and Ruby flies off "get back here!" he chases after him

"Good to see you, Jeff and Adam." Tempest says

"Yes welcome back from work I assume." Kaylin says

"Yea, welcome back…" Selena says still embarrassed about her breasts being touched

"It isn't much of a task but we did as much as we could do for the guild." Adam says

"Yea, though we weren't sure about the Citizen Rights Group that is going on…" Jeff says

"Isn't it just one person that thinks CPUs shouldn't be a thing?" Tempest asks

"I believe so, though they aren't much trouble." Kaylin says until she gets a vision showing Jeff fighting someone in a strange place, then scenes of 7 figures in a circle and each fighting Jeff and others, then shows Jeff fighting a blonde male with lightning, and finally it goes to a whole group fighting a young male going berserk with strength "_what was all that I just saw…?"_

"So what have you both been doing other than Slack off to the other nations?" Jeff asks Neptune and Nepgear as they get ready for dinner

"Huh?! What are you talking about?!" Neptune asks hiding it

"So about the Citizen Rights Group, why would someone suggest the world be better without CPUs?" Selena asks

"With how these two are just lazy all day, it would be an excuse that they don't do their jobs." Jeff says

"precisely, with both the girls not doing work and protecting the nation it will cause problems for Gamindustri." Histoire says "and as I was told before, all Dragon Slayer's were given the Glauntlets like Jeffrey, Selena, and Tempest."

"But I got mine much later than Jeff and Tempt did." Selena says

"Well, that was because we were only told 5 dragons were around so I am positive she meant 5 children before but never realized Igniaus was suddenly raising two." Histoire explains "we can chat more tomorrow. And Neptune I expect you to do some work also!"

"Aw crap." Neptune says disappointed, so the next day Histoire asked the boys to go along with the girls to make sure they work and not go to the other nations "So… Histy is still in a mood. I'd rather sigh all day long, but we better get to work…"

"Stop complaining! We promised Histoire to get things done, it's been years the day we fought the Demoness and Deity of Sin." Jeff says annoyed of her laziness

"But I worked so much yesterday that my body wants to stay still and not feel sore, y'know?" Neptune explains

"I say this not as a CPU Candidate, But as a person… I think you're acting pretty childish…" Nepgear says "maybe I really have spoiled you too much. At this rate, you'll… okay, I got it."

"_You need to be more strict towards your sister, if she can't do her job as a CPU to protect her nation if me and my brother were gone… you'd fall behind the others."_ Nepgear remembers a time of what Adam told her before

"Wait, wait. I have an awesome compromise! How about you three work and tell me about it later, Jeffy!?" Neptune says and Jeff was getting more irritated from her childish attitude "As part of my rehabilitation, it's important for me to slide into a few arcades, and-" before she could finish Jeff was about to yell at her but Nepgear beat him to it

"NO! BAD NEPTUNE!" Nepgear yells out which shocked both of them and Neptune

"Whoa! Wh-what's going on!? Are you getting angry at me, too?" Neptune asks shocked at her sister yelling

"At this rate, you're going to be a big, fat failure of a CPU! I must be more strict with you!" Nepgear continues yelling

"_About time she starting being like that now."_ Adam says in his thoughts

"Huh? Whoa, what!? Time out! If you ride me the way Histy does, I dunno if I can survi-" Neptune gets interrupted and Nepgear continues yelling out and telling Neptune to work by herself which she heads out and Nepgear continues pretending not to hear her

"Uh you stay with Nepgear I am gonna follow Neptune." Jeff tells his brother and heads off and catches up to Neptune

"Wow, Nep Jr. Really went through and shouted at me…" Neptune says

"Honestly I was about to scold you. You can't just sit around doing nothing. Histoire has gotten so angry a lot and it annoys all of us." Jeff says with his eyes half opened

"Bleh, even my own guardian is being mean." she says feeling down

"Just be glad I am watching over you." Jeff says and they go to the Virtua Forest and Jeff was getting a strange scent and feeling a powerful energy from the same direction of the scent "there's something strange in this forest… this way."

"Huh? Where are you going? Wait up, you're going to fast!" Neptune says

"Hey is someone out there!" Jeff shouts out

"Yikes! I'm sorry! So, so, sorry! Er, I mean, is… is someone there? Oh good… I'm saved…!" A woman says and gets out of the bushes "Please help me! I've been lost for such a long time…"

"Oh, well the city is just over in that direction so…" Jeff says a bit confused how a woman got lost in a forest

"Well howdy my doody! You're that Citizens Group whatever from the other day." Neptune says and the woman looks up to see the two

"Huh…? GAHHHH! Th-th-the CPU!" she yells out scared "You must be the Protector! Oh gosh!"

"Hey whoa stop don't run, look I don't wanna look aggressive but you are Rei Ryghts aren't you?" He says holding her shoulder to stop her

"Yes i am, but Wh-why would a CPU and the Protector be in a place like this?" she asks

"Well we are doing some work to protect the Citizens of course." Jeff tells her

"Um, honestly, I don't think that's true… if it were, I wouldn't have formed my group…" she says

"Now that is something that concerns me, because I do everything properly… it kinda feels like I was stabbed in the back feeling irresponsible." Jeff says with his eyes half opened

"I-i'm so sorry! I said such rude things when I haven't the right to badmouth you…!" Rei says

"Well not a problem really, now you said you were lost… well the way to the city is just over there so you can get back safely and…" before Jeff could continue and she then suddenly says things completely making it feel horrible and starts saying the CPUs should disappear and a dark aura surrounds her and suddenly a black portal opens and sucking the two of them "Whoa!" Jeff grabs a tree and holds onto Neptune "hang on Neptune! Don't let go!"

"I'm trying but this black hole thingy seems to be getting stronger trying to suck us in!" She yells out and Jeff notices his grip loosening and loses it "Crap we're getting sucked innnnnnnnnnnn!" the two disappear into the portal which disappears

"Huh? The CPU and Protector… disappeared?" Rei asks no longer able to see them

"Damn, hardcore! You've already gotten the hang of that ability." a fairy dressed in black says excited from seeing Rei unleash a power

"Of… what ability? Me…? I did this to them both…?" Rei asks

"Yeah! Hahaha, freakin' awesome! This is way more interesting than I thought it would be!" the fairy says and Rei was shocked a bit until her expression turned crazed

_Jeff; hey guys it's me Jeffrey!_

_Ruby; and me Ruby!_

_Jeff; after the events of ASIC, years passed to this point. Now me and Neptune were sucked into this black portal into this strange world similar to Gamindustri!_

_Ruby; and all our friends look the same but don't even know them, especially with this new girl and guy._

_Jeff; the Next Chapter is gonna bring us to a world where these groups called the "Seven Sages" and "Seven Gods of Revolution" are going to change the world to a land with no Goddesses or Protectors!_

_Next Time; Welcome to Ultradimension, Fire Dragon VS Poison Dragon!_

**And that is the end of the chapter, I am gonna have a few characters do this at the end of every chapter except the finale since I will put down events for next story like always, (also I am gonna have this M rated because possible nudity or slightly clothed on characters like with Adam). With the two now disappeared out of the world, what will the Planeptune Goddess and Protector do next? Get ready for the next exciting Chapter coming soon! Brawl on!**


	2. Fire Dragon VS Poison Dragon

_Chapter 1; Welcome to Ultradimension, Fire Dragon VS Poison Dragon!_

High in the skies of an unknown location the two are falling after appearing out of the portal

"Ain't this fun? That woman somehow makes a strange dark power appear and created a portal to who knows where..." Jeff says while falling alongside Neptune

"Yea, although we have been falling for a long time, uh… this is big trouble Jeffy! We are in danger!" Neptune shouts panicking

Down on the ground, there is a small group and a girl trying to catch up to 3 people

"Heeeey, waaaait! You walk soooo fast…" the girl says in a slow tone catching up to the three

"You're just slow." another girl says to her "That's why I said you should stay behind instead of coming with me."

"Aww, but I reeeeally wanted to go with you…" the girl says slowly

"Really no point in changing her mind, let's just keep going." a male says with a purple snake around his arm

"Huh? What're those ant-like blobs? Girls? A pair of girly girls!?" Neptune says still falling

"There also seems to be two guys along with them, but at this moment… this isn't the time! Hey you all, move out of the way!" Jeff shouts out which got one girl and one guy's attention

"Hey, what're you spacing out for? I'm kind of in a hurry, y'know." the twintailed raven haired girl says to the light purple haired girl

"Yeeeeah, I know, but…" she starts saying

"There seems to be a pair falling from the sky." the dark red hair male says looking up

"Really? How would that even be possible that two people are falling from the sky?" the black haired guy asks him

"Well, at this rate James… you and Noire are gonna…" the male says which confuses the two

"Hey! Listen down there! Move out of the way!" Jeff yells out which causes Noire and James to look up and get landed on

"Now that was an intense landing…" the dark red haired male says and kneels down to Jeff's eye level

"Ugh, I landed on my back… I need to practice my landing ability…" Jeff says and sits up and seeing the male looking at him who has Violet red hair, black eyes, wears a violet jacket, black shirt, black pants, and boots. He also looks at Neptune seeing another girl surprised to see the pair still alive who seems to be wearing pajamas and her hair is messy

"Well isn't this a surprise to see you survived." he says to Jeff

"Well I am tough to break really, but I'm Jeffrey by the way, but I usually go by Jeff." he tells him

"The name's Josh, got it memorized?" He says to Jeff with a finger pointed to his head

"You always introduce yourself like that?" Jeff asks him

"Yea, because I want everyone to remember who I am." Josh tells him and the snake move and looks at Jeff

"Whoa! A snake!" Jeff says surprised

"No worries, she won't bite… unless I tell her to." Josh tells him "Troxie has been my friend ever since I found her lost in a forest."

"I see, you have a good friend it seems. Although it seems strange where am I actually?" Jeff asks

"You are in the landscape area near Planeptune." Josh says which confuses Jeff

"What? That doesn't seem possible! I would know Planeptune very well!" Jeff shouts

"Hey! How long are you gonna chat while sitting on me!?" James shouts out and Jeff gets off surprised

"Whoa! Now that is a surprise!" Jeff says

"Grrr how dare you! You are done for you punk!" James shouts and Jeff notices James outfit is different wearing a Black and Blue jacket with no sleeves, has a white shirt with midnight blue, black and blue shorts, and has black shoes. Then he sees James toss a large ball of fire and explodes "take that! Geez!"

"You didn't need to be that aggressive dude." Josh says to him

"Your fault you didn't tell him to get off me." James scolds him

"Uh, your buddy just got incinerated by James…" Noire says

"Is he gonna be alright?" Plutia asks Neptune

"Nah, he's gonna be fine." Neptune says

"What do you mean?" Noire asks until she hears slurping sounds "huh?!" they can see Jeff slurping up the fire created by James and eats it all up

"Woo! As always your abilities are good tasting!" Jeff says with a grin

"What the heck are you?" James asks as Jeff as flames appear from his hands

"Do you think you can challenge a Dragon slayer! You got another thing coming!" Jeff shouts out which got Josh's attention fully

"You are a Dragon slayer?" He asks

"You bet I am! Taught by an actual Dragon of course!" Jeff says with a grin and Josh smiles

"Well aren't I just lucky today, I have been wanting a challenge for a long time. How about we have a battle, me against you?" Josh asks him

"Oh now I'm all fired up! You are about to witness what I can do!" Jeff says and he could see Josh's arms turn scaly and form like Dragon arms "_Whoa, that is new…"_ Josh dashes towards him and Jeff throws a punch as he does and their punches collide causing a powerful shockwave as the girls were astounded by the sheer force they can create "Fire Dragon's Claw!" Jeff goes for a kick as well as Josh and the force was intense

"Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Josh swipes at Jeff which he barely dodges "Poison Dragon's Scales!" he sends flying scale blades out at Jeff and he runs avoiding from getting hit by one

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Jeff blows a large stream of fire

"Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!" Josh's attack vaporizes Jeff's roar and strike him

"Gah! Whoa… my body feels… numb…" Jeff says slightly dizzy

"That is what happens when you fight a Poison Dragon Slayer!" Josh says "I never use it unless I am forced to do so. Since you are willing to fight I decided to go all out."

"Dang, this might be harder than I thought… but I am not giving up so easily!" Jeff shouts out

"I'm actually impressed, all those that I fought had gave up from the first hit I did to them." Josh tells him

"That's what you think! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Jeff jumps in the air and swings his arms creating streams of fire

"Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw!" Josh jumps into the going upside down dissolving the Flames and kicks Jeff down into the ground "I even have my own source of energy to get my strength up." his snake spits out poison gas and Josh starts sucking it up "Now here goes a big one. Poison Dragon's Roar!" Josh blows a large stream of poison hitting Jeff big time

"Gaaaaaah!" Jeff slams into trees completely tired "_Dammit, I can barely move much… it looks like I might be done for if I can't fight back."_

"You better surrender this fight soon or else the poison will spread and-" before Josh could finish a large amount of fire came towards them and he quickly dodges "_that was close, did one of those guys actually come out? I never seen them or know who they are, but that fire definitely came from a far distance."_

"Ok now that I got my energy back, it's time I finish this!" Jeff says and Josh looks at him shocked "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Jeff blows a larger stream of flames hitting Josh and burn a large portion of the forest "Hehehe… got you…" Jeff falls down unconscious using up his energy

"_This guy is strong, maybe he is the one who can help us stop those trying to ruin our homes…" _Josh says in his thoughts and falls to his knees "_but damn his flames were no joke, right now we need to get this guy back and rested."_

_Meanwhile in an unknown location_

"So he is still linked up to the other 6 yeah?" a small female voice asks

"Yes, although I fear after you telling me that she brought both of them here." a woman tells the female

"Well I said as is, an accidental transport." the small female said "though I assume you are gonna warn them of the Fire Dragon Slayer?"

"Yes, as we the Seven Sages have our own problems, the Seven Gods of Revolution will handle the other half of the problem." the woman says opening a door showing a young male guy about 16 years old with armor (think of the armor Broly wore in the new Broly movie) "Slim, time to come out and join the others." the boy looks up with bands on his wrists that have glowing gems on the center of them that seem to be doing something

"Very well, I shall come out now…" the boy called Slim sits up from the chair and walks towards and out the door and towards an open room "The Seven Gods of Revolution are now in action."

_Jeff; Hey guys Jeff here!_

_Josh; and me Josh._

_Jeff; after my fight with Josh they bring me to the Ultradimension Basilicom to rest and try to understand where me and Neptune came from as she is convincing Noire and the girl called Plutia that she isn't lying_

_Josh; and I explain our problems with the groups called the Seven Sages, and the Seven Gods of Revolution who want to remove the CPUs and Protectors, but who knows what happen later_

_Jeff; Things are gonna get heated up as we will meet one of Seven Gods and fight our hardest! So get ready for another exciting Chapter!_

_Next Time; Learning about the World! Saints Super fighter Shazar, one of the Seven Gods!?_

**Alright so another start with a good big fight, the first chapter isn't much story based but I actually wanted this to happen before any major plot work happens. Anyway Jeff and Neptune seem to have appeared in another location similar to home, but it seems that the two who are Noire and James don't even know them along with new people called Plutia and Josh. What will they find out about this strange world they are in? Find out next Chapter! Brawl on!**


	3. Shazar the Saints Super Fighter

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emChapter 2; Learning about the World! Saints Super Fighter Shazar, One of the Seven Gods!?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Short time passes as Jeff wakes up inside a room on a bed with bandages on him/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Seems you finally woken up. I thought to wait here until you woken up, and we were able to give you medicine to cure my poison effects on you. Killing others isn't my style really, and using my powers kinda makes it hard for me." Josh explains "so we are able to make a potion to eliminate the poison effects."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I see, well I am sure I lost the fight though…" Jeff says "emThough this room seems way different than any of the other guest rooms…"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Honestly I just called it a tie for us, I never met someone as strong as you." Josh says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I fought many tough battles to where I am now… you are much different, you got something that has a big advantage over others." Jeff says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yea, but there is something I may need your help with…" Josh says which raises Jeff's curiosity "Yea so anyway-" before Josh could finish he and Jeff feel cold chill down their spine at the same time "Oh gosh, did she almost try what I think…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh geez, honestly I don't feel the cold but something just didn't feel right in the air…" Jeff says feeling blue/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Never mind, we can talk about it soon. But although James was thinking you are part of the Seven Gods of Revolution." Josh explains/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Huh? Seven Gods of Revolution? Who are you talking about?" Jeff asks/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well that certifies that, well anyway they must be out in the living room." Josh says and they exit the room and Jeff gets his scarf around his neck and they go out into the living room seeing the girls out and Neptune starting an old model game console/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ugh, why am I stuck with this one…?" Jeff asks himself slumping in disappointment/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Same with yours? Seems we have something in common…" Josh says as James is sitting on the couch and Noire yells out and scolds Plutia and agree to do some work/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Looks like we get some fun out of this!" Jeff says and the 6 of them go to the guild building and Neptune still telling them that she a CPU and Noire not believing her "Even if I were to tell her it's true she would just push it away, as always classic Noire."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I still don't understand how that girl knows so much about Noire and me, we almost had Plutia do 'that' thing…" James says with a gloomy look/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Glad it didn't…" Josh says also with the same expression and they see Neptune trying to transform into Purple Heart though nothing happens making Noire feel proud knowing she was right about Neptune and then Neptune asks if Plutia could transform and she was about to until Josh runs up to her "N-n-n-no! That is not really necessary Plutia!" he tells her panicking "our connection to promising not to transform in public, remember?" suddenly a gauntlet appears on Josh's left hand in a black and magenta trim design/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emHis gauntlet appeared! But why is it that I can't bring mine out? Are there rules in this world that makes it different for my gauntlet to be locked…?"/em Jeff asks himself in his thoughts confused "emthough I wonder what they are so scared about with Plutia's transformation? The girls do have personality changes… maybe hers sounds deadly…"/em after obtaining some quests the 6 of them go to a dungeon and do quests "emPlutia uses a plush to fight with? That's odd as a weapon…"/em once they return Neptune asked about people becoming CPUs and not born as one and Noire explains about the CPU Memory and where to find them/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It also works with Protectors, though we had gotten implanted with a special power like I did. Though James was different from how he got his powers…" Josh explains/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Really? Were you used as a test subject for the Saints Serum?" Jeff asks him/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What? Test subject? No that never happened to me, a few weeks ago I went to a place to get a drink I usually get like always but it strangely tasted odd than the previous times I had that drink…" James explains "and a few days later I suddenly could use these powers and I rescued Noire with those powers."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""T-that was just sudden from your movement, it wasn't like I needed you're assistance…" Noire says "Back on topic, you need that item to turn into a CPU, as a gauntlet like Josh has will appear on your chosen protector as in tradition, and gain a special power, but that doesn't mean ANYONE with it can become a CPU. Only people born with certain qualities are eligible, so if someone lacking those tries…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Now I suddenly feel like the next part is gonna be seriously very harsh somehow…" Jeff says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I mean, it's an old fairy tale, but I was told that they would turn into a hideous monster." Noire finishes and both Jeff and Neptune got a gloomy expression and the conversation continues a bit and Noire wants to become a CPU to stay young like Plutia and Neptune freaked out realizing that she needs to get her CPU abilities to stay like her cute self/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"So a lot is explained and they learn about the Seven Sages and Lowee working together and as well as rumors about the Seven Gods of Revolution actually existing/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emMeanwhile in an unknown location in a meeting area with seven seats floating though one on the ground and someone walks in and sits down as the other seats are filled and the last rises into the air/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I thank everyone of you for coming here today." the boy called Slim says to them/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Stop with the basics and get this meeting moving already." a male machine like voice tells him/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes, so as we have gotten reports… well it's not completely confirmed yet, there has been reports of a New CPU and Protector in Planeptune…" Slim explains to them/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What? Is what you say true?" a male voice sounding like a grown man asks him/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes, dear little Slim. If what you tell us is false then you know what happens." a woman says with a sexual kind of tone/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Are the Seven Sages gonna learn this?" another young female voice with a bored sounding tone and sounding uninterested about everything/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes, Rei is telling them now as we speak. As I said, the reports aren't completely confirmed yet, but she told the noisy one about it and ran off in an instant." Slim explains/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Pfft, like I care! But at least we will get to find out if the reports you say are either true or false." a male voice with a tone of malice says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Still, another Protector is a problem… we have no idea of their abilities yet." another female voice says wanting to get this done with/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ah, well the only thing we can do is wait." the machine voice says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emBack with the group as they are now in the Planeptune basilicom/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Everything is explained to Jeff and Neptune about the Seven Sages and their goals/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So understanding the situation, these Seven Sages are supposedly a group that wants to have a place with no CPUs at all…" Jeff says trying to understand it/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That's pretty much what we know, plus we get rumors about the Seven Gods of Revolution actually existing, but there isn't any full proof they are real…" Josh explains/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emThis is kinda being like the Citizen Rights Group back home… but this is much worse… I could fight them but I can't be fully sure if their attentions will be forceful or not."/em Jeff says in his thoughts until someone slams the door open and comes in the room "What in the?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh great, it's her again…" Josh says and the girl takes some good looks at Neptune checking her "wait, she is here for Neptune? Well in that case, not a problem for me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Sorry Jeff but you're on your own for this one." James says and they back away as well as Noire and Plutia/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wait what?! You guys are abandoning us?!" Jeff asks and the mysterious small girl inspects both Jeff and Neptune/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I guess you appear to be a teen, but your body is so underdeveloped… and him… hmm I'd say he is fine except having the stomach exposed…" she says about them "All right, you're a little girl!" she points at Neptune/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Inconceivable! A girl smaller than me just called me a little girl!?" Neptune asks a bit annoyed/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emThe hell is her problem? I always am dressed like this, it's not my fault that it's uncomfortable when I close it up."/em Jeff says in his thoughts/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""And to think they would allow such a young and naive little girl to work as a CPU!" the small girl says angry about young girls being CPUs "it's unjust! It's brutish! It violates international law! I'll never forgive Planeptune!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yikes. Now she's going on a trade. What's the deal? Why do I gotta sit and nod while a little girl I don't know makes fun of me?" Neptune asks and the girl gets angry at her as it continues Neptune is actually making a comeback against her while Jeff just looks away not interested/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I was not expecting something like this at all…" Josh says surprised what Neptune is doing now/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Always able to make weird comments." Jeff says as it continues and Neptune actually hurt the girl and she continues about protecting the children/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That means I am in the right. Therefore, all who oppose me are big pedophiles and gross weirdos!" she says and Jeff was getting annoyed "more importantly, that woman's information was correct… I can't believe we're evenly matched." after saying that it got Jeff's attention/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emWoman? Who is she talking about? Does someone have tabs on us?"/em Jeff asks himself in his thoughts/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ahem! Well, I completed my investigation. You're the new CPU here, right?" the girl asks/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It would have been true if the rules of this world weren't different…" Jeff says quietly/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""She's not a CPU." Noire says and the girl is completely confused/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ugh, Noire! Don't shoot me down so fast. She totally thought I was a CPU…" Neptune says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Honestly the disappointing thing is you can't even use HDD." Jeff says and the girl goes even more confused/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aww, come on not you also Jeffy… you shouldn't crush a poor little girl's dreams like that…" Neptune says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You're not a CPU…? Then how did I lose!?" the girl asks the three exclaims that she is weak "y-y-y-you! What is your name!?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You didn't catch it? Neptune." she tells her/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Neptune… I won't forget that name!" the girl exclaims angry/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh, hang on, kid. I think it's rude to adults when you demand a name without giving your own." Neptune tells her/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hmph. Fine. I'll tell you just this once. I am the Seven Sages' idol and public relations manager! You may call me… Abnes!" she says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What kind of name is that?" Jeff asks quietly/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I can't wait to talk about this in excruciating detail at the next Seven Sages meeting!" Abnes says "if we seriously tried, we could bury this nation under regulatory red tape before you can-" before she can finish Jeff stood up making the chair fall/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Listen you, I don't give a crap about what you and your pals do with your goals… but… I won't allow you or your Seven Sage friends harm any of my friends, and if you ever do I will go over and beat every single one of you!" Jeff says with a glaring look in his eyes which scares everyone in the room/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You think threats scare me!? I'll let them know this!" Abnes yells out and runs out the door/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Damn, you have a scary glare." Josh says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That's Jeffy alright! Always will defend anyone in the slightest moment." Neptune says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The group has continued work a bit as the two girls are tired from the work and Neptune explains who Histy is and in a moment/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Josh! Plutia! Please open the door!" A small little voice calls out which sounds so familiar span style="font-weight: bold;"(just so people know I won't do the emoticons for tiny Histy since finding the emoticon parts to make the expression seem difficult) /spanand Josh opens the door and a small fairy looking exactly like Histoire but smaller flies into the room to Plutia/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Welcome home, Histoire." Plutia says and both Jeff and Neptune couldn't believe their eyes at how small she is/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Phew… I finally made it back…" small little Histoire says giving a bag to Plutia/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No freaking way!" Jeff says astounded/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What took you so long to get back here?" Josh asks/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I went shopping at the general store just outside the city." little Histoire explains/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That's an hour's walk, max." Noire says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes, but they had a deal on AA batteries, and when brought in bulk, become quite a heavy burden… due to that, my return trip took me about three days." little Histoire continues and Jeff falls off his chair due to leaning so far/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aww, don't push yourself when you're so itty-bitty…" Plutia tells her/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You're a weird one, Histoire." Noire says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I fail to see why my anecdote is amusing." she says then notices Jeff and Neptune "Hmm? These two are new faces, who are they?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""These two are Jeff and Nep, Plutia made a new friend." Josh explains/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Is that so? I have a strange feeling that these two and I have met somewhere before… oops, where are my manners? I am the one who guides the CPU of this nation, Histoire." she tells them and Jeff gets up and looks at her amazed/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Holy cow you are so small and adorable! I am so surprised!" Jeff says and Neptune hugs her "Whoa Neptune be careful with the little fairy!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Small? I wonder why is saying that?" James asks/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No idea, but giving Histoire a nickname that sounds cute in a way." Josh says as the girls continue a little talk and Histoire learns about the place Jeff and Neptune came from and she thinks with smoke coming from her head "Whoa Histoire are you likely trying to understand something beyond your capabilities?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hmm, if so then that must mean… Neptune, Jeff, it is possible that you have come here from a different dimension!" Histoire says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Of course! That is why everything is so different! But even so…" Jeff starts saying/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Dude, that is totally bogus… I mean that's like impossible, how can you even contact a different dimension?" James asks/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No worries! I can make contact if there is another Histoire over there, but it may take a long time so please wait." Little Histoire says and starts processing to connect. "It might take about three days, so please don't not attempt to do anything rash!" Jeff was impatient, but having to know that Histoire does things taking a certain amount of time has been a thing for a long time./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emMeanwhile in an unknown area/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Please explain that again?" Slim asks the soldier/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It is as is said in the report made by Rei herself. 'As reported by one of our own they say that the girl is not a CPU.' that is the report Sir." the soldier says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But it doesn't make sense, she said a new CPU had arrived in Planeptune… looks like I'll have to something about it." a female voice says a little annoyed/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hold your place! Is there more to the report? Did she report on appearance of the girl or maybe a name?" Slim asks/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Uh… oh! Yes she has, purple hair, and goes by the name Neptune." the soldier replies/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""As expected… but how is it that she isn't a CPU…" Slim ponders the thought/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""There is more, a male who was supposedly with her wearing a red scarf and has commented a threat to the Seven Sages." the soldier reports/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"" A threat? Ain't that a surprise, to hear someone make a threat to those weak fools." the man voice says as his seat slowly goes down to ground floor and he stands up going to leave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Where are you going?" a female voice asks the man/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I wanna go see this guy that has made the threat, he might be entertaining for me." he says and leaves the meeting room "besides I also wanna meet that guy face to face." /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Back with the group, after finishing lots of quests Noire and James were heading out which Plutia explains that they try looking for a CPU Memory and so Neptune chased after them and Plutia followed behind, both Jeff and Josh had nothing better to do so they followed as well catching up to the duo in a ruins dungeon and head in deep into the ruins./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey, are we there yet?" Neptune asks Noire impatiently./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Relax. Just a little farther." Noire replies and then notices Plutia in deep thinking for some reason "huh. It's rare for me to see you thinking deeply about anything. What's wrong?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Um, well… were there always so many monsters here?" Plutia asks her curiously and Noire looked around seeming to understand she is right./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You know that is a good point. The numbers of them actually have been increasing, especially since you became a CPU." Josh says realizing the large numbers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But if there are this many monsters around, we can't have a picnic…" Plutia says sadly/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We'd be fine. They're weak enough that I can handle them by myself." Noire says proudly/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Something is bothering me though… I feel like something is odd about these things…" Jeff says "emThe increasing monsters, the Seven Sages, and the alignment with Lowee, if so then does that mean both Blanc and Alex are gonna be enemies?"/em while they are walking Jeff's nose picks up some scents further ahead. Neptune and Noire run and see that there are three people in the distance one a mouse, the other two human figures./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""To think we found two of them in one go. This is unprecedented." the woman says holding two CPU Memories in her hand/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You bet, chu. Maybe it's the reward for when an old hag like you does something nice for a change." the rat says that looks very familiar like back home to Jeff./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""... rat. If you want that tiny heart to continue beating, you will stop calling me that." the woman says sounding annoyed/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I only speak the truth. Old? Check. Hag? Yeah, check. I should be asking you to stop calling me a rat, chu." he tells her "I already have an adorable name, and that is… Warechu!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Heh, heh, heh. Don't make me laugh. Using your logic, what's so wrong with calling a rat, a rat?" she mocks the rat/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What's done is done anyway, besides we got a bonus with double the amount we needed correct? I say that is a perfect score for the two groups." the man tells them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yea he's right chu. Let's get these back to base now chu." Warechu says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So even this world has those two? Can't say I'm surprised…" Jeff says seeing them/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You know them?" Josh asks/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yea, it's been so long after so many fights to bring peace to our world… and if I'm right that lady is holding onto…" Jeff starts saying and the two girls go out to them which get their attention./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Who the hell are you?" the woman asks and the man turns away uninterested, but turns back seeing the guys catching up to the girls/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It doesn't matter. Give me what you're holding. Now!" Noire tells the witch./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Noire, why so serious? Chill." Neptune tells her/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Look at what she is holding in her hand! Two CPU Memories!" Jeff points out/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't know what's happening right now, but it sounds like you're also after these, chu." Warechu says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'll only say it once more. Hand them over peacefully. Now." Noire says demanding what she wants./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yea hand them over this instant, and do what she says or things might actually get rough." Jeff says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What a noisy bunch of brats. Wait. You. Are you… Neptune?" the woman asks the small lilac hair girl./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Huh? How in the heck do you know my name, lady?" Neptune asks confused/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I see, you're part of the Seven Sages group am I right?" Jeff assumes with an angry look/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Very perceptive boy, yes I am one of the Seven Sages known as Arfoire!" she tells him. His hand lights on fire and charges at her/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well if that's true then taste my mig-" before Jeff could get close he gets kicked in the stomach into a wall by the guy who was leaning against the wall "What in the heck?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So you must be the one I've been hearing about." he says who wears brown coat down to his legs and black shirt and pants, has red eyes and shiny white hair looking in his twenties/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Who in the heck are?!" Jeff asks/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wait, you can't possibly be one of the…" Josh starts saying shocked/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hehehe, you finally realize. Yes, I am Shazar the Saints Super Fighter of the Seven Gods of Revolution!" he shouts out and slams his foot causing them to be tossed into the air and he grabs Josh and James tossing them at the wall one at a time making the other smash into the first "Arfoire those girls are yours to take care of. These guys are mine only!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wait how does that man have James' abilities and powers!?" Neptune asks shocked/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Pay attention to your opponent while in the middle of a fight!" Arfoire shouts and changes forms and flies towards Neptune and Noire going into battle with them/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Gah, Ice blast!" James throws an ice blast and Shazar moves aside letting the attack fly by him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Such a basic move, you think that will get me?" He asks/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Fire Dragon's-" before Jeff could try to strike Shazar grabs him and tosses him into James that was coming at full speed and is smashed into the walls yet again "emdammit he is really skilled in battle, why am I not as strong as I should be…? Wait is it my powers of being a Protector not on me yet. I'm not as strong as I was before, but I can't give up for my friends!"/em Jeff gets up and is lighting himself on fire which makes Shazar curious "Fire Dragon's… Roar!" he blows a stream of fire and Shazar uses his stomp to raise the ground and block the flames/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm kinda surprised that someone like you could have Dragon Slayer, yet you aren't connected to a CPU… how is it that you know it?" Shazar asks/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Because I was taught by a Dragon!" Jeff exclaims out loud which shocked everyone in the room except Neptune "I was taught by Igniaus, the one who raised me when I was young. I promised myself to one day find him again!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You're kidding… dragons are make believe creatures that were extinct many generations ago!" Shazar explains laughing/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But what about the Ancient Dragon monsters around the world?" James asks/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well those are different from those lizards." Shazar says with a shrug/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""How dare you mock Igniaus! You'll pay!" Jeff goes for a punch though it gets blocked and is tossed into Josh/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You may think so, but your little friend is a Dragon Slayer of the 2nd generation. Since he was connected to a CPU it was implanted once that person became one. So a older generation kind like you are less likely to do anything, so now it's time to say goodbye and off to oblivion!" as Shazar was going to use an attack he hears the clash of blades and he and the other guys look at the girls and see what happened/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hmm!? Who dares to get in my way!?" Arfoire asks and they could see a woman in a very revealing outfit like a dominatrix would and Noire and the two guys got goosebumps from seeing her and Jeff notices the scent relating to Plutia/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""My, my… to be both disgraceful and lovely at the same time…" she says in a sadistic tone. "Pretty young things getting laid out by an ugly tramp is a rare sight."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Who the hell are you!?" Arfoire asks shocked/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What the heck? Who is this dominatrix woman…? Why is her scent exactly like Plutia's?" Jeff asks shocked and slightly confused/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You had to go and transform at this moment huh Plutia!?" Josh asks scared/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wait a minute… transform…" Jeff was processing for a moment until he understood the situation "W-wait! Are you saying that Plutia's transformation and personality change is a sadistic dominatrix!? I suddenly am having goosebumps seeing her!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Joshy, is that how you ought to greet me? I transformed just so I could save all of you…" she says to him "Poor little Josh. You have such high hopes, but such little strength to crush anything in your way…" she continues/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's not like I want to use my abilities, you know I ain't that type of person when I use my Poison…" Josh explains and his snake hides in the hood part of his jacket frightened at the sight of her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emEven his little snake friend is scared of Plutia in this form…"/em Jeff says in his thoughts/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Mmm, how cute. Crying such frustrated little tears makes you look like a true adult. That's why you mustn't make that face anymore. If you do, I doubt I can control my urge to torment you." she says with a delightful grin "or maybe… that's what you want?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You ever try and I will use my Poison to numb your body!" Josh shouts out to her/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emThis is Planeptune's CPU? This girl has become more terrifying than I thought… not by her power but this vibe from her."/em Shazar says in his thoughts/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You… are you Planeptune's CPU?" Arfoire asks her/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Bingo. I am CPU Iris Heart, the ruler of Planeptune. Even an idiot like you can tell, huh?" she replies/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You sure know how to talk big. As for that thing you're dragging behind you…" Arfoire says looking at the rat who is being held by the tail/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Is it your little rat friend? Yes." Iris Heart says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I see. The dumb rat didn't even stand a chance against you… however… if you think such a minor victory will make me flinch, you will not live to regret it." Arfoire says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Like a bitch in heat… why are you so greedy about taking another's life away?" Iris Heart asks "You showed me a lovely sight so I'll reward you in kind. But before that… you two. Do you see what I have?" she shows the two CPU Memories in her other hand/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Great, looks like this could be trouble." Shazar says quietly knowing what will happen as the conversation continues./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""If you want something, you know that there's a certain attitude you must adopt to get it. If you want me to give these to you, what will you give me in exchange?" Iris Heart asks then turns to Josh and the other two guys./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You leave us out of this Plutia! You hear me!" Josh shouts at her/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""How disappointing…" she says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""H-Huh? What would you want from us, Sadie? Uh-oh! Is it my sexy bod?! No! That's always off-limits!" Neptune tells her "But I guess, if it's you… uh, it's embarrassing, but…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Neptune are you stupid!? I don't think she'll take that as a joke in that form!" Jeff yells at her/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yea he's right, don't be making jokes around Plutia when she is in HDD, because she will take it seriously!" Josh warns her/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Your body, hmm? Hahahahaha! Not half bad, little one!" Iris Heart says happily about the offer/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well… it was great knowing ya Neptune!" Jeff says to her, who shivers realizing her mistake./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I am not getting involved in this situation, you're on your own Noire!" James tells her and the two hide behind Josh. Noire suggested that she does any ONE thing Plutia asks of her. "That should be a good offer. I'm just glad to not be a part of it."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You've both done so well today. Here is your reward for keeping me entertained." Iris Heart tosses the CPU Memories to the two of them/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That is what you think! Say goodbye to your Protectors!" Shazar powers up and tosses a large fire blast which it explodes where the three guys are hitting them. "Good riddance to your guys that might become your-" He then sees that the CPU Memories are glowing and the two transform entirely different now "impossible… I don't believe it!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ahh. It's been too long since I've taken on this form. Although, I seem to look a tiny bit different here…" Purple Heart says glad to be back in her form "Jeff, why not show everyone the true extent of your strength." Shazar looks back and sees Jeff slurping up the fire created by his fire blast. He places one hand on the ground with the other out and purple flames swirl around his left hand and forms his gauntlet/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Fairy Tail 2014; Main Theme: Battle Version-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hehehe, it's good to be back. I'm all fired up now that I got a fire in my belly!" Jeff says with a grin of excitement and Josh couldn't believe his eyes. "here I go! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he charges at Shazar which he also goes for punch, but he dodges and punches Shazar in the stomach sending him into the walls. Shazar was getting up and then he sees bricks coming at him and he jumps away "Fire Dragon's Talon!" Jeff then kicks him straight down to the ground./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aren't I glad to have this power now!" James says as he has a grey gauntlet with black trims, and he stomps the ground and speed towards at Shazar punching him in the face back into the wall./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emHow is it possible these two gotten stronger?! Wait was it the connection that made them stronger?"/em Shazar asks himself in his thoughts and then Jeff jumps up high with his hands on fire and has a wide grin on him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Here I go, flames on the right, and flames on the left! Combine them together, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Jeff tosses the large ball of fire at the enemy which causes it to explode on Shazar causing him to become unconscious from the powerful blast, and the girls able to overpower Arfoire. Everyone looks at Jeff on some rubble and he turns to them with a huge smile. "guess who's back everyone!" he raises his hand to the air with the flames still burning behind him and out of those flames creates an image of a Dragon behind him roaring. That Dragon is none other than Igniaus./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-End music-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emJeff: alright that was awesome! I'm back everyone!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emJames: geez I think you went a bit overboard with that.../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emJosh: at least we got out of it, I really thought we were done for!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emJeff: but now that I'm back as Neptune's Protector and James is connected to Noire like at home, with our new found strength we overcame our enemy who is part of the Seven Gods of Revolution, and I bet you anything that both groups are working together!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emJosh: we literally saw Shazar with Arfoire and the rat who are with the Seven Sages/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emJeff: and me learning what Plutia looks like in her HDD form… I'm gonna have nightmares… for now though since we got our powers Noire and James will most likely form Lastation in the future, but there is more going to get in our way/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emJames: we are about to meet another of the Seven Gods in our Nation, will the three of us be enough to outsmart this machine?!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emJosh: then you better be ready for the next Chapter soon!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emNext time; The New land of Lastation! The Devious Dr. Mechazo!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"With that done I was kind of thinking that I would a whole chapter until to the fight with one of the enemies, though can't always be like that otherwise there would be at a point where they are short. But anyway now that Neptune and Noire have their powers of being CPUs, both Jeff and James were exactly selected to be the Protectors. What more will come in store for everyone? Especially Plutia's rewards from the two girls? Find out next Chapter! Brawl on!/span/p 


	4. The Devious Dr Mechazo

_Chapter 3; The New land of Lastation! The Devious Dr. Mechazo!_

After the events with fighting Shazar for the guys, everyone returns to the Basilicom and Plutia has asked the two to take a bath together with her

"Honestly… I was expecting her to do something very sexual with them…" Jeff says

"She almost tried doing that to me when I first met her and saw her HDD form… luckily I was able to defend myself before she could get further to it…" Josh explains

"I am glad that I am not a part of that, it would have been seriously awkward." James says

"There were a couple of times that Neptune asked me to take a bath with her and of course I declined." Jeff says

"That seems odd for a girl to ask you that…" James says "although I still need to find out what I can do with this…"

"Oh I can help you there, so open your menu like this." Jeff tells by swiping his hand down and opening a menu thing and James does which works "alright so we got the basic stats, party, Lily rank systems, there is also the map, there is this one called Locate Goddess, so since you are Noire's Protector you can find where she is and it will also detect any dangerous things like status effects on her."

"Whoa, you really know a lot about this!" James says surprised

"I know of every duty to be a Protector, I have been Neptune's Protector for years." Jeff says and they could hear a lot going on inside the bathroom and sounding like they are finished "There is some weirdness about Plutia that I don't really understand."

"Jeffrey! Come over here quick! Please get Neptune!" small Histoire tells him which makes realize what she is telling him

"Neptune! She's got it! Get over here quick!" He shouts out and they get to Histoire "Well, we're ready let's see her!"

"Please calm down. I'm bringing up the video feed." small Histoire says and a screen appears in front of her and showing their Histoire

"Histoire! It's so good to see you!" Jeff says happy to see her

"He wasn't kidding at all… no way…" James says surprised

"Her looks are different between the one here…" Josh says seeing her

"Yes. There is no mistaking you, both of you. To think that you two had been sent to another dimension…" Histoire on the screen says surprised about this

"Please, you must have a way that we can get back home?!" Jeff asks

"Well, about that…" Histoire starts saying until

"Neptune!? Is that you, Neptune!?" the voice of Nepgear interrupts

"Huh? That sounds like…" Neptune says hearing her voice

"Please Nepgear, we are attempting to hold a very serious conversation right now." Histoire tells her

"Let me see her! I want to talk to my big sister!" Nepgear says while someone trying to hold her down

"Get a hold of yourself! Let her talk before you… gah!" Adam's voice goes through and he lost his grip on her

"W-wait, no, do not push your face so close to that…!" Histoire tells her

"Oh goodness, it really is you!" Nepgear says glad to see her sister

"Whassup, Nep Jr.? Good to see you. How's the things?" Neptune asks

"Ooooh, that girl looks like an older, smarter Neppy… so why did she ask for her big sister…?" Plutia asks

"They get that a lot, there is a lot more things at home more complicated to explain…" Jeff explains

"Come on you! Let Histoire talk to her so she can understand what to do!" Adam says pulling Nepgear away "How in the heck did you get to some other dimension?!"

"Long story…" Jeff says until things get wild with the other candidates seeing the two on this side until the screen starts turning statically "Huh? What happened?"

"Oops. The video feed is growing a tad choppy. One moment while I buffer." small Histoire tells them

"Whoa, a connection error? Mini-Histy, you better not 404 on us!" Neptune says

"Yours looks like a pretty lively dimension, to say the least." Noire says to the two of them

"There are so many people over there that I could not register each of them at once…" Josh says and the screen returns with Histoire as well as a familiar face to Jeff and Neptune

"I managed to lock them inside a different room." Histoire explains exhausted

"Oh, hi! Don't hang up on us again. My heart skipped a hop!" Neptune says

"That was no fault of mine. Nepgear and her friends were interfering." Histoire explains "that aside, let us discuss the matter at hand. Getting you both home."

"Yea, so how do we do that… and why is Silvia there?" Jeff asks which the four of them looked confused at who he is talking about

"I learned that you were exactly in the place I thought you both were at, so I needed to tell you something important." she says

"What do you need to explain?" Neptune asks and the others are still confused

"Who is she talking too?" Noire asks and the guys shrug confused as her

"This is for Jeff only, so Histoire will send something to the one over there and insert something into the gauntlet that you will need in the future." Silvia explains

"Aww, why can't be part of it?" Neptune asks

"This is an important mission, I need his abilities to do this, I don't want him to have to put you in serious danger. Once you get it I am unsure which ones are over there, but I know there is 2 of them exactly in that realm. You will need them from what I last told you along with the other three." Silvia explains

"I understand, when I have the time I will search for them." Jeff says and Silvia nods

"This is only between us, no one else involved alright?" she asks him and he nods

"I feel like he is going crazy because there is no one there…" Noire says

"Or it could be possible that we can't see her like she is a spirit and only they can see her…" Josh says

"Maybe, but whatever it is they are talking about is gonna leave me curious…" James says

"Back to the topic at hand, I am currently uncertain on how to bring you both back home." Histoire explains to them and Jeff groans

"So then what can we do if there is nothing on how to bring us back?" Jeff asks

"I have only just learned that you both arrived in another dimension." Histoire explains

"What about using the magic energy from 'that' Crystal below?" Silvia asks

"Silvia?! Using that would probably overflow the energy levels." Histoire explains

"It could produce enough energy to be able to bring two people or more through the portal." Silvia says and Histoire went silent for a moment

"I will look into this, I will call you back once I am-." Histoire tells them

"Hey who is that in the background?" Noire asks and Histoire and Silvia turn to see a black haired male creating an energy ball

"No, not you Jex-" Silvia says as the ball flies at the screen and destroys the connection

"What just happened?! Histoire!? Please don't tell me they are…" Jeff says hoping nothing bad has happened

"My word, something must have broke the connection!" little Histoire says shocked and receives a thing told to install into Jeff's Gauntlet and he gets a list of items a total number of 8 of them and looked to be shaped like gems which are greyed out

"_Are these what she wants me to find? She said two of them so I better get looking later while I am still here."_ Jeff says in his thoughts as the talk for a while and Jeff goes into a room and think about what he is told to do for Silvia

_To those I am away from; this is written by Jeffrey, Planeptune's Goddess Protector… I have recently suddenly been transported to another Dimension, how is possibly because of the woman Rei Ryghts back home with some kind of dark power I saw and created a portal to this world. I have made friends with the Noire and James of this dimension and two new people called Josh and Plutia, although Plutia is a CPU as Josh is her Protector… when I first saw her transformation I felt scared for my life, so I warn all those who encounter her… DO NOT MAKE HER MAD! We almost had attempts where she would have transformed if she ever gets upset. So time had past from our call with Histoire, I am still worried about who that guy was that destroyed the connection, three years have gone by so fast... and before I forget there are these groups called the Seven Sages and the Seven Gods of Revolution who intend to remove the CPUs in the world. We met one from each and also learn that these CPU Memories are how people become CPUs and will also connect a random person as the Protector with a random special power, like Josh he got the Poison Dragon Slayer. James from this world didn't get his powers by being a test subject by a scientist woman that used the Saints Serum to make Super Warriors, like the James I know in my world. Noire and the James here have made their own Nation called Lastation just like back home, there is also Lowee in this world so I might guess this world has their own Blanc and Alex here also, I wonder if Alex's powers are summoning duel monsters like my Alex. But for now this will be the end of my log after being in this dimension for three years, this has been Plantune's Goddess Protector, I will write again soon - Jeffrey aka Igniaus' son_

Meanwhile in Lowee's Basilicom which looks like Japanese building

"Pardon me, Lady Blanc, and Lord Alex. I have compiled my report." an old man walks into the room as a young girl in her teen years walks in also

"As have I my lady and lord." she tells them, she has red hair and black eyes, her attire (similar to Beerus from DBS) red, black, and gold, wearing a black tank top, has red bands on her arms, her trousers are black and ruby red, and black shoes

"Oh, good work." Blanc says who is wearing a Japanese themed outfit as Alex is in a red and gold shirt and brown pants, wearing a white jacket, white shoes, and has a white and red trimmed gauntlet

"If I can give it a quick summary… it would seem Lastation is in a state of exponential growth." the man tells her "It would be accurate to call it a true explosion of activity."

"That much, huh?" Blanc asks

"I can't believe such a new nation has gotten so popular in such a large amount of time." Alex says on a cushion at a table placing some cards on the table which are new

"Indeed. Those outside of Lowee who showed no interest in CPUs or games are migrating there" the man explains

"Which would not be an issue were that the only outcome, but…" the young girl tells them

"It's fine. Just say it." Blanc says

"Um, yes, well… a not insignificant number of Loweeans have chosen to move to Lastation, as well…" he explains "It may have been rash for us to approve free immigration into and out of our nation…"

"Whatever. People had been whining about only being able to play our games while living here." Blanc says a bit annoyed

"Until recently, Lowee was the only CPU-led nation on this continent. Only we could give them peace of mind." the young girl "since we are no longer alone, the people seek a new paradise. Faith is such a fickle concept." Blanc sits there silent and Alex looking at her "do you not intend to take action my lady? I wish you would show some sign of concern… should this trend continue, we will lose Lowee's long-standing superior position for good."

"... Minister. Secretary." Blanc says

"Y-yes, Lady Blanc? No matter your command, we shall obey without question." he tells her

"You may leave the reports, you are excused." Alex tells them and they bow slightly and leave "Not like we can do anything about it at the moment, can't even plan on the next thing…"

_Meanwhile near the border of Lastation_

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Jeff smacks multiple monsters eliminating them "ugh, it's been so long and yet Neptune is still the same… a lazy butt who does not do her work!"

"Yea, same with Plutia… and if I have to guess Histoire is scolding them now." Josh says and back at Planeptune Basilicom Histoire sneezes "but that isn't the point, also are you tired of wearing that same thing?"

"Hmm? Well I guess so… I have worn this a very long time, for years probably." Jeff says

"You want a change to your outfit?" Josh asks him

"Yea I could change my appearance, maybe I can ask Noire since we are close by." Jeff says and the two head towards the nation and inside the basilicom and have a chat with Noire while James is out on monster slaying duty

"So if I am understanding the situation, you want me to make something new that will fit your style?" She asks

"Yea, I have been wearing this same outfit for years and I am kinda getting tired of it." Jeff explains

"Hmm I think I can make something, mind if I take a look just to get an understanding?" Noire asks and Jeff takes off the top without removing his scarf and she feels it and takes a moment to think "I believe I can make something to this kind of material, but I will need the right materials to make it possible."

"Alright, do you need a moment to think on which items you need?" He asks

"Yea, so I'll make a list later since I am kinda busy." Noire says and Jeff gets his top back on "but what about your scarf?"

"No need for a new one, I want to keep this one…" Jeff says _"Igniaus…"_

"Alright then, head on out while I finish up work here." Noire tells them and the two leave "... that scarf must be special to him, I bet that's it… for now I need to finish up and figure out what to do later."

The two guys head off and can notice the two girls coming towards Lastation and almost there

_Meanwhile with the Seven Gods of Revolution_

"It seems that someone has gotten rid of the monster on the path between Planeptune and Lastation." the machine explains "kinda not surprising after the events for such a long time ago."

"With the CPUs of Planeptune know the CPU of Lastation very well, it may cause problems for us." A female voice says

"Yes, but with Lowee going under the bucket we can rid ourselves of her and that Protector." a woman says happily

"Yes, I better return there for our next plan of action." another female says and leaves the room and Shazar scofs

"You were beaten so badly when you were fighting that Dragon Slayer, what happened back there?" a male asks him

"I underestimated those fools before, but the next time I won't let it happen!" Shazar says

"You have done enough as it is, Mechazo I am sending you to Lastation to mess with their tech." Slim tells him

"Very well, I have been wanting to get my mechanical hands on some tech from a new nation." he says and takes his leave

"_I have lost one link to them… I better hope that it doesn't get worse…"_ Slim says noticing his power is slightly being released a small amount

With the two Planeptune Protectors out and about, they encounter James who had just finished his load of monster slaying for the day. and they decide to head to the nation, once they get in the nation and they see Noire leading the two and helping under Histoire's request to teach them to be more CPU like and not laze around the basilicom every single day and so the guys join them and make sure that they learn something and with learning of a special thing to do the girls go back to Planeptune

"How much you wanna bet that it won't be enough and make Histoire mad again?" James asks

"I am pretty sure they will come back, just watch…" Jeff tells them "_with Neptune and her weird comments… that will most likely happen"_ after a while they do return and Noire was annoyed about it and so she helps them and so they make their next destination to a cavern dungeon

"Unless you're planning to invade? That'd be a scary scenario…" Noire says

"I am never like that, I am also there to help my friends!" Jeff says

"Well at least that's one thing I can worry less about, although your destructive power and being energetic is a bit still of how I am worried…" Noire explains

"I'll work on that even though I'll get serious about anything that involves my friends." Jeff says and they go in and take care of some of the monsters inside the cave for a long

Meanwhile at Lowee Basilicom things were getting difficult as Abnes payed a visit to rile up Blanc and Alex which did and they leave with Blanc transformed and Alex summoning a warrior of a completely new type, while the Seven Sages sent someone to Lastation

"Honestly I am not good with paperwork, although I am good at destroying stuff so I got 7 quests done at once!" Jeff explains

"Wow that many? I'm actually surprised." Noire says

"Some people lost some items, and thanks to my senses of a dragon I can find them no problem!" Jeff says until a Lastation soldier runs in the room panicking

"Hmm? The border patrol guard?" Noire asks confused at what is going on

"I swear if it's something serious then I am gonna give you guys 500 credits each." Jeff says knowing what might have happened

"It's… it's terrible… something so awful that it threatens our nation's existence!" he says still panicking

"Calm down, now please explain to us what it is." James tells him

"U-understood! I apologize. I got a bit worked up over it… why does it always always go to hell on my shift? If it were tomorrow, I'd be drinking at home…"

"Okay, now you're too calm! Stop complaining and explain!" Noire yells out

"M-my apologies again! So basically… Lowee's CPU and Protector have invaded!" he explains to them

"What?!" Noire and James say at the same time

"Lowee's CPU and Protector? That's Blanc and Alex! Where are they now?" Jeff asks

"I asked them to wait by the border for the time being." the soldier explains

"They complied? So they're waiting there quietly? Did you leave a guard there with them?" James asks

"Oops… sorry! I panicked and rushed here, so I didn't think about it…" he tells them

"You dunce! That's YOUR job!" Noire yells at him

"Ugh, no use anyway… if they do plan to invade there would be no need for a guard anyway… our only option is we see them face to face, let's get going." James says and the two run off

"Hey wait for us! I wanna see them also!" Jeff says and follows as well as Josh and the other girls follow behind and go to the dungeon path that connects from Lastation and Lowee and get to where the Lowee duo are at "so both Blanc and Alex are around, I can get their scent from up ahead a long distance."

"So curious, what are they like?" Josh asks

"Blanc, she is a quiet and is a bookworm, I always see her reading a book anytime I visit them." Jeff explains "Alex is kinda the same also but he always shuffles his deck of cards or make changes to them before going into a dungeon. He has an ability to bring out monsters from these cards out and being his fighters for him, not only that he can also combine himself into them and fight himself."

"So he becomes the creature he summons?" Josh asks

"Yea, but he can also add the monster's power into allies making them more powerful! For you and me Josh, we are considered Dragons from his cards." Jeff explains "Oh is that them? They look like they are still… wait Blanc is in HDD oh crap!"

"Dammit! How long do those idiots intend to keep me waiting?!" White Heart says mad about waiting for so long

"We only came here because of what we were told… but honestly I think it's pointless to even try…" Alex says with a warrior monster called Junk Warrior next to him

"... I guess I've calmed down a bit thanks to that. We rushed over here, but what the are we going to do?" White Heart asks "I can't actually use force and beat her to a pulp, can I…? Ugh Why do I gotta think so hard?! It's all because of that stupid CPU of Lastation…!"

"I can understand your frustration Blanc, but honestly I don't want to turn this into a war." Alex tells her and she sighs

"Yea, maybe you're right. Maybe we'll just head home. If we leave before we meet, we could make up all the excuses we want." White Heart says until they noticed two people coming towards them

"Sorry for the wait. Here we are!" Black Heart says to them

"Shit! NOW you show up? Your timing really sucks." White Heart tells them

"Don't curse at us. That's a rude greeting." Black Heart says

"Whatever! Hmph. I'm not the one going around with that nasty face!" White Heart shouts

"What nasty face? Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Lastation's CPU, Black Heart." she tells them

"This is a surprise. I never thought the illustrious Lowee would have a little girl as their CPU." James says

"The hell did you say, you got a death wish from me?!" Alex says and his warrior looks ready for a fight "Don't they tell you newbies that you shouldn't keep guests waiting forever?"

"Aww, oops. Soooo sorry." James says with a shrug "No, seriously. I am sorry, but we can't let just any suspicious stranger into our Basilicom."

"... You're too damn cocky. you're both just some newbies." Alex says

"And there goes the older generation, feeling threatened by the newer, smarter generation. That all you got?" James asks with a smirk

"Aww damn, this isn't good… if he keeps trying to piss him off then things are good as gone, although that warrior like creature is completely new to me… I never seen that before…" Jeff says seeing Alex getting riled up more

"Is he that terrifying when angry?" Josh asks

"Yea, pushing his buttons further will trigger him to use something so powerful it could crush you in one attack!" Jeff continues "although I doubt this Alex would have the Egyptian God cards…"

"What the hell's up with those two idiots shouting while pretending to hide in those bushes?" White Heart asks

"And those two guys just standing in the middle of the road behind." Alex says

"They're Planeptune's so-called CPUs… and them their Protectors…" Black Heart tells them

"Maybe you should think harder about the people you associate with." White Heart tells her

"Th-that's none of your business! Why are you even here? What business does Lowee's CPU and Protector have in our nation?" Black Heart asks and the two continue an argument until a Lastation soldier (actually the same guy) comes running to them

"Lady Black Heart! Lord Black Knight! We have a situation! A serious situation!" he shouts out getting their attention

"Phew… are we off the hook?" White Heart asks quietly

"_Wonder what is going off for this guy to be in panic…"_ Alex says in his thoughts

"What is now? Interrupting an argument? What the heck is the problem anyway, say it." James tells him

"Yea! I received word that someone is attacking one of our nation's software manufacturing factories!" The guard tells them

"What?! Who's responsible?!" Black Heart asks in shock

"Uh, I don't really know…" he says

"Not very helpful, geez… what about the damage?" James asks

"Oh… no, sorry… I didn't listen to the whole report." the guard says

"Once we are done, this guy is fired. We better hurry over there! Hey you two!" James looks at them "I may not know why you came here, but neither of you better not pull any other stunts. You hear me!?"

"I am up for some action, so let's get going and find out what is going on. See you later Alex!" Jeff runs off following the Lastation duo

"Bye for now!" and Josh follows with the girls behind

"Uh… ok… bye…" Alex says confused as to how Jeff knows his name

"AGHHHHH! Why the hell did I even come here?!" White Heart shouts with the red eye glare

The 6 go into the Kuzarat Facility 1 and search inside of where the person destroying things is at inside the factory and they could see the damage already from the entrance and hurry in to find the source

"Gwahaha! Demolish, destroy! Games that I can't make copies of have no right to exist!" a large machine shouts destroying the factory

"You just don't have high enough ripping capabilities, chu." Warechu tells him

"What's that, pipsqueak?! You think you can make copies of these so-called 'See-dees'?!" the machine yells at him

"Easily. Busting down any protective measures is the mark of a true pirated wares dealer, chu!" Warechu says

"Would you both keep it down? I am trying to scan some important data." another machine guy says who is silver, black, and red (imagine this one as a transformer character about 7 feet tall) "hmm how very interesting, yes this data will surely be very helpful in my work… I am so close to finding our answers."

"Hey look there is that rat! if he is here then the Seven Sages are behind this!" James says

"THAT IS CORRECT!" the orange, green, and yellow robot shouts out loudly

"Gaaaaaah! My ears! That hurts dammit! I have senses of a dragon!" Jeff shouts out angry

"Oh dear, I suppose this won't do at all…" the other machine says and tosses down a cube and creates a sphere surrounding himself and the guys in it and everything is quiet but they can see the girls are talking but can't hear a thing from them "that's much better, now we have no need to listen to that loudmouth Copypaste…"

"Huh? What in the heck? How is this happening?" Josh asks confused

"It was my invention that did it of course, I wanted some quiet for only us to chat. The item you see on the ground I placed creates a sphere, anyone inside will be unable to hear stuff outside unless you walk out of course." he explains

"So who are you anyway? Are you part of…" James asks

"Correct, I am the smartest one of the Seven Gods of Revolution! I am Dr. Mechazo!" he tells them

"A scientist I assume then?" James asks

"Precisely, I of course wasn't meant for fighting but I did happen to find some interesting data while I was here. Your technology is rather extraordinary, so I hoped to be able to design much more with this!" Mechazo says

"Not on my watch, I am gonna destroy that device of yours!" James shouts angry

"Very well, then you leave me no choice! Battle mode engage!" he shouts and his machine changes shape and his main color becomes black color

"Then I'll take you down, but I swear if you destroy my factory Jeff I am gonna be going after you!" James yells at him

"I feel like you are gonna put your anger all out on me… but no need to worry about!" Jeff says and places his left hand on the ground with his gauntlet out "Arena change; battle arena!" the area around them changes into a battle arena stage

"What the… what did you just do?" Josh asks

"So there were times where Histoire was a bit worried that we might ruin some city areas so she was able make a feature and change the area around us in a large radius into like a new Virtual arena, of course there are invisible walls and it will also seem like we are outside of the factory and we won't do any real world damage!" Jeff explains to them

"Wow, you are really prepared…" James says

"Yea but anyway let's do this!" Jeff charges towards the enemy

"Analyzing enemy; … status complete!" Mechazo says scanning Jeff as he jumps and goes for a punch he suddenly gets caught and tossed back

"What? How did you?" Jeff asks

"I am a machine I can analyze your movements before you can even land it on me!" Mechazo says "So come and try your best fools!" The trio try their best to land a single hit but not even once did they do so "pitiful, I might as Well just finish you off now." he then fires missiles but these don't explode but release a large amount of gas "I was prepared for you Dragon Slayer, you can consume fire, but you can consume poison gas."

"Well I think I am feeling lucky today." Josh says and starts sucking in the Poison "since I'm a poison Dragon slayer!"

"What? Did Shazar not mention you?" Mechazo asks and Josh goes in for a roar at him "fool poison can affect a machine, guess you need to learn a les-" before he could continue Jeff took the time to punch him "what?! But how? No matter I will still-" as he thinks Jeff was gonna strike James took the hit and they continue the rally until he was down to his knees "making me focus on one person… they figured it out… ugh, well you have done well… I will take my leave and drop this for you to keep." He drops a device and walks out as the scene returns to normal

"Alright now that is over." Jeff says and they can hear Noire mad about something about Blanc and Alex _"Whatever happened we should discuss it back at Planeptune so Histoire can learn this…"_

_James; a bit long it seems…_

_Jeff; well apparently the author wanted to do this so…_

_James; whatever… after that horrible destruction from one of the Seven Sages known as Copypaste, Noire blames the Lowee duo from distracting us and giving them a chance to destroy a factory_

_Jeff; as well as the scientist Dr. Mechazo had scanned the technology inside, now we venture forth towards Lowee and we deal with a high powerful enemy that I'll get to fight!_

_James; you better get ready for a high powered battle between two powerful fighters in the next one!_

_Next time; Onwards to the nation Lowee! The Fire God Slayer Flare!_

**That is it for that, ok I didn't really have much planned for this battle really, I just felt like it has gone long enough. For now the group has eliminated the threat at Lastation, though it seems that the distraction seemed to have related to this destruction now the Lastation pair are upset about it and want to show them who's boss. What will happen to our heroes? Find out in the next Chapter! Brawl on!**


	5. Fire Dragon VS Fire God

_Chapter 4; Onwards to the nation Lowee! The Fire God Slayer Flare!_

So to make sure people are caught up, the Planeptune four returned and got a connection with Histoire and she explains that they need to increase shares to be able to open a portal between dimensions and she tells them the Citizen Rights Group is now growing and giving everyone a hard time now, as well as Neptune annoyed that Noire is more popular than she is and the words she said made Jeff slightly cry happy to hear her motivated words

"Ok so I am gonna tell everyone it's been a couple of weeks since we last talked to Histoire, and we barely had shares raised but still with Noire and James getting the better of things and Lowee is still losing people living there." Jeff says explaining to the audience "Ok so this will be the one time I break the fourth wall so enjoy the Chapter!"

As they had finished they get a visit from Noire and James with upsetting expressions about that day with Lowee's pair distracting them from their factory being destroyed

"Ugh! I'm so pissed off!" Noire yells out mad

"Hey, calm down Noire… there is no reason to get upset already." Jeff tells her

"Calm down?! I'm calm as hell! Why aren't you guys even upset from before?!" James asks loudly

"I'm not really sure how I should feel about this situation…" Josh explains

"You're not sure?! Dude you should be agreeing that this is ridiculous!" James says upset

"Was the sabotage of your factory by the Seven Sages and perhaps Lowee that awful?" Small Histoire asks

"It's not worth calling sabotage! It's harassment, plain and simple!" Noire says "painting regular CDs black, selling them like they're OUR software! Jamming toothpicks in controller ports."

"That… is harassment, truly." Histoire says

"Annoying junk like that has been happening throughout the nation at a constant pace…" James says "ugh, I hate being screwed with! I mean, both a CPU and Protector siding with the Seven Sages? Am I right or what?!"

"I guess so…" Josh says still unsure

"Ok look, I can understand that you are frustrated about all of this, but we can't be sure if Lowee's really involved with that…" Jeff says

"Are you stupid?! That loud robot said with his own mouth they were working with Lowee!" Noire shouts out at him

"Yeah, but although… I can't really believe it really…" Jeff says

"S-so, Noire, James… did you travel all the way to Planeptune today to voice your complaints?" Histoire asks

"Are you saying we're not welcome?" Noire asks

"N-no, that is not it at all!" Histoire says

"I like it when you come to play, but I don't like it when you're mad or super whiny…" Plutia says which Jeff and Josh become slightly worried if they think she is gonna do what she think is gonna do

"I can't help it! Who else am I going to complain to!? It's not like I have any other… uh…" Noire explains

"Awww…" all the girls say

"Wh-what!? Stop looking at me with those pitying eyes!" Noire says being a bit tsundere

"That's our Noire, yes indeed! Here you go! I'll listen to all of your complaints today." Neptune says happily though Jeff probably knows it was a joke

"Gee! A-are you serious? If you mean that, I'm going to unload everything I got…" Noire says

"Huh? If I usually get all jokey with Noire like that, she gets even more upset…" Neptune says

"That is how much baggage they have at this moment, it seems." Histoire says

"Booooo, I don't wanna hear it…" Plutia says

"I mean, like SERIOUSLY! I don't like that they feel the need to sabotage us in the first place." James says starting his complaints "if their nation is SO much better, shouldn't a real CPU and Protector just do their best to support their OWN nation?!" Histoire agrees with that

"If it's a matter of pride and they don't want to lose, why stoop to such a pathetic low, y'know?" Noire asks "I mean, how can a nationals by both a CPU and a Protector for so long be run this way?! It boggles my mind!"

"Yeeeep…" Jeff says

"Gee whiz, how nice for Planeptune! Nothing bad ever happens to you! If you ever managed to get your acts together, maybe you'd take some of the harassment away from me!" James says and Plutia interrupts though they told her be quiet and continue

"Huh? Plutie, your eyes seem kinda… locked into position…" Neptune says and Jeff, Josh and Histoire realized what she might do

"Uh, hey you two could you please stop for now…?" Jeff asks

"Don't butt in also!" James yells out

"Dude! Would you listen and take a close look at Plutia!" Josh warns them and they look and realised their mistake and she transforms to Iris Heart which everybody panics which Histoire quickly leaves and then Iris Heart asks them that she'd like to have a private talk with Noire and James

"Oh so we can leave? Well if that's what you want then I am out of here!" Jeff says quickly leaving

"Sorry you two, you're on your own!" Josh says following Jeff and Neptune already behind them

After two hours of Iris Heart punishing Noire and James and the others outside of the room they have waited a long while and find out that Plutia has completely put both of them into shock and continue saying on going to Lowee and complain to them directly

"Wow, I am glad that I am not like that…" Jeff says with sweat dripping and they decided to wait until the two are out of it and make their journey to Lowee

So a little thing happened with Abnes arriving inside thinking that they were taking little kids which they have done nothing of the sort and Jeff suggested the Seven Sages would be behind something like this and of course Abnes didn't think they would stoop up to something like that. So she left and they make their journey to Lowee

_Meanwhile with the Seven Gods_

"I have received reports from Rei saying that the CPUs and Protectors of Planeptune and Lastation are moving onward towards Lowee." Slim explains

"For what reason do they have for going to Lowee?" Shazar asks

"Who knows, what I'd outstanding is those young men. They are so charming to soon be my little pawns." A woman says seductively

"Calm yourself down Luvia, you can have them once we rid the CPUs." A female says

"I might as well make my way back to Lowee and prepare for the plan now." Another female says and gets off and heads out

"I assume you tend to fight the Fire Dragon Slayer?" Mechazo asks her

"If he were to try to against me, he would be at a no win state." She replies and leaves

The group was able to get past the border and quickly past the guard that was patrolling the exit to the city

"It looks like… we lost him…" James says breathing heavily who also carried Noire as Jeff carried Neptune

"Yea, at least we were able to get here to the city." Jeff says "darn Plutia, if she didn't stop while we were running I would have… wait where is she… and Josh?"

"Wait… I thought they were behind us a second ago." James says "Oh great, we better go find them."

"All these plants are messing with my nose, I can't get a good scent on them…" Jeff says and the two put the girls down and go searching around

"Darn it Plutia, we would have gotten here if you didn't stop… now then… where are the others…?" Josh asks

"I can't believe they'd get lost like this… I wonder where they are..." Plutia says thinking then sees the view of Lowee "Wow, so this is Lowee? It's so interesting…"

"I see. Interesting. This is what the largest nation looks like. The streets of Lowee are fascinating." A woman says who is in a bright green and black dress getting their attention to see her along with a male slightly taller than Jeff with blonde hair, green eyes, wears a green and black jacket with short sleeves, a black shirt with a Green X from the shoulders to the waist, black pants, brown boots, has a sword and shield on his back along with a bow and a container of arrows and the two pairs stare at one another curious at the other "d-do you have some business with me? Perhaps I have some tea frozen on my face?"

"Ummm, is this your first time in Lowee, lady?" Plutia asks her

"Hmm? Um, yes, but…" the woman says

"Hey uh, you do know we got to find the others." Josh tells Plutia "I am very sorry to cut this short but we better be off!"

"Look there they are!" Jeff shouts out and the four run over to them

"Oh there you guys are! Thanks a lot for leaving us behind, Jeff, James!" Josh says annoyed

"Not our fault that she stopped!" Jeff shouts at him

"Wait who are those two?" James asks

"Some random couple we ran into saying this is their first time in the nation." Josh explains which the male blushed trying not to yell out

"I am certainly glad that you found your friends. I believe I shall take my leave…" as the woman was about to leave

"Isaac! Dude it's been so long buddy!" Jeff shouts and wraps an arm around Isaac "of course there would be a Isaac over here also! Plus with Vert here you both must be the CP-" before Jeff could continue Isaac covers his mouth

"What are you doing?! Revealing identification is not allowed!" Isaac shouts and drags him away with the others except Neptune and Vert confused "Who are you? And what do you know about me and Vert?!"

"Oh yeeeea, my bad we never met here. The name's Jeff. I am one of Planeptune's Goddess Protector's!" He says with a grin

"Planeptune? That meager nation? I have underestimated you, then. To think your nation has a great enough network to have unmasked our identities…" Isaac says "I say to you not to reveal anything about us to any event, you got that?"

"Um, I guess maybe…?" Jeff asks _"the heck is his problem? He seems to have gotten suspicious all of a sudden as well as Vert…"_ and the group gets together and with sudden addition with the other two joining them and going through the building until they get to an open room and Jeff could realize the scent of a duo inside

"Oh hey, a big open room!" Neptune exclaims

"It sure is… um, this could be…?" Plutia says

"Our destination, I assume. And, look. The CPU and Protector is sitting here, waiting for us to arrive." Noire says

"You're so frickin' slow. I thought you might've bit the dust on your way here or something." White Heart says

"I would have believed they would get here sooner." Alex says with two warrior monsters unseen by Jeff and he stands up

"Yea, can't we just talk about this?" Jeff asks and Alex summons out his duel disk "I guess not, he is serious about this."

"Never mind that, I have a mountain of complaints to say to that face of yours!" James yells out and Alex uses his gauntlet to change the scenery to a grassy field

"None of you assholes are worthy of being Protectors, and I'll prove it!" Alex shouts out "I will fight every single one of you!" Jeff clashes his fists together with fire

"Alright, if its fight you want then I'll give it to you!" Jeff says ready although Abnes comes in along with Warechu and James started arguing with Alex as the duo start filming

"W-wait is this being filmed live!?" James asks

"You bet, we thought it would be a good idea for the whole world to see to beat your asses to the ground." Alex says grinning

"I w-was not prepared for something like this!" James says

"Geez, and here I thought I had troubles…" Jeff says

"As screw it, you guys get ready also! We are taking this guy down!" James says with a midnight blue aura around him, and Alex having a red aura around him

"Ugh, guess I have no choice but to fight also." Jeff says fired up and burning with flames

"If I only attack his things… will my Poison affect him…" Josh says with worry

"I only see them destroyed and he gets pain, so I don't know if poison will affect him." Jeff says and they take stance

"Good, now let me show you this! Junk Synchron, tune up with Speed Warrior!" Alex commands the two monsters and they disappear summoning Junk Warrior

"Now that's completely new to me…" Jeff says

"This is called Synchro summoning, I can summon a certain level monster by combining the levels of a tuner and any other regular monsters and equal the level of a Synchro monster, Junk Synchron has 3 levels, while Speed Warrior has 2 levels, add those and you get Junk Warrior which is a level 5 Synchro monster." Alex explains

"Sounds really complicated…" Josh says and James goes in and go for a punch attack as Alex's Junk Warrior attacks also and sends him away some distance

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Jeff goes in for a strike and his fist lands on something and once he sees what he hit it wasn't Alex's warrior

"Good thing I activated Scrap Iron Scarecrow." Alex says but then he sees Josh strike his warrior with a poison hit and slowing draining the attack power "no! I can't allow this, I summon tune warrior." A small red warrior appears "alright, I never thought I get to bring him out, but you forced me to do so now I will tune my Tune Warrior with my Junk Warrior to summon my most powerful creature! I call forth the Dragon of the stars, take flight Stardust Dragon!" A blue portal opens before Alex and out comes a white dragon "Now go, Cosmic flare!" His Dragon blasts at the trio and they dodge out of the way and suddenly Jeff blocks a punch noticing Alex became one with his Dragon "impressive for being part of Planeptune's Goddess Protector."

"Well guess what, I am all fired up now, Fire Dragon's Talon!" Jeff backs away and kicks Alex in the stomach "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Then punches him as Jeff is given some fire from James and sends through the wall just as it returned to normal

"I… can't… believe this…" Alex says as the part of his Dragon disappears from him to his normal looks and laying on his back on the floor and Abnes finishing the live video with two people coming into the room "Minister… Secretary…"

"It seems that you both have lost just as expected…" the Secretary says

"What… should we do? If this keeps up, our nation… Lowee will…" Alex says weakly

"Have no worries, I will take care of this. As I do with this nation for myself." She says which shocks Alex and Blanc

"If you think you can do just whatever you got the wrong idea!" Jeff charges at the mysterious girl who isn't phased and she smacks him to the ground with a fist lit with black flames

"Black flames? What is that?" James asks

"Secretary what is that you have?" Alex asks

"Hmhmhm how foolish of you, you see my real identity is… I am Flare, one of the Seven Gods of Revolution, and I am also a Fire God Slayer!" She explains which surprises the CPUs and Protectors

"A God Slayer?" Purple Heart asks

"Yes, and thanks to you all we have had to be under these two hot-heads…" Flare says with a slight smile still with her eyes half opened

"You won't get away with this!" Jeff says with glares at her

"Try as you must, soldiers, arrest them and put those special bands on the protectors so they can not use their powers to escape." Flare says and soldiers come in and put bands on Jeff, Josh, James, and Alex and bring them into a cell well actually two different ones really and far away from each other

"Dammit! When I get my hands on her I'll beat her to a pulp!" Jeff shouts angry

"Dude calm down, we can't do much with these on… it must seal our powers to be able to get out…" James says

"Ugh, I messed up so much… I never wanted any of this to happen and yet… here we are…" Jeff says sighing and looks at Alex and he just stayed quiet "You should like be mad or something…" he still stays silent "ok listen, for what we did wasn't intentional… I can see that you are upset about how things were things for you…"

"So what? You all came and made things worse." Alex says

"Isn't it life that we sometimes can't do anything alone, sometimes I go and do something risky and possibly get myself almost killed. But what motivates me is being there for my friends, nothing gets me riled up than protecting all my friends." Jeff explains and Alex didn't know what to say "Alex, let's be friends… all of us will be your friends."

"Huh?! You'll be my friends?" Alex asks

"Of course, and to help you we will get your nation back." Jeff says

"Thank you, all of you…" Alex says with slight tears

"Ugh, I guess I'll help just because Jeff suggested it… but how are we able to do this…?" James asks "as well as getting ourselves out of this cell and these bands."

"These bands were created by her, so she might anticipated that some of our abilities might have an easy way of escaping." Alex explains

"So this is where you guys are all at?" Isaac says and comes into view and he uses a key to open the cell "lucky was able to find you guys, if I was caught then you would have probably have no way of escaping." He says and then gets an electrical weapon out and holds it between the band's and each one disables and fall off

"Yes sweet! Good thing you were around Isaac. Alright, if I am right about one thing those two might plan to record a broadcast to take over the nation, if we use that to our advantage then we might be able to get some faith back for Alex and Blanc!" Jeff says and they leave the cell

"I don't even understand why Vert had planned this, she is taking her advantages to them… I better get back now." Isaac says leaving and the guys were able to reunite with the girls and get to the area where the duo were about to start the broadcast and Josh catches the rat before he could escape

"Alright rat listen well, I have poison effects. So if you wanna keep yourself alive I want you to roll the camera for us." Josh tells him

"This one is mine." Jeff says which the others were confused "I promise myself to bring faith to Alex and Blanc, and rid you out of here and sending a message to your pals!"

"Is that so Dragon Slayer? It's quite a surprise someone as low class as you dare challenge me." Flare says unphased by his threat

"I don't give a damn about you think! Cause I am gonna beat you and return Lowee to their rightful owners!"

-Fairy Tail; Fire Dragon VS Fire God-

Jeff goes straight towards her and swing his fists at her as does she and clash blows

"You try and yet you can barely do a scratch on me, how foolish!" Flare says and tosses a large ball of divine flames and it explodes sending Jeff through some posts supporting some pathways

"This is ain't over! With the flames on the right and left, combine together…" Jeff starts saying and Flare starts creating a ball of fire "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"Fire God's Kagutsuchi!" Flare shouts out and they collide their attacks but Jeff was overwhelmed and knocked back into another building "such foolishness Dragon Slayer, do you think someone such as you can compare to a God Slayer?"

"I don't give up so easily! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Jeff blows a large stream of fire thinking he got her but he sees her consuming his his fire

"You got some very spicy fire, I am quite impressed, still you are outmatched. Fire God's bellow!" She does a breath attack and knocking Jeff through a large amount and the building being destroyed "as I have told you, it is not possible to battle against someone of a higher rank." The guys were worried that Jeff couldn't win though see him getting up and look at her with fear

_"He's trembling with fear… is he now realising it is useless?"_ Alex asks to himself in his thoughts

"It seems you feel fear seeing as how you are trembling." Flare says enjoying the sight

"Your right… this is fear… but it isn't because of you…" Jeff says which she looks at him confused "This fear… it's something different… that I may be scared with something that will happen in the future…" Jeff lights on fire and remembering something a man told him that he once fought back home "I won't let someone like you hurt my friends!" Jeff then goes in and lands a punch across her face catching her by surprise a bit and fights back more seriously this time and trading blows to each other and she pushes him back and forms a scythe from here flames and swing destroying more of the building and luckily Jeff jumped above the attack but gets punched in the stomach

"You have made me reach this far so now you are finished. Fire God's Supper!" Flare forms an attack and trap Jeff inside a sphere of black fire with her hands clasped together holding him inside the sphere "with you trapped, you will soon turn to ash."

"That's what you think! I can still eat my way out!" Jeff says and the others could see him in trouble

"Jeff… no…" Purple Heart says scared, as Jeff tries to consume the flames but to no avail he couldn't

"I told you, consuming divine flames is way out of your league, you will suffer until you are no more and when that happens your CPU's power will completely vanish. Guh!" Flare says until someone gots her trapped and tries pulling her hands apart "You! So you dare try to be the hero in this?"

"I am not gonna let someone like you put one my friends in harm! So I'll force you to let go!" Alex says

"Are you so certain? With how much strength you have you may not be able to." Flare says and puts Alex in flames causing him pain "You better let go of me or else you'll be going with the Dragon Slayer!"

"Alex, just let go of him please!" Jeff shouts at him

"I have no rights to letting go! I won't let someone like her obliterate my friends!" Alex shouts trying harder to let her grip go and Jeff tries escaping by using his strength and force out with his fire

-End Music-

"Well then, who will fall first, you or the Dragon Slayer? Otherwise I'll get two in one shot." Flare says as Jeff tries to break through but to no avail his fire disappears putting Purple Heart in shock "seems as the foolish Dragon Slayer has become the first victim of falling to my strength, how unfortunate." But before she could enjoy her victory everyone could see that Jeff is now suddenly consuming the flames "What? But that's impossible… there can't be any possibility for someone to eat my divine flames…"

"Geez, that was rough I didn't know there was a special trick to eat different flames…" Jeff says

"He consumed the flames?! This is bad, what am I gonna do?" Mr. Badd asks scared about how Jeff was able to get out of Flare's grip

"Are you serious Jeffy!? You are way to risky! Do you really want to die?!" Purple Heart asks him sounding angry

-Fairy Tail; Natsu Theme-

"Of course not Neptune, I promise myself that I would protect my friends!" Jeff says and uppercut Flare into the air "cause I won't let people such as them, bring harm to our friends!" Jeff yells and jumps into the air "Dragon and Divine flames combine together…" Flare is shocked about the next thing "Dragon God's Brilliant Flame!" He clashes his hands together and causes a large explosion making Flare scream and crash land on the ground in shock as Jeff lands on his feet and James goes over and straps the bands on her to seal her magic away and puts another set on her legs "I did it! Listen here Seven Sages! As well as the Seven Gods of Revolution! Let this be a warning for every single one of you! If you ever dare harm any of my friends that I consider family, I'll come straight for all of you and beat you to the ground just like this one back here!" The camera points to Flare still in shock from the attack

-End Music-

"Now you listen here! Never ever lose faith in me and the CPU of Lowee!" Alex shouts out to the camera

"Very well done, here is your little reward. Now go film the girls for the rest of it." Josh tells Warechu and gives him a bag of money

"You got it, chu. Heck this is the best ever, getting money while doing this. I should do this more often, chu." Warechu says and goes to where the girls are at

"You are one crazy dude, you know that?" James says to Jeff

"Heck, sometimes risking things is always a habit of mine." Jeff tells him

"I wonder about you, also I was able to modify those bands she made, and now they won't find out what I did to change it all." James says proudly

_"Still I wonder… the missing children could be because of the Seven Sages… I better talk to Histoire about this…"_ Josh says in his thoughts as White Heart and Iris Heart punish Mr. Badd

_Alex; defeating a God Slayer is quite an achievement there Jeff_

_Jeff; ugh, I feel so tired after fighting her… I'm just glad that we were able to restore Lowee back to their rightful owners_

_Alex; well it's time we do the ending chapter sequence now_

_Jeff; right, so after the battle with Flare we were able to get Lowee back to Blanc and Alex, although we did see Flare tearing up which might have crushed her spirits…_

_Alex; serves her right for ever tricking me! She must have taken the loss hard, as for us we are able to restore our Basilicom after it received critical damage from the battle_

_Jeff; but now we are gonna have some surprise visits from home, ugh I hate saying that because using the portal won't give us a chance to return home. So see you next time on the next Chapter!_

_Next time; Surprise arrival! Planeptune brothers VS Leanbox pair!_

**Hell yea I was excited to do that chapter, also the last three of the Seven Gods of Revolution are gonna remain hidden until later since I got a different plan with the rest of them. For now our heroes were able to liberate Lowee from the grasps of Mr. Badd, and the God Slayer Flare. Although what does Vert and Isaac plan to do since Jeff and Neptune do know who they are just like back home, though something fierce might happen later, but what is the question of course. Find out next time! Brawl on!**


	6. Purple Brothers VS Leanbox Duo

_Chapter 5; Surprise Arrival! Planeptune brothers VS Leanbox pair!_

So two weeks passed and Noire was able to finish a new outfit for Jeff as he requested, for his new attire he has an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat, that is tucked and zipped. His overcoat is Black and purple unlike his previous outfit being white and purple. The sleeve covers his left arm, leaving his Fairy mark and his entire right arm exposed, still wears the scarf given by Ignius, and has a black wristband on his right wrist.

"Alright sweet, this feels much more comfortable. I did notice my original outfit was kinda getting small on me, possibly I gotten some growth." Jeff says as he is with Neptune, Noire, and James

"I kinda noticed your vest was a bit small on you. You are lucky I had a lot of free time to make that, as well make it flame resistant so you won't burn it up." Noire explains to him and he tests by lighting his hands on fire and throwing a few punches

"Alright, looks like I am good to go." Jeff says glad with his new outfit and both Alex and Blanc came over also and the six of them go inside the basilicom "Hey we are back!" They see Plutia and Josh with three little girls which they were staring blankly for a moment and shouted at the same time shocked which made one of them cry

"Yikes! Please don't yell everyone…" Josh says

"Of course we're going to yell! Plutie, when'd you pop them out?!" Neptune asks which everyone is panicking and seriously confused about it and Histoire came into the room

"Neptune, Jeff, I recall explaining this to both of you already…" Histoire says

"Huh? What was it that we talked about before?" Jeff asks

"In response to the incidents of disappearing children, we are using the Basilicom as a daycare." Histoire explains

"Uh… wait now I remember, I was so anticipated about my new outfit that I am wearing, I completely let it slip my mind… so these little ones are who we are taking care of huh?" Jeff asks

"Yup, that's right." Josh says

"I almost fell into shock if they actually did do what I think they did." James says sighing in relief and Plutia asks for their help of course they refused but Plutia said she would transform and they know that seeing something so terrifying would scar them so they agree to help with caring for the kids and they help around and the guys couldn't take it anymore but they have gotten the kids to sleep and Histoire explains that they have gotten a deceleration of war upon the three nations against Leanbox on a island in the south, and have explains that the plan to return Jeff and Neptune home and move to the balcony

"All right. I have done as instructed and moved to a wide, open area…" Histoire says and they were all silent

"Neppy, are you and Jeffy really leaving…?" Plutia asks and Neptune didn't know how to respond

"That's how things have to be. They aren't from our world." Noire explains

"Aww, I don't want you to go… I'll be lonely without you…" Plutia says

"Plutie, it makes me sad too, but…" Neptune says

"If you're going to leave, get it over with. We're busy with the message from… Leanbox, was it?" Noire says bluntly

"This isn't the time to act so hostile." Blanc says

"Ain't it funny though?" Jeff asks "I made friends with four of the same people I know so well from a different dimension, as well as two new ones."

"Yes. I shall put you on speaker." Small Histoire says

"Testing, testing… Neptune, Jeff, can you both hear me?" Big Histoire asks

"Loud and clear Histoire." Jeff says

"I apologize for the lengthy delay. I have finally discovered a way for us to create a path and return you both home. And it is all because you both have worked very hard in that world." Histoire explains

"Well it was no problem really…" Jeff explains

"I will open the pathway right now, so please wait there…" Histoire says

"H-hey, Histy! Uh…" Neptune starts saying

"Yes? What is the matter?" She asks her

"Can I stay just a bit longer? I promise, only for a little bit!" Neptune says though Histoire was confused "I still got stuff to do over here! I'd be a crummy main character if I abandon my gal pals now!" and Jeff sighs

"I thought you might say that Neptune, but if I am right we can't stay longer while our shares are slowly going down." Jeff says

"Exactly as Jeff has said, your shares are decreasing each and every day you both are gone. If you pass this opportunity, I cannot guarantee that there will ever be another one." Histoire explains and Neptune was feeling disappointed and Plutia being sad about it but will find and the girls were feeling sad and slightly crying "Neptune, I understand how you are feeling, but time is short."

"We understand Histoire. See you all another time everyone…" Jeff says holding back tears and Histoire opens a beam of light creating a portal between the two realms "So this is it… we may never meet again, but we'll never-"

"Histoire! My big sister! Is Neptune really coming back?!" Nepgear's voice is heard

"No, Nepgear! D-do not disturb this very sensitive process! I need to concentrate!" Histoire warns her

"Oh, wowee, what's this light? Is this where she's coming from?!" Nepgear asks

"You idiot! Listen to Histoire! Get back here!" Adam shouts at her

"What in the? Histoire, what's going on over there?" Jeff asks

"Th-there's is a slight problem… oh, my. This is why I had tried to keep this plan confidential…" Histoire explains

"Neptune! Hey, can you hear me?!" Nepgear shouts out hoping she can hear her

"I know that spoiling voice! It's Nep Jr.!" Neptune says

"I suddenly have a horrible feeling about this…" Jeff says worried

"I don't see her. Where is she?!" Nepgear asks getting closer to the portal

"Hey, Nepgear don't go into that!" Adam shouts at her

"What's the holdup?" James asks

"My guess is something over there is gonna screw up…" Jeff says

"Jeeeeeeeff!" The voice of Ruby is heard and suddenly he, Adam, and Nepgear are getting sucked into it

"Nepgear, Adam!" Histoire shouts in shock as the portal disappears

"The pillar of light vanished. Histoire, what's going on?" Noire asks

"Um, I think we should move away from this spot and just move little Histoire over here." Jeff says

"What? Why is everyone moving away from us?" James asks as he and Noire are confused and from above Nepgear screams

"Ice-make slide!" from above Adam uses his maker magic and create a spiral slide and slides on it "whoooooooa look out!" He shouts at James which the track ends behind him and he barely looks and gets smashed into "oww…"

"Well ain't that a surprise, it's Adam." Jeff says actually happy

"Ugh, hey Jeff how's it going?" Adam asks

"Well it seems to go differently now that you and Nepgear are here!" Jeff says

"Jeeeeeeff!" Ruby flies down to Jeff and he looks up and he flies into Jeff's chest

"Ruby! Hey my little buddy!" Jeff says happy to see his buddy and everyone heads inside and both Noire and James were upset with Nepgear and Adam landing on them, so they go inside and see the three awake and chat a bit and Histoire asks to look after all of them and end the call and they decided to go to Leanbox and Noire says that both Nepgear and Adam look after the kids and Neptune agrees with the idea and the girls leaving the Basilicom

"Uh wait Neptune we have something to say!" Adam says but she already left

"Explain later, please look after Nepgear and the little ones! I'll get you some treats on the way back! Come on Ruby!" Jeff says

"Aye sir!" Ruby says grabbing Jeff and flying out of the Basilicom and to a dungeon and Jeff and Josh learn they are given a boat to take to the island

"No! Anything but transportation!" Jeff says loudly in despair and Josh was literally about to throw up

"So Josh also gets motion sickness?" Neptune asks

"Don't even mention it!" He shouts out

"Why me…" Jeff says slumping

"Come on, it isn't that bad. Just once we go through and we can get there no problem." Ruby tells him

"Easy for you to say buddy…" Jeff says

"Wait, does Jeff get motion sickness also? Wow, someone like you has motion sickness?" James asks

"Don't get any funny ideas dude." Josh says looking annoyed and they go to the spot with the boat they get Jeff and Josh on and the boat moves to the island as both Jeff and Josh are feeling sick "I don't feel so good…"

"I wonder if it's only on Dragon Slayer's that get motion sickness." Ruby says

"Easy for you to say, Tempest is a Dragon Slayer and she doesn't feel sick on a boat." Jeff says feeling queasy

"I guess that's true." Ruby says as the boat makes it stop at the dock of the nation of Leanbox and they arrive at the Basilicom learning of Vert and Isaac being the duo that rule Leanbox and Jeff and Josh stayed out of the conversation after just barely getting off the boat but Jeff noticed a green jewel in one of the cases and looks through his gauntlet and check the list seeing the shape matches the one on his list

_"That gem in the case, that is what I need… I guess it was good that Adam and Nepgear went through…"_ Jeff says in his thoughts _"but how to get something like that without force… I might have to wait for a plan to come up…"_ the others finally decided to return home and the Planeptune four get home and Histoire tells them of an emergency about Nepgear and they find her completely depressed saying things about being unwanted

"Come on Nepgear, you still got me." Adam says rubbing her back to comfort her and Neptune tries talking to her a bit though Nepgear sighs and groans "This is your own fault, you hear!?"

"My fault?!" Neptune asks in shock

"It kinda is, now she is all negative…" Jeff says until a message appears from his gauntlet

'Nepgear has mastered the "Negativity" ability!'

"What in the? This is a weird message all of a sudden… but why did I get it though?" Jeff asks and he gets another message

'By worrying about her lack of personality, Nepgear can now master various abilities. Depending on the situation she finds herself in, she may master various other unhelpful abilities.'

"Ok, one thing about this I rather not have to read these, second I didn't want to leave her in a state like this. I feel like a bad Protector to not be around the little sister of the CPU I protect…" Jeff says and sits by Nepgear "Hey Nepgear, listen both me and Neptune feel sorry for leaving you behind and hey, cheer up. I got you something, now let me see through my menu…" he looks through the menu and finds it which is a bag "ah here we go! I might spoil you with this but just to get your spirits up, here you go some mechanical parts for you to tinker with. I know how you like to make lots of neat gadgets!" Which raises her spirit up a bit

"Honestly I wouldn't want her to do so, but just keep her happy I will allow it." Adam says

"Speaking of, what was it you wanna tell us? I remember before we left you wanted to tell Neptune something." Jeff says

"Oh that, uh well even though while you were away… I kinda confessed my feelings to her…" Adam says blushing as Nepgear blushes also and both Neptune and Jeff were silent for a while until Neptune dropped to the ground in complete shock

"Neptune?! Oh geez that took me by surprise…" Jeff says

"We weren't sure how to tell you because I said it a couple of months ago before you both arrived here." Adam explains

"So you have been hiding this from us the entire time?" Jeff asks

"They love each other!" Ruby says and Neptune gets up

"N-no! Unacceptable! I can't let my awesomely cool sweet Nep Jr. date yet, I won't allow-" Neptune gets interrupted by Jeff

"Be happy for your sister, you say she isn't ready but I think she is more than capable to handle herself. Besides if it's my brother then there is no need to worry." Jeff says with a smile and Neptune wasn't sure about it but sighs

"Alright, I'll let it be. But if you do something weird with my sweet Nep Jr.!" Neptune says sounding serious

"Come on Neptune, I doubt they would do anything like that! Now let's go out and do our very best!" Jeff says and they do so and Adam still able to use his maker magic

"So I am confused about something… you both are brothers, and yet you both are opposite elements…" Josh says

"We don't really understand either but we just let it slide." Jeff explains as they finish they return to the basilicom and a week passes for both the Planeptune candidates, and now Nepgear making drinks for everyone

"Thanks Nepgear, it's exactly the way I like it." Adam says

"Um Adam… your clothes…" Nepgear says and he notices it

"Geez, you really need to stop that bad habit of yours bro…" Jeff tells him "good thing I explained to everyone it before it happened."

"Wow, a bad habit of his? That is a way to get girls." James says making a joke and Jeff punches him "ow dude! I didn't mean it literally!"

"So remember how Vert was putting something up for sale? How did it work out then?" Jeff asks

"For Lowee, there wasn't much of a threat really." Alex says

"Same for us in Planeptune." Jeff says

"Same for you all? It had no effect on us in Lastation." James says and suddenly Vert bursts in upset about her hardware not being popular in other nations and declares a fight with with everyone at her nation otherwise she would tell the entire world that all of them are afraid to fight her and she exits the Basilicom and Neptune decided to ask for a CPU Memory so Nepgear can have her CPU abilities and she might want to make herself grow a bit and a message appeared on Jeff's Gauntlet

"Another one? This is getting ridiculous and inviting us to fi-" Jeff stops himself for a moment and think for a moment _"Oh wait if we can make a deal then I can get one thing done no problem, and that would mean we got one of the eight gems Silvia asked for me to find."_ The group makes their way to Leanbox and go into a forest and able to find the two waiting _"No matter the costs I need that gem for Silvia."_ And as the girls talk a bit Neptune asks Vert if she could give Nepgear a CPU Memory and of course she does and Nepgear becomes Purple Sister as Adam has ice form on his left hand and it breaks showing his gauntlet

"Alright, it's good to have this." Adam says and the girls continue and Vert exclaims that Nepgear is her sister and things get awkward "like hell I am allowing this! You aren't going to be taking her!"

"Then perhaps we shall battle for her?" Vert asks

"Are you nuts? You can't battle a protector! You don't even know what he can do!" Isaac yells at her

"Then perhaps you should join in the fight, two on one?" Vert asks him

"Let's make it two VS two! There's something in your basilicom I want! I am not gonna leave until I get it!" Jeff says and Adam probably understands what it is

"And what is it that you want from my basilicom?" Vert asks

"There was a stone in the glass case I saw, if you know what I am talking about." Jeff says

"No, you wouldn't dare! That has been part of Leanbox for so long, I can't just give it to you!" Vert says

"Oh? You were sounding so confident a moment ago! Are you scared about losing it? Who said they would tell the whole world the other CPUs would be so afraid to fight you?" Jeff says and Vert looks worried

"Ooooooh Jeffy is making a comeback against her!" Neptune says

"This is kinda surprising to see him making her sweat." Noire says

"I kinda worry they might go a bit overboard…" Nepgear says

"Alright fine, if I win Nepgear is mine!" Vert says

"If we win then we keep Nepgear and take that stone!" Jeff says as he and Adam get into battle stance

"Very well, Isaac to battle!" Vert says as she transforms

"Why am I always pulled into these situations…?" Isaac asks with a sigh and draws out his sword "Prepare to face my fury!"

"Witness the power of Leanbox's CPU… Green Heart!" She says and charges at them

-Kingdom Hearts 2; Vim and Vigor-

"Ice-make shield!" Adam creates a barrier blocking her from advancing "Ice-make Battle Axe!" He then creates a large axe smacking Vert away and Isaac blocking the attack

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" Jeff kicks Isaac knocking him some distance and Vert charges and thrusts her spear trying to strike Jeff though he kicks her spear up making her wide open and struck by Adam's Ice Cannon "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Jeff smacks the two away and Vert uses a special attack at Adam which hits him and she smirks but he breaks which shocks her not expecting the result

"You are finished fool!" Isaac says

"Ice-make Freeze Lancer!" Adam shouts behind the two and hitting both of them "you think that actually got me?"

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Jeff tosses a large fireball causing an explosion

"Ice-make unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!" Adam creates a large amount of swords around him and send them flying all at Vert and Isaac and Jeff uses some created platforms made by his brother

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He forces his fist and forcing down to the ground and smashing Isaac to the ground strongly and Adam creates cannons making them fire at Vert leaving her unable to do anything

"Ice-make Knuckle!" Adam forms large ice fists punching her into a mountain and causing her to fall to the ground

"And that is what happens when you mess with the Planeptune Brothers!" Jeff says with a grin and Adam smiles with their win

-End Music-

_"This guy… he isn't normal… he's a monster…" _Isaac says in his thoughts terrified of Jeff's strength and Vert started bawling after returning to her normal form and she has being so demanding a rematch and somehow Plutia went to have fun with Nepgear which terrified her because Plutia transformed and Adam saw this and literally had a cold chill down his spine. Also a soldier came over and warn them that someone of the Seven Sages is destroying the city

"What? Not one of the Seven Gods of Revolution with them?" Jeff asks

"They never said anything about them…" the soldier explains

"None of our business then, let's leave this to the girls." James says

"Yea, Neptune and Noire had trouble against Arfoire when we first met them and I can tell we can totally beat them. So not gonna bother…" Josh says

"Still let's go watch and see what happens to make sure things don't get worse." Jeff says and they follow behind the girls and Isaac barely able to move much after Jeff's punch to the stomach

_Jeff: ok so yea ending up like this was kinda a cliffhanger now…_

_Isaac: partly but also a surprise we didn't see anyone from the Seven Gods_

_James: they must be busy than to let someone out to Leanbox_

_Alex: that or maybe just stubborn to choose who to send out since three have been beaten already_

_Jeff: anyway our next Chapter will bring us to a point about 5 years later after stopping the Seven Sages causing destruction to Leanbox, and we are gonna have some epic amount of fights in the three nations. We also might meet a new face. Get ready for these in the next Chapter!_

_Next time; A 5 year change! Attack in all Nations?! _

**Alright so previous chapter someone asked what Isaac looks like but although he was described just like how Vert appeared to observe the CPUs. So anyway our heroes have achieved their goal as Jeff obtained one of the Gems Silvia wanted him to acquire, though there is another somewhere out in the world. Where could it be, and what are they used for? And what will happen next for them? Find in the Next Chapter! Brawl on!**


	7. Trouble in the Nations

_Chapter 6; A 5 year change! Attack in all Nations?! _

"To think that someone was able to take down Flare, it's unexpecting really…" Mechazo says

"She is deep shock from her loss to the Dragon Slayer, oh boy he is such a fine young man!" A woman says with a seductive tone

"Our next plan of action has to be a distraction, these are where people are gonna be going." Slim says

"You sure you want Flare to be a part of this?" A male asks him

"You have requested to take charge into one of the nations, she may have failed before. Although going with Luvia things might be different." Slim explains

"But she still has those bands on her… why has no one even removed them?" A female asks

"Those bands were her design and yet we can not risk what it can do." Mechazo says "for now she will have to follow orders as said."

_To those I am away from; it's me again Jeffrey, so a lot has happened at this point, so we learn children are disappearing suddenly and made a decision to care for a few of them, which are called IF, Compa, and Peashy, two of the three I know back home. We have had tough battles especially when I fought a God Slayer, I thought we were done for, but thanks to me I was able to overcome the odds and defeat the opponent. It was going well until we were about to return home but though my brother and Nepgear went through the portal ruining the chance of me and Neptune returning. To our surprise we learn about them confessing to each other a long time ago. We went to Leanbox to confront the CPU, who is of course Vert of this dimension and I was able to obtain one of the Gems Silvia wanted, she did say there is a second one but I still need to search for it. Years pass as the kids grow and us staying at regular age. As I write this, I feel that there is much more to this than meets the eye… - Planeptune Goddess Protector Jeffrey_

With the group all inside the Planeptune Basilicom, the guys are gathered as the girls are watching the little ones

"They have grown so much, and now here we are with them about 5 years later." Jeff says

"Kids grow so much in such an amount of time." James says

"Yea, but they can get a bit annoying…" Alex says

"The only thing that can annoy us is the Seven Gods of Revolution, kind of a surprise there hasn't been much activity." Isaac says

"Here you go guys, I got the stuff needed." A new guy tells them who has brown hair, green eyes, wears a yellow jacket, with a black shirt, wears brown pants, and black shoes

"Thanks Valkoor, still going at a blank at the moment?" Jeff asks him

"Yea, I still can't remember much…" he says, this is Valkoor a guy Jeff and the others found unconscious and wounded, they brought him to the Basilicom and when he woke up he had no memory of what he was doing but only remember his name "but it's strange that Peashy wants to call me her older brother, I don't really understand why."

"Meh, she is only a kid so just go with it." Jeff tells him and IF made a story in a notebook and then one time Compa tried fixing Peashy up with a syringe though they stopped that from happening and they get calls about the other nations being attacked they hurry quickly

"It might be trouble, you guys should check if they might need help. I can watch over the little ones." Valkoor says and the guys head out to help out the others

_Lastation - City Streets_

The guys find James wondering the streets with a panicking reaction

"Oh geez… all the international stuff we put have been hacked, so many people complaining and such, ugh this is all so stressful!" James shouts out stressed

"You don't look so good dude." Jeff says

"Really?! What gave that away huh?! Ugh, sorry it's just we got so many people just asking for more secure things and I had to leave from the stress…" James says

"We will find out who is doing this and put a stop to it." Adam says and they try looking around for anything and find some devices giving out riddles and lead them to one of the factories and they find a certain robot guy

"Well did you like my clues? I had hoped you had found it entertaining." Dr. Mechazo says "it has taken me a long while to come up with them, but as you know I am a busy machine."

"Alright you, this has gone far enough! I am not just gonna allow some machine scientist to break through our systems!" James shouts out

"Oh that wasn't me. You see someone of the Seven Sages hacked their way in and also found some very interesting secrets that you and your CPU share." He explains which makes James worry what it is the person found out "obviously I don't know what, but he did have a secret camera in the room."

"Wait what?! A camera in our workroom?!" James asks now even a lot more worried

"Wow, it seems someone has a stalker…" Jeff says

"When I find the guy who was doing such things, I am going to destroy his ass!" James shouts angry

"Sounds like James is going on a rampage now…" Ruby says "best we better back away now." James was filling up with rage that he stomped his foot and made gravity change and have him beat up Mechazo easily

"That was kind of quick there and he kinda ruined some of stuff around here…" Jeff says "Well I think we will leave you alone James… see ya later!" The guys then leave Lastation

_Returning to Planeptune_

"We should check how Valkoor is doing with the little ones." Jeff says to Adam and Josh

"You hear something? Sounds like something is going on in there…" Josh asks

"If my ears aren't deceiving me I think it's that girl from the Seven Sages…" Jeff says with his eyes half opened and they go inside and see Abnes thinking they actually did kidnap kids and the kids are getting a good whoop on her "I am not gonna do anything here just to show how much work we had to do to raise them."

"I agree with you Jeff. Let her experience our pain a bit longer." Histoire says and far a short amount of time Abnes was down on the ground

"Good job girls, you beat the meanie girly." Jeff says to them

"Why're you praising them?! As an adult, this is something you should scold them for!" Abnes shouts out

"Come over here girls." Valkoor tells them

"This is your own fault for not listening in the first place to what Histoire was trying to tell you." Jeff says annoyed

"Ugh, well, I know that this is supposed to be a daycare of some kind now, but… th-these children are not being raised properly! Little girls must all be raised correctly, equally!" Abnes yells out

"Some of them have different personalities you can't make them all the same really…" Jeff says "I still think the Seven Sages are behind the kidnappings like I said before."

"Huh? Why would we do that?!" Abnes asks

"Let's see, if I were to guess we would have gotten information about the kidnappers. But there hasn't been anything like that. What if your buddies were hiding something from you that they kept secret of their real goal… so like something they are doing with those kids is the only logic that could be true…" Jeff explains

"Wow I never seen Jeff making thoughts like this." Ruby says

"Well why do you think both the Seven Sages and Seven Gods of Revolution, are attacking the other nations?" Jeff asks

"Hey! What was that about us causing chaos in other nations?!" Abnes asks shocked to hear this

"Have you not learned that your buddies are attacking the other nations? If so then this is probably the time where they are most likely hiding something from you." Jeff says and Abnes gets upset and hurries out "You can feel like you can trust your comrades but there is a secret that they keep from you." As they take their break Jeff and Valkoor were making small talk as Jeff is holding onto the first gem he has and Valkoor asked about it "oh this, it's something someone asked me to collect for an important mission."

"Oh, it's a shiny green color." Valkoor says

"Yea, although finding the other one is gonna be a pain if I have no idea where it could be." Jeff says and notices it glow for a bit as Valkoor stared into it for a moment and Jeff waved a hand in front of Valkoor "You alright dude?"

"Oh yea, sorry I spaced out for a moment… it's just I felt like I've seen something similar before but I can not remember when or where…" Valkoor says looking disappointed

"Hey, there is no need to feel down. Your memories will return soon."

_Lowee - Inside the Basilicom_

At Lowee there were some broken parts of the Basilicom building but luckily they were able to make the repairs to the support beams for the floors and the guys learn that Copypaste was here and a soldier brought him to the mines to bust down some rocks which they were surprised about and Alex asks them to come along and teach the guy a lesson for ruining the Basilicom

"Honestly I really don't have anything to say about this." Jeff says

"Yea, the soldiers were easily able to bring him somewhere and not fully destroy the basilicom." Adam says

"Even so, I can't forgive such insolence for ruining it!" Alex says pissed off and they get where Copypaste is and the workers were actually enjoying him helping out "uh…" Alex was completely stunned about how things are going and they didn't know what to do

"I have never seen such compassion between a robot and people before, it actually makes me not want to fight him." Jeff says almost with slight tears in his eyes

"You are strange sometimes bro." Adam says

"Ugh there is that idiot, I have been looking all over for him!" Shazar shouts who is behind them "and you fools are here as well!"

"Well then, I didn't expect we see you again Shazar! Looks like we are gonna get some fun out of this!" Jeff says with his hands on fire

"I am not gonna lose to fools such as you! You may have gotten lucky against me before, but don't expect this to happen so easily." Shazar says and uses his telekinesis to lift boulders and toss it at the group

"That guy has the same powers as James! How is that possible?" Adam asks

"Well if you wanna know a scientist asked me if she could give me some special powers, and take down some fool that ruined her life work!" Shazar explains which Jeff realized who he must be talking about

"Well that isn't going to happen! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Jeff says and blows a large amount of fire though he notices that Shazar covered with a boulder

"Come forth Junk Warrior!" Alex calls out his warrior and it go forward and punch Shazar into a wall

"Ice-make Knuckle!" Adam then forms fists out of ice going straight to Shazar which he uses his fire to melt the ice and Jeff comes in and punch him straight in the face and Alex commands his warrior and fight Shazar

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" Jeff kicks Shazar right into a large pile of boulders

"Ugh, why do I even bother now? I have been told to do such things, but now it just seems pointless… my soldiers are awaiting my return anyway…" Shazar says and leaves the cave

"Well that seemed simple, now that is over with just only need to head over to the last nation in trouble." Adam says and the trio leave the rest to Alex

_Leanbox - Zega Forest Dungeon_

"It's hard that Leanbox is just all the way out here across the ocean." Jeff says as they are in a forest area now

"It's not like back home, where we get to go anywhere by flying a lot." Ruby says on Jeff's shoulder

"Let's just help Isaac and Vert out with their problem." Adam says

"What the heck is all this?" Josh asks seeing some strange substance on the ground (think of the malice from Breath of the Wild) "I can feel an evil source from this…"

"Don't touch it!" Isaac shouts on top of a tree with a bow and arrow in hand "don't ever touch or step in that stuff! That drains your stamina if you stay on it to long, just jump over it or walk around it."

"What's going on around here? Did you find out what's causing this?" Jeff asks

"We have two problems, Vert is taking care of the other, I am trying to find who sent these four creatures of such evil onto our nation." Isaac explains

"Four? What are they?" Adam asks

"I am unsure at the moment, but what I do know is each has an element, Fire, Water, Wind, and Lightning… the problem is I can't fight all of them at once, so I am glad you guys are here." Isaac explains "I've been hiding because I have been running from them, each has a very powerful ability that I can barely watch what they can do."

"Alright, then we better spread out and if we find one take it out." Jeff says and they spread out looking around and carefully watch out for the Malice substance "I wonder why such things have invaded, and what they can do…"

"Who knows, let's hope we can take it down." Ruby says as they get to a big open area and Jeff dodges a swing from a bright blue energy blade and looks to see a large creature made of the substance and he can feel heat coming from the beast "This must be one of the things Isaac was talking about!"

"Yea, and it looks like it's the fire one, my lucky day." Jeff says and a barrier surrounds the area with the two and the creature tosses some fireballs allowing Jeff to consume the fire and gets his fists on fire "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He jumps and punches the beast causing it to fall to the ground "Fire Dragon's Talon!" He then kicks the creature and it gets up putting it's bright blue blade on fire and starts creating a large fireball and toss it at Jeff which he consumes it and it repeats on creating another "seems that it's in a loop, alright Fire Dragon's Roar!" Jeff blows a larges stream of fire which seemed to have increase the size of the ball of fire and causes a big explosion and make the beast fall again "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Jeff tosses a large ball and explodes the creature and see the substance burst out of it and explodes causing the substance on the ground to disappear also "So that thing was part of the cause, but now there's three more to deal with…"

"Sounds like bro took some action… although what is with this large hole and those four pillars here?" Adam asks and he jumps onto one of them and notices an ice block floating towards him "Ice-make Ice cannon!" He blasts the ice and sees a creature float above the hole and a barrier is created surrounding the area "So you finally arrived, guess since you tossed that ice block means you are the water one." He aims his cannon and fires at the creature and it readies itself and swings the spear it is holding and Adam jumps over it "Ice-make cannons!" He creates multiple cannons and fires at the beast until water fills in the hole and the creature brings out multiple ice blocks and send them at Adam "Ice-make Cold Excalibur!" Adam slices the blocks and takes another stance "Ice devil's Zero Destruction Bow!" He forms a large bow and fires a large arrow piercing through the creature which bursts of the substance and vanishes "that's done with, let's just hope Isaac and Josh deal with the last ones

"Alright, so it seems Jeff and Adam have dealt with one each if I hear correctly from those loud screeches from the distance…" Josh says as his snake friend slithers around his arm who is also bigger now and is trying to tell him something "You feel that too huh? High winds in this part of the forest… my guess is the wind one is nearby." And thanks to his hearing he gets away from a small tornado which he sees the creature with an arm cannon on it and a barrier forms around part of the area "heh, since this is only a beast then I can totally use my ability." His arms change and his snake spits out poison for him to consume and he jumps onto a tree and jumps off and clawing the beast making it flinch and then aim it's cannon and fire at Josh trying to hit him which he moves away "poison dragon's scales!" He sends attacks at the creature which it quickly moves away to another spot "Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!" He swings his arms in a cross and a large amount of poison hits the creature as he consumes more poison from his snake friend "Poison Dragon's Roar!" He blows out a large amount of Poison and effect the creature making it fall to the ground "Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!" Josh sends his attack at the creature and it bursts out the substance and vanishes "Alright that is done, now all we need to do is find out the source of this." He then hears a large explosion and lightning coming from another spot and the others hurry to what is going on

"Khe hehehehe. How foolish do you think if you battle my elemental beasts." The male says to Isaac who has black hair with red eyes, wearing some black armor and parts of the armor have the substance on it "someone like you can't handle the strength of me Mal! Controller of the Malice spread across your land!"

"So you are the one behind this?! I won't let you do anymore harm to my nation!" Isaac shouts and stands up

"I'd like to see you try fool!" Mal says with a large grin

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Jeff punches Mal in the face sending him through a few trees and the other two arrive also "time to have some fun."

"The Dragon Slayer… it's annoying that one of the fools was beaten by you and has taken that loss harshly!" Mal shouts and his malice bursts smacking Jeff into a tree "my malice can be made into a blunt or even weapons." It forms into a large axe and swings it slicing multiple trees down and luckily all of them dodge the swing and then multiple spears shootout at them

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Jeff has streams of fire rebound the spears and smack Mal again

"Ice-make Cannons!" Adam creates multiple cannons and fire at Mal which his malice created a barrier blocking the attack but gets pierced by an arrow of light through his armor

"Gah! Piercing my body with pure light… my greatest weakness…" Mal says down to his knee "Ugh, you won today. But don't think you can win with our real plan in action! Knee hehehehe!" Mal disappears out of thin air and the others confused at what he meant

_Isaac: so much has happened_

_Alex: I am pissed off about it_

_James: I still gotta find the person who made a mess in Lastation_

_Jeff: just relax for the moment, now that everything is all fixed we all return to Planeptune to find something shocking happened while we were away._

_James: the children have been taken by the Seven Sages who are along with the Seven Gods of Revolution._

_Alex: what will we experience when we go after them?_

_Jeff: find out in the next Chapter! _

_Next time; Children Taken!? Luvrina the Charmer!_

**Hey guys, sorry about not bringing this chapter out earlier. A lot has happened and I also how to get a certain "something" out of my mouth since it has to be taken out. But more importantly I am back to continue all this! Anyway Jeff and friends have dealt with the problems in the other nations what plan has the enemies put into action? What will happen for our heroes? Find out in the next Chapter! Brawl on!**


	8. Children taken!

_Chapter 7; Children Taken!? Luvrina the Charmer!_

Jeff, Adam, and Josh return to Planeptune inside the Basilicom along with their girls also the other nation pairs returned after fixing up the trouble that has happened and take the elevator up to the place where Valkoor, Histoire, and the kids are at. Neptune made a sound expecting Peashy to headbut her in the stomach, but nothing happened. What they do find is that Valkoor is on the ground unconscious and they find Histoire taped in her book shut. When they released her she tells them that the kids were taken by the Seven Sages.

"Ruby!" Jeff says to him

"Aye sir!" Ruby shouts and grabs Jeff and they fly out the balcony

"They couldn't have gone far, they can't get away from a scent of a Dragon! Luckily I am able to smell where IF and Compa are at." Jeff says as they fly towards the mountains tracking the scents heading in that direction

"We'll split up here." Arfoire tells them who is along with Warechu, Flare, and a woman in a pink revealing outfit with blonde hair and pink eyes

"Right. Don't be a chump and let the kid get away from you or something." Warechu tells her

"I'm not as inept as you. Come along, child." Arfoire says as IF struggles getting out of her grip "silence! Continue to whine and I will rip out your tongue! Dammit… why do I have to do this…?" Arfoire and the woman walk the other direction

"This is boring, I was hoping I could get some strong handsome guys… the one in the Basilicom wasn't my type…" the woman says as the two continue taking IF with them as Compa cried

"Aw, don't cry, chu. How can you not smile when you get to look at such an adorable mascot, chu?" Warechu asks while Flare was only silent "what's wrong with you? You seem to be out of it, chu."

"I don't even know what I am doing…" she says

"You were sent on a job to do, and here we are doing it." Warechu says

"No, I mean… why am I even doing any of this? I've suddenly felt something after he had beaten me… is it something to do with those he is with? Have I been looking at something completely different…?" She asks herself different questions

"You must be talking about the Dragon Slayer that beat you back in Lowee… I'll be honest I was surprised at him actually been able to do something so risky. Although I also have this strange feeling when I look at this kid, a feeling around the general heart area. What'll I do…?"

"I think I've decided… I am leaving the Seven Gods…" Flare says and walks away but bumps into someone and she looks to see Jeff "Wah?! It's you!"

"Jeffy!" Compa smiles happy to see him

"There's Compa! But what about the other two?" Ruby says and Flare backs away scared

"Alright you two, you got me in a bad mood today taking these kids… now I am only going to ask you both where the other two are." Jeff says with a glare

"Whoa crap, chu! It looks like he is really mad now!" Warechu says

"I am not going to ask again, so you better tell me now or else!" Jeff says with his hands lit on fire

"Wait please! I have decided to leave, I had sudden questions to myself ever since that day… now the other kid is taken in that direction by Arfoire and Luvrina." Flare explains

"Alright then so they went in that direction." Jeff says

"Before you go forward, I must warn you about Luvrina's ability. She is able to charm any man." Flare explains

"I am not really afraid of some woman showing her stuff, I am going." Jeff runs past them

"Wait! Her charm is not just to attract them! But anyone who is effected by her heart kiss, they will follow any of her orders!" She tries telling Jeff but he is already gone

"Is that true? About what you said?" Ruby asks

"If he is charmed then she might tell him to harm his CPU." Flare explains

"Jeff wait!" Ruby flies after him as the others get to them and finding Compa and Jeff makes his path to find the two who have IF who are almost out and she is still trying to escape her grip

"Ouch! Stop struggling, you brat! If you don't stop squirming, I'll-" Arfoire starts saying until she was kicked in the face losing her grip on IF and smashed into the mountain

"Jeff! You made it!" IF says glad to see him

"If you thought you could escape a Dragon's smell… you're dead wrong!" Jeff says now looking angry with his hands on fire "now that we got the one your rat friend had, it's time I taught you a lesson about kidnapping children." He cracks his knuckles and IF gets away and hides behind a rock

"Dammit, to think it comes to this and losing my grip…" Arfoire says

"We may have failed getting the children to base, but today is my lucky day." The woman says

"You are suppose to be?" Jeff asks

"I am Luvrina, one of the Seven Gods of Revolution. I am also quite the Charmer." She says seductively

"That outfit of yours isn't right for children's eyes." Jeff says

"That may be so, but it's enough to attract men like you~!" She says and blows a kiss blowing a heart out which bursts in front of Jeff and his eyes become soulless and pink hearts appear in his eyes "now then who do you obey?"

"I… obey you…" Jeff says strangely _"What in the? Why did I just say that?! Wait is this what she was talking about? I let my guard down and get controlled!"_

"Good boy, you will listen to every word I say." Luvrina tells him "Oh it seems the rest of them are here already… oh well this is all yours Arfoire, I will take my leave."

"You aren't going to help?" Arfoire asks her

"I got what I wanted, so I don't need to be here anymore." She tells her having her arm around Jeff

"Hey you lady! Hands off my guardian!" Neptune shouts at her

"Oh? But he so willingly decided to abandon you and come along with me~" Luvrina says with a seductive smile

"He better have a good reason for this other wise I am gonna-" James shouts as he, Alex, Isaac, and Josh charge towards them

"Wait! Stay away from her charm power!" Ruby shouts and Luvrina blows another heart which bursts and takes effect one them also "ah to late!"

"Hmhmhmhm~ such dashing young men, with such potential." She says as the other four gather around her

"What did you do to our Protectors?! Answer!" Noire shouts at her

"Flare tried to warn Jeff that her ability to charm any guy puts them under a spell and will do anything she says!" Ruby tells them

"No, Jeffy how could you…" Neptune says sounding depressed

"Exactly, and since they are now mine I will be leaving you while Arfoire distracts you all." Luvrina says and she as well as the five guys continue onward with the path they are gonna take

"No get back here lady!" Neptune shouts as Arfoire suddenly starts taking a new form

"That form… could she be?" Adam asks as Arfoire takes the form similar to the Deity of Sin

Meanwhile Luvrina is taking the guys to base while the girls are fighting Arfoire and someone was watching alongside another being

"It's usually a large amount of magic power to be able to transport someone to another world, as there are many dimensions that have different events." The male says

"Yes I know that, but I couldn't just let Jeff and Neptune be alone after being stuck here for 8 whole years…" a familiar girl says

"Yes, in each dimension time flows differently. And have dimensional counterparts… you never tell how you got here and you never saw me." The male tells her

"Yes, that was the deal we made…" she says

"Good, then I will take my leave and return…" the male says and disappears into a dark portal

"Just hang on everyone, together we will prevail…" the girl says and makes her way in a hurry as the girls were able to beat Arfoire and have Adam and Nepgear watch over two kids as they go get back their protectors and currently Luvrina is making the guys strangling their CPU

"Jeff… I… love… y…" Purple Heart says as her hands fall losing consciousness and Jeff comes back to his sense and could not believe what he did

"Neptune! Please don't do this to me Neptune! Wake up!" He tries shaking her but no response and his heartbeat becomes slow and his body completely lights on fire now a high level of rage

"Drat, looks like the spell wore off on him since he was the first one… might as well do it aga-" Luvrina suddenly get punched in the face by Jeff and smashed into rubble and breaks the charm on the other guys and Jeff tosses her around into more rocks and smashes her further into a mountain and tosses her out onto the ground and she is completely terrified "he is not human… he is a monster!" He slowly walks to her complete rage inside until he stops seeing a certain someone blocking his path

"That's far enough Jeff, you have caused enough damage today…" Selena tells him and Luvrina feels like she has heard the voice before and sounds similar to someone and Jeff could see tears on Selena

"Selena…" Jeff says and his fire disappears and he falls down but Selena catches him as he is now tired and unconscious

"Oh Jeff…" Selena hugs him as Neptune gets up still transformed and sees Jeff and Selena "... Neptune, take him back to the Basilicom ok?"

"Not yet, we still haven't found P-ko yet…" she tells her

"I'll help look for the kid, Jeff needs his rest now after almost going ballistic against this woman." Selena tells her "Ruby think you can give the birds eye view above?"

"Aye!" Ruby says and picks Selena up

"Don't tell him without me! We are gonna do it together!" Selena tells Neptune which she could believe her ears and they return the two kids they got and Jeff back to the Basilicom while Selena looks for Peashy

_Meanwhile a far distance from the Basilicom_

"Geez, for me to get beaten by someone… yet I felt like I seen them before… but I honestly don't know…" Valkoor says by a river splashing his face with water to clear his head "I hope Jeff and the others can get back soon…" he stands up and suddenly a strange glow appears on his left hand and he is surrounded by electricity and it surrounds his hand and forms a White and Yellow gauntlet on his left hand "What the heck is this?"

"So you are the one we thought to be a Protector." Someone says behind him but before he got a look he gets knocked out cold

_Back with Selena and Ruby in the air_

"You are gonna have to help me, I have no idea what the kid looks like." Selena tells him

"She is only about 6, but is a strong one... even to Jeff when punching." Ruby tells her

"So even he can't handle the strength of a kid." Selena says and they continue looking until "Oh wait I see something over in that direction!" They fly down and find the kid they are looking for

"Yea that's Peashy!" Ruby says

"Huh? Who are you?" Peashy asks

"I'm a friend of Neptune's I bet you must be worried of being alone." Selena says to her

"I was following this old lady but she ran off…" Peashy explains

"An old lady? It couldn't have been Arfoire… could it have been…" Selena wonders if the lady Peashy mentioned is the lady of the Citizen Rights Group "Oh well, let's get you back with your friends, bet you want something good to eat."

"Neptuna's pudding!" Peashy says excited as Selena carries her back to Planeptune and when they do both Neptune and Selena wait in the room where Jeff is resting. As the two girls watch over Jeff they decided to make a conversation

"So Selena… when you and Jeff were training under your Dragon… did you… ever fell in love with hi…?" Neptune asks

"Huh? Oh well… I guess I kinda had a crush on him…" Selena explains "I can tell that you deeply care for him also, with him being your protector and such."

"Well, I was feeling jealous before that you both know each other well… and well I felt like he was gonna leave me…" Neptune explains

"Oh, well honestly me and Jeff had kinda planned for the three of us to be a trio of such…" Selena says which makes Neptune surprised

"Wait you both could tell how I really felt?!" Neptune asks "why didn't you say something sooner!?"

"Well, we had a lot happening a long time ago… so it wasn't the perfect time…" Selena explains "at this moment we could tell him if you want but there is the time with the Seven Sages and Seven Gods of Revolution, I know I just learned about them and such."

"Well it's been 8 years and they rarely do any activity, but the worse thing they could ever do is kidnap kids! That I won't forgive!" Neptune says

"Seems you and Jeff had large amounts of time to fight against them..." Selena says "but I gotta say that woman had no right to have Jeff and the other guys for herself."

"I almost got strangled to death if he didn't let go…" Neptune says rubbing her neck

"He would have also beaten her to death if I didn't stop him." Selena says as Jeff is starting to wake up and the girls hug him

"Ack, hey cut it out you two!" Jeff tells them "you might squeeze me to death…" the girls let go of him and he sits up and looks at them "sorry that I worried you both so much… I must be horrible for you seeing me doing something before."

"We can't really blame you for something that you couldn't control after being charmed…" Neptune tells him "besides we kinda wanna says something…"

"Yea I know you both do…" he says "I have known you both wanted to tell me how you felt, honestly I wouldn't know what to say to either of you since I don't want to upset the other person… so maybe we could do this in a three way? I am honestly not gonna be good with this kind of thing but I'll try to get use to it." The girls look at each other for a moment and they each kissed him on his cheeks

"Of course, it might seem odd to everyone else." Selena says

"Exactly, and we gotta do our best you two are even Dragon Slayers which is awesome!" Neptune says excited

"Only because we were both trained by the same Dragon. Besides now Planeptune has so many Protectors that we can be very well guarded" Selena says

"Maybe so, but there are still things that I don't understand… why are the Seven Sages taking children in the first place? Do they have some kind of plan to possibly finish us?" Jeff asks and the girls seem concerned about it "for now we don't fully know their true goal, and why they did so… I am sure they won't be attacking for a while since we were able to stop it." The girls nod and Jeff wonders how everyone back home is doing

_Selena: yup I of course made an appearance!_

_Neptune: speaking of… how did you get here Selena?_

_Jeff: yea, me and Neptune were brought here because of Rei Ryghts. So how did you get here exactly?_

_Selena: uh, sorry it's a secret!_

_Jeff: Aw well, anyway we were able to put a stop to the villains capturing the little ones and bring them back home. Though something unexpected happens as we meet a sudden pair of a CPU and Protector who refer to themselves as Yellow Heart and Yellow Knight_

_Neptune: can we handle our own against this mysterious duo? Or is it the end for all of us!?_

_Selena: be sure to wait for the next Chapter, see you guys next time!_

_Next time; Peashy leaves! The new Yellow duo appears!_

**Alright so I was debating on doing some "other" scene but I denied that. And yes I am doing that because I felt like it, deal with it. So now our heroes were able to fight against those that took the children, they're true motives have been revealed. The question is why would they do such a thing, and for what reasons? Get ready for the next exciting Chapter coming soon! Brawl on!**


	9. The Lightning Dragon Slayer

_Chapter 8; Peashy leaves! The new Yellow duo appears!_

Days pass as Histoire calls and asks how everything is going which things seemed to be fine at the moment after the events with both the Seven Sages and Seven Gods of Revolution, and Jeff showed the green gem to Histoire and she was glad that they found one. She tells them that things are getting worse without them there but luckily Tempest is doing her best and each of the other CPUs are helping out. After that Peashy wanted her plush fixed up again and Plutia was happily glad to, and then Peashy has been drawing for a while and wouldn't let anyone see until she finished she shows that it is a picture of everyone in the Planeptune all together and Neptune puts it on the fridge. Jeff also noticed that Valkoor has been gone a long time and has not returned. They have also asked the others to assist them and take on a bunch of quests to raise shares to be able to return home. Once they got done with the current day jobs they return to the Basilicom

"Hey Histoire we're back!" Jeff says and Histoire was in a panicking state

"Oh! I have been waiting for you all!" Histoire says in a shocking tone

"Has something big happened?" Adam asks

"It is an emergency! There has been an emergency, and… well, it is an emergency regardless!" Histoire continues panicking

"My gosh this sounds serious right now." Josh says

"There usually is a lot of them here…" Alex says

"What is it now? Are both of the groups doing something again?" James asks

"It is not that kind of emergency. This is a very different kind of situation, I am afraid." Histoire tells them

"I don't think we completely understand…" Isaac says

"U-um, is it alright if I explain the situation myself?" A man asks "hello. It's nice to meet you…" and the guys looked at him still confused as the girls talk a bit about his looks "I apologize. Thank you for the kind words. Today, I've come with a rather presumptuous request…"

"How long are you gonna talk, daddy?! Come on! Let's play!" Peashy says

"Yes, yes. J-just a moment, dear. I'm trying to explain things now." The man tells her

"Boo! That's boring!" Peashy says disappointed

"C'mon, P-ko. Don't butt in on adults talking. That's not cool." Neptune says

"Right. Even though he's your dad, you… wait, huh?" Nepgear says

"Dad? So… you're her…?" Plutia asks

"Yep! He's my daddy!" Peashy says and everyone was silent and the man explains the situation

"I-i'm sorry. That's the situation." He says

"In other words, you've come to take Peashy home. Am I right?" Noire asks

"Yep! He's here to pick me up!" Peashy says

"But… no! I don't like this!" Neptune says with a sad expression as well as Plutia

"I-i'm really sorry. Truly!" The dad says

"Peashy's gonna go away…?" IF asks

"I don't want her to go…" Compa says sad

"Goodness, don't cry. We haven't decided on anything yet…" Nepgear says

"I would like for you to go into a little more detail, please." Vert says

"Agreed. Why abandon your kid in the first place?" Blanc asks

"As cliche as it sounds, it was for financial reasons. Both her mother and I had lost our jobs… around then, I heard this place had started an orphanage, so we entrusted her to you and went off to start over." He explains

"Come to think of it, Peashy did appear on our front steps one day without any message left behind." Histoire says

"That's horrible… and you dare to call that action "entrusting" her to us!" Nepgear says

"Sounds like you didn't even think properly." Adam says

"I really do apologize! I just thought she could live happily here, in a Basilicom with both the CPUs and Protectors… Afterwards, I found work and our lives became stable again. That's when I remembered our child…" he explains and Jeff grabs him by his shirt

"So you forgot about your kid for years?! You've got a lot of nerve to be telling something like that!" Jeff says angry at him

"Yes, I know! I understand your frustration, but still…" he tells him

"Look dude, I don't think you get it. If I were you, I would be ashamed to ever show my face right now." James says

"Ummm… stop being mean to my daddy!" Peashy says and smacks James

"Ow! Don't hit me!" James says getting hit by her

"I have my own misgivings about this, but if Peashy herself wishes for it…" Histoire says

"How can we be sure that you are her father?" Isaac asks

"He could be helping the Seven Sages or the Seven Gods of Revolution, for all we know." Alex says

"He's my real daddy! Really!" Peashy says

_"I don't understand… he seems to be telling some stuff that happened, but somehow I am not buying all of this…"_ Jeff says in his thoughts

"He has no proof to offer besides his identification card. It is true that he once lived in Planeptune." Histoire explains and Jeff let's him go

"So… that's that huh?" Jeff says and Neptune wasn't ongoing with what is happening and so she and Peashy were yelling and things were happening as Plutia transformed and Peashy left with her dad and Neptune was unhappy and ran out to the balcony and Jeff walked towards her and see her crying "Neptune…" she looks at him with tears in her eyes and he goes up and wraps his arms around her

"Jeffrey… why did this have to happen…?" She asks him saying his full name

"I wish I knew also, I'm sorry that it had to go like this… I'll stay by you if you want…" He says and he can feel her nod her head against his chest. Down below with Peashy and her so called father who actually happens to be Anonydeath, a young man walks towards her who has spiky blonde hair

"Hey there little sister, I missed you… how about we go home?" He says and he picks Peashy up and she hugs her brother

After a while Neptune was able to calm down thanks to Jeff giving some affection to her and they look at the view of the city and wondering what will happen next until they get surprise visit from both Abnes and Flare, everyone was shocked that they came in normally and Abnes asked them to rescue the children taken by the Seven Sages and Seven Gods of Revolution were in on doing this which is why Abnes left knowing this now, and Flare left for her own reasons and gave the map to where the missing kids are at.

"Alright, Selena just for safety reasons I want you, Ruby, and the kids to watch these two." Jeff tells them

"Why do you want me to stay here?" Ruby asks

"Because, one is that you would have to warn me if things get out of hand, the second is we gotta be careful not to get spotted." Jeff explains

"Ok, I understand the situation. Good luck Jeff!" Ruby says and the group heads off with Selena keeping an eye on Flare as the group finds an underground cavern that leads to who knows where and find the slimy fish creatures who are supposed to be Mr. Badd's daughters and they look everywhere not seeing any children anywhere and they encounter the old guy again and the guys let the girls handle against him and the critters and he explains the children the group they were looking for are the critters

"Wait are you saying you guys forced the CPU Memories on those children!?" Jeff asks

"Looks like one of you finally understands." Mr. Badd says

"You bastard! How dare you do such a thing to children! I would have already come straight to your base and destroy everything!" Jeff says now pissed off

"This isn't the time here bro! Come on!" Adam says and they run away and out of the cave and now Plutia transforms and Josh gets in front of her being sure he isn't gonna let her do anything horrible until

"What the? Everyone look out!" Jeff shouts and tackles them to the ground as something zooms right by them "geez, what the heck was that?"

"Huh? You dodged it? Ahaha! You all are so fast!" A female voices says

"Who said that? Show yourself now!" Josh says

"Wait, hang on, I'm coming! Yaaah!" The female says and everyone looks around to see where the mysterious person is "huh? Whoa, whoooaaaa! I can't balance this… oh noooooo!" The female lands on Noire and they see her now "ouchies, I fell on my bum-bum… I messed up on my big landing… golly, how embarrassing…" they can see that her outfit is exactly like a CPU with blonde long hair, and bright yellow eyes

"No way, is this mysterious girl a CPU?!" Adam asks in shock

"Yep, I am! And my name is… um… hmm… wait, what was it? Hmmmm, oh! That's right! I'm called Yellow Heart! It's nice to meetcha!" She says

"So wait, if you are a CPU… then you should have a Protector right?" Jeff asks

"Protector…? Oh do you mean Oniichan?" She asks

"Oniichan? What is she? Does she always talks like a kid?" Josh asks

"Huh? Wait… where is he…?" She asks as she stands up and a thunderstorm starts up "Oh here he comes!" Lightning strikes destroying trees and the guys getting away from the strikes until a large one strikes the ground and they see a young man with Spiky blonde hair, electric yellow eyes, has a lightning bolt over his right eye (it's like part of tribe stuff if you get what I mean.) Has a big black coat over his shoulder with a black and yellow shirt with lightning marks on it as he has some tattoos on his right arm, has black pants and white shoes "yay Oniichan is here!"

"Sorry I'm late little sis, had a few things to take care of." He says with a huge grin on him "anyway, these ones I can take care of… those puny CPUs are yours to fight, enjoy your little playtime."

"He has lightning base attacks so be careful, I think he can strike anywhere around us." Jeff says

"You don't have to tell me." Isaac says and switches his gear to electricity protection type

"Lets show them who they are messing with!" James shouts and runs towards Yellow Knight but he steps aside leaving his foot and making James trip and smash into a tree. Jeff charges throwing punches and Yellow Knight blocking them and kick him away as Alex and Isaac charge together and try hitting the opponent but gets struck by lightning and Adam uses his ice make magic to case him in a cage but he breaks out

"With the flames on the right and flames on the left, combine together. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Jeff tosses a large fireball and cause it to explode and he could see small burn marks on the arms as he blocked the attack _"damn, how can someone withstand that attack?"_

"Take this!" Isaac shoots ice arrows and Yellow Knight jumps away but gets kicked by James and Jeff jumps in

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Jeff punches him and he falls to the ground but lands like it was nothing "Fire Dragon's Talon!"Jeff then kicks Yellow Knight but his leg was caught and he was tossed into the trees and lightning strikes each of them as Isaac shoots out bomb arrows next to Yellow Knight "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Jeff blows a large stream of fire and everyone else launches their biggest attack

"Geez this guy is really difficult to fight against…" Alex says breathing heavily and they see he is still standing barely phased from the heavy attacks

"You all aren't bad, you guys are pretty tough. Sadly I gotta end this little fight, so allow me to show my real power." Yellow Knight says and lightning strikes him as he absorbed it

"Did he just get struck by lightning and survive?!" James asks and they see his arms grow a bit with scale like patterns "What the heck is up with his arms."

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" He chants and Jeff realizes what he is

"This guy isn't any normal fighter… this guy is a Lightning Dragon Slayer!" Jeff says and the guys went wide eyed from what he said

"Raging Bolt!" Yellow Knight throws a huge ball of electricity which makes contact with the guys and cause a large explosion making them scream in pain from a huge attack and all of them unconscious "whew… guess I might have overdone it a bit, but at least they will be happy to hear who we won. Alright little sis let's head home!"

"Yay, to mommy and daddy!" Yellow Heart says and the two leave going to somewhere unknown and the girls tried standing up and notice their Protectors down for the count inside a big crater that was made

"Jeffy! Ack! Hey please wake up! Yikes!" Neptune went down to her guy and tried touching him but a spark of electricity zapped her "whoa, they took a huge hit…"

"Are they paralyzed?" Nepgear asks

"It looks like it, and they seem to be knocked out… but damn we are lucky to be alive now…" Blanc says

"We need to carry them back… this is gonna be a pain to be walking back to Planeptune…" Noire says and they each carefully carry their Protectors and make a slow process to return to Planeptune

As they got back to Planeptune there was news of the Seven Sages now worshipping their own CPU and Protector with their new nation called Eden, as of now with everyone beat up there was no point to do anything for a couple of days

"Ow! Careful I am still sensitive after taking that explosion of lightning…" Jeff tells Selena who is patching him up as the others are getting patched up also

"Well I am sorry, but I can't miss a spot that has bruises. You aren't immortal anyway." She tells him

"I feel that was like some kind of cheat, did like a secret boss fight just appear out of nowhere?" Neptune asks

"This is not the time for your weird comments… with us at a huge disadvantage with us knowing of the children being those creatures… and then the new CPU and Protector who have beaten us like nothing…" Jeff says "I think getting home has now become harder to achieve now… with the new nation we are at a huge disadvantage…"

"He's right, after experiencing their abilities we barely did anything to them…" Adam says

"Honestly I hope everyone c-" suddenly everything freezes in time stopping Nepgear from talking and Jeff and Adam confused and they see a portal open and someone walks through seeing the male

"How good it is to see you both, Jeff and Adam." He says and Adam recognizes the voice

"Y-you were that hooded person?" Adam asks

"Details will be for later, I just only wanted to show myself before you will face something of unbelievable strength." The mysterious male tells them "I will warn you this will be a difficult task, so I wonder if you all will prevail."

"Whatever you are talking about we will show you that we can succeed!" Jeff says

"I am glad to hear you say that, for now I must take my leave. But before I forget, I believe you will need this." The male tosses something to Jeff and he catches it and sees it being one of the Gems "it isn't the one Silvia wanted you to get in this realm, I happen to come across it in my travels."

"You were the guy who destroyed the communication years ago!" Jeff says

"Yes, but no worries… I didn't do any harm to them, just only making a surprise appearance." He tells them and goes towards the portal

"Just who are you really?" Adam asks

"... you may have heard rumors about my existence, in your home… of the Black Wizard… Jexon…" he says and the duo go wide eyed from the name as he vanishes and time starts again with everyone having their conversation while Jeff and Adam were having their thoughts mixing around about who they just met

_"It was him, the one we heard about from Histoire… known as the Black Wizard…"_ Jeff says in his thoughts as he looks at the gem he was given the Ruby

_MSL: ok that is to for that chapter, also I am here and no one else since they are bruised up from their fights. As of now Jeff and co. have witnessed the new CPU and Protector, and their unbelievable power… in the next 10 years they will plan forward to their actions towards to the new Nation Eden. What will they learn next? Or will they encounter a complete opposite of someone? Find out in the next exciting Chapter! Brawl on!_

_Next time; Fire and Ice Duel! Crystal, the Ice Dragon Slayer!_

**Alright so revealing that was kinda part of what I wanted to do, but what is gonna be awesome is the next Chapter which will excite you guys. You will find some exciting parts going to happen which I am also excited also, but that is gonna be secret until the chapter is up. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and get excited for the next one coming soon! Brawl on!**


	10. Fire Dragon VS Ice Dragon

_Chapter 9; Fire and Ice Duel! Crystal, the Ice Dragon Slayer_

_**Author; Warning just to let you guys know even though it is not a "certain" scene there is gonna be some nudity said in this chapter, if you don't want to read the stuff then that is fine. If you wanna continue then ok, so enjoy and you have been warned**_

After the defeat from the Yellow duo, the group has tried getting shares again but sadly it had no effect with the new CPU and Protector being incredibly strong. With that they also know the children that they kidnapped have become monsters from them using the CPU Memories on them.

10 years pass as they had no luck in trying to gather shares for Planeptune, with Eden far ahead with all the shares currently and everyone stumped with what they can do…

_To those I am away from - This is Jeffrey once again, we have gotten terrible things that happened… what is it that you wonder? Well one day a man who claims to be Peashy's dad has taken her which Neptune became emotional about and it got into an argument. I could tell Neptune regrets ever doing such a thing, and I haven't seen Valkoor for years… but at this point both IF and Compa grew up to adults and have gotten into the careers I knew they would choose like back home, I wonder how they are doing back at our dimension. Another note is we ran into a new CPU called Yellow Heart and a Protector called Yellow Knight who happens to be a Lightning Dragon Slayer… but there is something about Yellow Heart… the scent from her… I hope my nose is playing tricks on me but it's similar to "her." I have been worried about Valkoor for the past 10 years, and yet no one has seen or heard anything about him, I hope he is safe. For now we also get the reveal of the final person from the Seven Sages and my guess was spot on, that person is none other than Rei Ryghts of this dimension… something about her is different, like my mind is telling me that someone dangerous will be waiting… I know it seems like I am overthinking this as I write this, but for now this will conclude this part of my days here in this dimension… I will write again soon - Fire Dragon Slayer Jeffrey_

In the nation of Lowee the CPUs are inside the Basilicom as the guys and Selena are out sitting near a cherry blossom tree

"No matter what we can do it seems we just hit a dead end while that old guy has the monster children…" James says sighing

"It just gets us nowhere with these guys now taking almost all of the shares from the other nations…" Alex says

"They took half of Leanbox's shares, and while Eden has those two at a high level of power… we are being brought to the ground…" Isaac says

"Honestly I don't know what to think about this since we really can't do much and not have any plans ready for action." Selena says and she could tell Jeff isn't in a mood to talk

"Here is your tea sir Alex…" Flare says walking to them

"Thank you Flare." Alex thanks her

"You sure you want someone from the Seven Gods of Revolution to be around after what they done?" James asks

"Sure it seems ridiculous I know, but she really makes the best tea I have ever tasted." Alex says

"I have also left them, I have no desire to ruin a peaceful world, I do fear that the others will make another plot to attack…" Flare says

"Speaking of I think there is only two people he have not encountered yet…" Isaac says taking a sip from the cup of tea

"Yes, Slim and Crystal… Slim was the first to talk about you and the lilac hair girl suddenly being the new CPU and Protector." Flare explains

"Hmm… this Slim must have learned from Rei Ryghts and might have learned something…" Selena says hugging Jeff who is still in a no talking mood "the question is how did she learn about them…"

"I wish to know also because Slim has read documents that she wrote for him to explain the situations." Flare explains "He also rarely show ourselves since the ones from before weren't pushovers until you both arrived and things became unexpecting."

"Jeff is a tough guy really, and is serious when he sees everyone hurt… though he doesn't seem to be in alright because Valkoor has been gone for a long while…" Selena says

"That is true, it's been exactly 10 years… do you think something happened to him? Like he might have remembered something and had to do like some kind of important mission?" Josh asks

"There are many possibilities of what he might have remembered, just have faith he will return home." Alex says "You are dismissed Flare." She bows and heads back to the Basilicom "our first problem is gonna be about that new Lightning Dragon Slayer, he is strong like that new CPU… but the size of her… chest bugs me…"

"How could someone such as her have a larger size than Vert?! It just seems impossible…" Isaac says

_"Plus the scent from her… my nose is never wrong but… I really hope this won't affect Neptune and her feelings…"_ Jeff says in his thoughts knowing something about Yellow Heart

"For now we are at a dead end at the moment and need to think of something…" Alex says and they continue to talk for awhile and they were told that the Seven Sages are at it again and let the girls go face them and wait until they return and said they only found normal monsters in the dungeon and everyone returns to Planeptune and get some food to eat made by Compa, and the guys stay as the girls head out as IF goes out for work and suddenly while the guys are at the Basilicom suddenly a spear of ice struck on the balcony "What in the?!" They head out and see no one around but notice there is a note attached to it and open to see what it says

"If you want to rescue this girl, you will come to this location who is held by Arfoire. I also wish to challenge a female with black to a duel, if anyone else interrupts I will freeze your friend. - Crystal." Jeff reads what was in the letter "seems this Crystal person is an ice user…"

"Isn't the name Crystal one of the people we haven't met and Flare mentioned?" Isaac asks

"Yea she did, but Crystal wants me to fight them? But what is it about me that peaks their interest?" Selena asks

"Well we can find them near where Arfoire is thanks to the coordinates below of the letter." James says "and it's not far away from Planeptune, just north of us towards a cave and Crystal will be out in a open field." The eight of them leave Planeptune and later the girls will arrive learning the news and making their way to the cave, until then they locate the large field and see a girl having similar features to Selena, who has white hair, and icy blue eyes, wearing a white coat, ice blue pants and white and light blue shoes and has a tie behind her hair keeping it up

"You all have taken your time, the Witch is in the cave holding the girl hostage. As for me that girl is mine." She says pointing towards Selena

"Alright then, but what's funny is that she looks like me and sounds exactly like me with how our bodies look…" Selena says

_"This must be the Selena of this dimension but instead has the name Crystal… so a battle between Fire and Ice? That sounds amazing to watch."_ Jeff says in his thoughts

"Now then, I wish to bring this up before we start… how about we spice up our little duel between us." Crystal says and she starts stripping her coat, pants and shoes as well as letting her hair down leaving only her white bra and panties on which stunned the guys "will you accept this? If you don't you know what I said in my letter…" Selena was blushing when she saw her started stripping before but knows there is no other choice

"Fine… I accept it…" but before she could start removing her clothes "You guys better leave now… and I will know if you are peaking at this, I want you all to return home and explain to Histoire that I am fighting this fight!" She yells at them and the guys get the message and start walking away with their backs to them and at a far enough distance Selena hesitantly starts removing all her clothes and leaving her black and red bra and panties on. She then let's down her long hair and her eyes become fiery red and lights her hands on fire as Crystal has an icy aura on her hands and Selena takes the first action by charging at her which she goes for a punch and Crystal blocks with a wall of ice created, but it gets melted and she gets kicked by Selena and then punches Crystal in the stomach making her skid against the ground with Selena charging at her "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Ice Dragon's Frost Punch!" Crystal shouts with her arm covered in ice and their attacks collide and Selena shock at what she heard and jumps away for some distance

"You are a Dragon Slayer also?" She asks Crystal

"Correct, I am an Ice Dragon Slayer, and it seems you are me." Crystal says which Selena understood what she meant "but what I don't understand is why you are a polar opposite."

"It doesn't matter if we are similar or not, what does matter is that you have taken one of my friends hostage and I will not forgive you! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Selena blows a large stream of fire at Crystal

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Crystal blows a large cloud of ice and ice shards twirling and colliding with Selena's roar causing it to be a stalemate between the two "You are an impressive fighter but this ends Ice Dragon's Dual Blades!" Her arms get covered in ice and make large sword sharpens and she charges at Selena and swings the Ice blades as the Fire girl dodges the sharp blades but her bra gets caught sliced from the middle and exposes Selena's boobs

"Kya! My top!" Selena covers herself embarrassed from her being exposed

"Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Crystal strikes Selena with ice made claws on her hand causing Selena to be knocked some distance from her

_"Ugh this girl is starting to piss me off, first stripping to our undergarments and now slice the middle part of my bra… now my breasts are exposed thanks to her ruining it… if she plans to take my panties off then I just gotta be quick…"_ Selena says in her thoughts standing up with one arm covering herself and blushing taking off the unusable bra _"Ugh, I need both hands to fight with but I don't like exposing my sensitive parts… luckily the guys aren't around so I am safe, but this girl is putting me into shame…"_

"Are you scare to not continue this fight? Then just leave and show everyone your loss by exposing your true self." Crystal says taunting Selena to give up and expose her whole body to the world

"If you think I am forcing myself to do that then you are dead wrong!" Selena shouts removing her arm and charge at Crystal "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" She swings her arms creating streams of fire to smack Crystal

"Fool I can easily take care of anything you toss at me!" Crystal shouts using her ice to block the Fire but didn't realize Selena tossed a large ball of fire after and causes a huge explosion and Crystal saw Selena charging at her and they collided their punches and Selena kicks her and jumps back getting some distance from her opponent "getting a surprise on me was a big mistake, I'll expose you once I finish you!"

"Really? You may want to check yourself." Selena smirks and Crystal looks in Selena's right hand a white bra and looks down at herself

"Wha?! When did you steal my top?! Wait… when you sent that ball of fire at me and kicked me… you unclipped my bra and somehow got it off me without noticing…" she says surprised and covers herself with her arms

_"This is an E size bra… so it looks like she is me of this dimension… and to make things fair after ruining my top."_ Selena burns the bra to make it unusable now "Now we are even, how does it feel to be exposed?" She taunts her opponent

"Never in my life have I ever had someone make such a fool out of me! Dragon Slayer's Secret Art; Sub Zero: Ice Dragon's Blizzard!" Crystal shouts out and suddenly the area around them becomes a huge blizzard dropping the temperature

"Whoa geez this is seriously cold!" Selena says trying to use her fire to warm up but it didn't burn enough "why is my fire so weak suddenly?!"

"Inside my blizzard all of my ice abilities become stronger as it gets cold with the flames unable to burn strongly to my power!" She explains to her dimensional counterpart "You are the first to ever bring me to this stage, and now your intentions of winning have dropped dramatically! Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!" She creates multiple cutters of ice and send them at Selena and she jumps away but can't help but be cold with barely any clothing on her

_"Her ice must be almost below 0 making it hard for me to warm myself up."_ Selena says in her thoughts barely to bring out some flames "but I won't give up, my friends need me! Fire Dragon's Talon!" Selena goes at Crystal going for a kick but gets caught and her foot gets frozen and Crystal tosses her into the air

"Ice Dragon's Frost Punch!" She punches Selena in the stomach and smashes her to the ground with Selena stunned from the powerful attack and Crystal did the unexpected and ripped the last clothing on Selena "Never have I had been shamed by someone ever! Now that I have taken the last of your clothing off I will defeat you and tell your friends of how I embarrassed you, heck I might even do some of my own things with your body trapped inside my own playroom."

"You would not! I haven't had my first time with anyone!" Selena yells out scared realizing what she might do

"Well that will be more fun for me when I penetrate you before your lover can take it first… heck maybe I'll let him take mine when I explain of how you failed to win against me." Crystal says then kicks kicked in the stomach by Selena giving her distance and standing completely nude

"You leave my darling out of this!" Selena shouts and her body is completely on fire but instead of going smaller the flames were getting larger

"What's going on? Why is my blizzard not doing anything to her fire?" Crystal questions herself but failed to quick react when Selena punched her in the face did the same thing Crystal did to her and remove her panties also and burns them

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Selena tosses a large fireball and the blizzard slows down a bit giving Selena a break from the cold and preparing for her next attack as Crystal stood up "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Selena blows more fire until

"Sub Zero; Ice Dragon's Avalanche!" Crystal shouts and a large amount of snow drops on Selena stopping her flames and Crystal has burns on parts of her body and she looks pissed off "You have made this gone too far and now this is your punishment against me!" Suddenly Selena reached out using a grip strike at Crystals shoulder causing a major burn and her back hand slapped Selena to the ground and did the unthinkable forging an ice blade from her arm and stabbed Selena's upper left leg causing her to scream in pain and bleed "Sub Zero; Ice Dragon's Glacier!" Then suddenly Selena is completely frozen in a large mound of ice with the bleeding wound frozen and her expression in pain "once I tell your friends the horrible news, you will become my slave for my pleasure." Crystal had a glare in her eyes and grabbed her clothes "looks like I may need to buy some new underwear, damn that bitch for burning my cute bra and panties…" Crystal curses as she puts on her clothes with discomfort and slowly walks to Planeptune

_Inside Selena's mind she was in a molten volcanic land and on her was draconic scale like undergarments with a cape and a tiara strangely on her head_

"How could you have lost in such a situation?" A deep loud male voice says which sounds familiar to her and she stands up looks back to see a dark red Dragon resting himself on a patch of molten rock with the glow of orange from his eyes, it was Igniaus

"Dad… I'm sorry, I am a failure to you and Jeff… she forced my embarrassment and soon she will expose me…" she tells him and he roars at her

"Is this how I raised you? To hesitate when you were cornered and had nothing?!" He yells scolding her "I didn't train you both for no reason, I raised you both like my own children. Now if you want to show that no one messes with the daughter of the great Igniaus!"

"No I won't let some ice halt me to where I now stand!" Selena says her fists clenched

"Then allow me to lend you some of my strength, this will only temporary so make this quick." He tells her

Out on the field Crystal was a couple of feet away from the large mound of ice almost at Planeptune when she suddenly felt something was off and she looked back at the Ice and she notice there was steam coming from over there and she couldn't believe what she was seeing

"Impossible! I completely froze her! She shouldn't have the strength to continue!" She runs over to the large ice and when she got close it bursts into many small shards flying

-Play Fairy Tail; Dragon Force-

Out in the middle was Selena standing tall and her wound healed but leaving a scar on her leg and her hair has turned to red fire like flowing behind her with flaming bands on her wrists and ankles and her eyes had a look about to beat someone to death. Although her body still completely exposed out in the open, though in her state of anger and her scarf was suddenly around her neck as she zoom at Crystal and punched her straight in the face still in shock from how this was happening while Selena was beating her to a pulp smashing her to the ground creating a large crater and then she tosses her dimensional clone in the sky and bursts straight at her and headbuts Crystal in the stomach and then kicks her

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Selena blows a powerful stream of fire at Crystal which caused her clothes to get ruin and make her mad

"Curse you Fire girl! Now I will kill you! Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!" She creates large cutters again and raising herself into the air "you won't be able to catch up to me with you falling and my attacks reaching you!" But she was wrong, Selena used the first cutter as a platform and jumped to the next each time, shocking Crystal and gets punched in the gut to that result and tossed towards the ground

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art; Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" Selena ignites her whole body in flames and charges straight down towards Crystal as she about to use an attack but Selena's newfound speed made Crystal not have enough time as she is being forced to the ground and the heat was to strong for her ice to handle "You shall rue the day you brought harm to my friends!" Selena shouts as they make a large crash landing into the ground causing a larger crater than last time and Crystal was knocked unconscious in shock and Selena back to normal

-End Music-

After the fight Selena got up and wrapped Crystal in a towel and carried her over her shoulder and gets out of the crater and sees Neptune and group with an unconscious IF and Warechu

"Selena?! Whoa what happened to you?" Neptune asks her "and why are you completely bare?"

"You know it's a bad idea to be like that almost close to the city…" Noire tells her

"Not my fault, after what I had to deal with my clothes got ruin by this bitch and luckily my scarf stayed intact… sadly my other clothes get ruined during my fight." Selena explains to them with a sigh

"Might as well get you new clothes once we get back, but you don't want to be seen like that." Noire says to her

"Yea, anyway I want you to take her and use than bands and trap her in chair in my room. Don't question me why, just do it. Anyway Neptune let's head off and find Jeff." Selena gives Crystal to Noire and takes Neptune to somewhere looking confused and sent a message to Jeff leading to a location unknown to him before

**Now that part is gonna be out since it can be a bonus chapter if you guys want that to be in the story, but I will leave it to you guys in the comments when the story is at the end.**

After a while the trio returned and Jeff was a bit out and sitting on the couch looking tired from the events with his two girls

"You look out of it suddenly? What happened to you?" James asks him as the girls have put Crystal in Selena's room as told and they can hear strange sounds that should not be told about

"To be honest I don't think you wanna know what happened… I never done anything like that and yet Selena is a crazy girl to ever plan something…" he replies to James "I just hope someday this doesn't happen again…"

_Selena: and there you have it everyone! I had the greatest moment of an intense fight and a scar on my leg, hurts but I will be able to his it since it was my upper leg. Also yes we did do it but won't be revealed in the main story, next we are gonna learn the truth about who the Yellow duo are and it is gonna hurt my lovers a lot knowing who they are, but I will do my best to comfort them. Ugh so embarrassing to lose my underwear, good thing I will get replacements for my awesome black and red underwear. See you all next time!_

_Next Time; Yellow Duo identities Revealed! Valkoor, guardian of the Yellow Gem?!_

**Alright, also I am gonna be honest I got "excited" while writing this, can't blame me for doing something like that. So anyway if you guys wanna see the scene with Selena, Neptune, and Jeff just leave a review if you wanna see what has happened (There will also be the scene on what Selena did with Crystal after the event) and now we are getting close to who the Yellow duo are, and most of you already know who Yellow Knight is after one part I did previously with the kids taken. Anyway thanks for reading and can't wait for what you think about this chapter (probably gonna get comments telling me that it might have been lewd from what it was going to but screw it) and I will see you all in the chapter, Brawl on!**


	11. Truth Revealed

_Chapter 10; Yellow Duo identities Revealed! Valkoor, guardian of the Yellow Gem?!_

After Selena was satisfied with whatever she did in her room they all gathered together and listened to what Warechu knows about the new CPU and Protector explaining that the guy called Anonydeath is rising their energy levels beyond the strengths against normal CPUs and Protectors.

With the information the group finds a place in Lastation and head deep inside the building as Jeff was getting upset that people like the Seven Sages captured children and used the items to force them into CPUs and his anger kept rising and something awakening inside him and the others don't realise it except Selena, she knew what was going on but will have to watch if things get to far for him.

Once they got to the area the girls were having a conversation with Anonydeath as they realised he was stalling a bit that is when Jeff charged at him and surprised everyone as Jeff was in very powerful flames he grabbed the robot and tossed him into machinery. The machines take huge damage from the impact as Anonydeath could see the look on Jeff as his arms are strangely Dragon like arms and his eyes are shadowed

"Jexon…" he says quietly glaring at Anonydeath as he grabs him again and tosses him around more as everyone looks in horror at Jeff's actions

"Seems like his true self has awakened… must be because of my appearance and my shadow magic slightly affected his being 10 years ago… no matter, it may be temporarily but he will learn the truth about those two… after all the young male is the guardian to the gem you trusted him to Silvia." Jexon says not looking behind him as Silvia is glaring at him at his back

"He may have regained his original memories, and you closed his new memories… as well as bringing the young girl to the doors of the Basilicom." Silvia says

"It was fate to bring the young one there, I believed I could entrust our little girl to my brother." Jexon says with a smile and his eyes closed

"It was magic that made her unexpectedly, sure Peashy may not look like it but she is ours…" Silvia says

"How those fools think they could make her into a war machine, I might as well help restore his memories if they can do the same with her." Jexon disappears in a back portal

While the conversation was happening Jeff had destroyed everything tossing Anonydeath into everything and has also destroyed the machine that gave the Yellow duo extra power which also dropped a yellow gem which Adam picked up and now Anonydeath's armor also broke from Jeff's attacks and some of it lost a few pieces and Jeff was about to land the final hit when Selena blocked the attack which Jeff could see that she letting out tears and he let his arm down worried that he made her cry from his actions and looked at his arm and then looked at the others which some of the girls were terrified but Noire was glad that the robot was beaten down but not what she expected

"Jeff, this has gone far enough… please don't cause anymore pain for everyone…" Selena says as he looks like his normal self without the arms the shadow over his eyes and Selena hugged his head to her chest as Jeff realized he has done so much damage and destroyed almost everything even almost made a hole to outside and they hear someone come to the room or rather two of them which were the Yellow pair

"Daddy!" Yellow Heart says worried and her protector was shocked to see the results of the damage. **(Author: total pun intended)**

"What did you do here? How dare you hurt him!" Yellow Knight shouts who has electricity surge around him and both Selena and Jeff ready themselves

"Usually we let the girls handle her, but it seems you might have put them into deep shock…" Selena says to Jeff as Yellow Hearts summoned her claws and Yellow Knight readies his attack

"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" Yellow Knight shouts out and Jeff clashes with his own punch attack colliding the two creating a powerful shockwave

_"He isn't as strong as before, looks like the machine was the answer to their power just as the rat said. Still I gotta be careful and change the scenery for bigger space."_ Jeff says in his thoughts as he and Yellow Knight get some distance the area changes to a coliseum arena as Selena is dodging attacks from Yellow Heart she finds an opening and kicked her in the stomach to knock her away

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Selena ignites her body in flames and flies at Yellow Heart and headbuts her in the stomach sending her higher into the air and Selena lands on the ground and looks up as Yellow Heart was rubbing her stomach

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Jeff swings his arms creating streams of fire and smack Yellow Knight and he charges at him "Fire Dragon's Talon!" Jeff kicks him and Yellow Knight was getting pissed off

"Alright you punk. Now you really made me mad! Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! Raging Bolt!" Yellow Knight sends the large ball of electricity and there was an explosion and everyone stares wondering what happens next but they see Jeff's figure from the smoke on one knee and slowly rising and everyone is surprised Anonydeath especially to see Jeff is completely ignited in flames as well as surging with lightning around him

-Play Fairy Tail ost; Lightning Flame Dragon roaring-

"Well that was rough… but now I am all energized." Jeff says now looking serious

"How was he able to consume lightning?! I thought other elements are poisonous to him!?" Noire asks shocked as Jeff charges and clashes fists with Yellow Knight causing a large shockwave

"It must be the same way how he battled Flare, now he combined both elements into a devastating new power." Josh says as Jeff is getting the upper hand against Yellow Knight and Selena is taking care of the CPU slamming her into the ground and launched a large ball of fire which explodes on her and Jeff is wailing on Yellow Knight and clasp his hands together and does a hammer strike smashing his head down to the ground

_-Flashbacks-_

_118 years ago Silvia is with the young man who looks like Yellow Knight and hands him the yellow gem, asking him to guard the gem until the time was right. Before long she explains that he will fall into slumber to guard it inside a cave. If he were to awaken his memories will be locked and until another part of time he would suddenly remember his mission, but forget the new memories he gained. He accepts the job to guard it until the time is right._

_108 years pass in his slumber someone from the Seven Gods of Revolution finds the place and Valkoor's awakening happens and he does his best against the person whose entered the chamber but was completely overpowered, after Valkoor's defeat the person took the gem and he crawled out still weakened and lost consciousness as Jeff and friends found him._

_During one time as Jeff and everyone is out he was splashing his face Jexon appeared and knocked him out and change his memories to test him against Jeff and now connected as a Protector, Anonydeath finds him still at the riverbed and used a bit of his own to make a few additions to his plans._

_After Yellow Knight Defeated the guys last time he was feeling hesitant and unsure why he felt guilty about knocking down the other protectors, but was unsure why a lot of the times that he wondered what it is that bugs him about the guys that he was told that they were the enemy and needed to be dealt with._

_-End of Flashbacks-_

Jeff combined his fire and lightning and punch Yellow Knight in the stomach and starts consuming it and everyone stand their grounds

"Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!" Jeff blows a large stream of fire and lighting swirling together and it causes a malfunction in the arena and causes it to become normal as Yellow Knight was seen in the smoke who took a stance and now weakly falls down and his eyes turn to a color for Jeff to notice slightly and realize who that was as he is blinded by a bright light from Yellow Heart and she slowly shrinks to a smaller size and Jeff could see what the figure looked like and he stares in shock of disbelief but knew the scent was right all along _"I was hoping I was wrong, but now seeing her… the small girl before us… Peashy…"_ sure enough it was Peashy the young girl everyone cared for and disappeared suddenly and Jeff notices something on closer inspection around his neck that he once saw a necklace that only he and Adam know about

_-Flashback-_

_"What is this?" Valkoor asks the two about the necklace_

_"It's a gift from us, we wanted to give something to you as like a charm." Jeff says with the necklace having flames, ice, and Lightning going in a circle on a medallion _

_"Consider it as a part of our friendship, I'm not the guy who is like into stuff that girls do." Adam says with a grin and Valkoor puts it on "one day we may have to leave and return home, since our home is in danger."_

_"I see, so you have given me this so I wouldn't forget you guys." Valkoor says "thank you, and I will make sure to keep it safe with me and not lose it." The other two nodded and Valkoor looks at the three element symbols on it and see all three on top of their respective element_

_-End of Flashback-_

"That girl was Peashy all along?" Isaac asks in shock and looked at Jeff with his eyes shadowed like he knew the whole time and the others were still in shock and couldn't believe what they saw

"All this time, I thought we never see her again. But now we…" James says and looks to see Neptune and Plutia walk a bit to Peashy trying to see if the girl remembers them though nothing seemed to work until Peashy was having a headache

"T-that can not be… possible…" Anonydeath says seeing what is happening and suddenly red lights and an alarm is going off "huh? What's going on?! Who started the self destruct system? Even though I was gonna do a fake alarm but this is real!"

"What?!" Noire asks shocked at what he said "we have to get out of here quick!"

"But what about P-ko?!" Neptune asks and she sees Valkoor carry Peashy through a door into a passageway and closes behind them "No wait come back P-ko!"

"Dammit, we can't wait here! Come on we can't stay here, we don't know how much time is left!" Selena shouts out and grabs Neptune and they all run as fast as they can outside the building and the place explodes and they cover behind trees from the flying metal pieces flying out from the explosion

"He was serious on the explosion, after the one time he tricked me one time before." Noire says annoyed "although who started the self destruct, he said that it somehow started it and not him…"

"We might never know, although it wasn't a total waste going there." Adam shows the yellow gem that dropped from the machine "that is the second one from here. There are still more to find." The group looks to the destroyed building

"Valkoor, how could you… I never thought you would be the new Protector to Peashy. You were gone for so long, did you forget us?" Jeff asks himself out loud and certain ones of the group look at him concerned of his feelings to knowing that Valkoor is Yellow Knight

_"Oh Jeff, I wish I knew the answer. Though we have a big fight ahead of us, and whatever it is… I will be with you until we get him back!"_ Selena says in her thoughts and hugs Jeff from behind and hugging him tightly in the embrace

**Ok I am sorry that this chapter got delayed and I was doing some other things, I haven't gotten to doing much with my Neptunia stories. I also am trying to make stories of Sword Art Online, and Kingdom Hearts. It may take me some time to put up the first chapter of the two stories. But right now I am gonna continue working on this and Goddess Protectors, but thanks so much sorry if it was short, I didn't have much of anything planned for this but see you next time, Brawl on!**

_Next Time; Seven Gods demolished! Memories regained!_


	12. Memories Restored!

_Chapter 11; Seven Gods demolished! Memories regained!_

After the destruction of the secret lab made by Annonydeath, everyone returned to Planeptune after learning about that Peashy and Valkoor were the new Yellow CPU and Protector. Neptune and Plutia were unsure how to get Peashy back as Selena is with Jeff outside and he is training with James, Alex, Isaac, and Josh so they can be prepared for their next encounter with the Seven Gods. They have yet to meet the last member and fight against him. With Flare's info and forced info from Crystal, none of them saw Slim in a fight once, nor knowing what skills he possesses at all.

Meanwhile back in Hyperdimension an ultimate fight for Isaac was about to break down inside a castle dungeon he thought to explore inside. He walks inside a large room through large doors not seeing any large creature of any kind. What he doesn't notice is that something from behind is becoming visible and walking towards Isaac, he turns in time to see a person in a grey and black cloak, black pants, white and silver shirt with a hood on covering their face. The person walks towards Isaac as he backs away trying not to let the person get close but as the person did they phased right through Isaac as he hears the voices of himself and his friends from past events

"Who are you?" Isaac asks the mysterious person as they stopped at a long distance away from Isaac then he hears a voice in his head _'So it seems you have made it this far.'_ He hears them say and he sees the person have electricity spark from his left hand still facing away from Isaac _'it reminds me of that day.'_ The voice continues "What's that supposed to mean?" Isaac asks then sees the person move to blast the energy at Isaac and quickly draws his Blade of Sealing the darkness and the energy makes contact with it in a standoff as he tries to hold his ground. With enough force he flings ball of energy with his sword above the person _'It means you have forgotten those days. You were not worthy to succeed. Now show me… what you have learned.'_ Isaac glares at his next opponent and takes his shield ready for battle.

_-Play Kingdom Hearts Final Mix; Disappeared-_

The battle starts with the mysterious person tossing two energy balls which enlarge and stop making Isaac take damage and he quickly moves away from the mysterious person having red energy blades coming out from the palms of the hands spinning towards Isaac making him block the attack as he tries for a stab with his sword.

The person puts up an energy barrier repelling Isaac's thrust attack and with one hand with the red energy beam from the palm swings at Isaac fiercely doing heavy damage to him. Isaac dodges the two energy balls and does a couple of slashes on the person until he is suddenly trapped within energy produced by the mysterious person and lifts Isaac into the air. Isaac was fast to get out by timing and getting released from the energy and using a healing item to restore his strength.

The person produced the two red energy blades and swings their arms at Isaac as he blocks and does a hard slash on the person, and was about to hit again until the person turned into black mist which Isaac's swing didn't hit in time. The person moves again quickly to another spot releasing two energy balls again, spins at Isaac again which dodges and launches an ice arrow damaging them and then the person did a new attack a circle of orbs in the air then fire as laser shots at Isaac which he dodged away and strike a couple more times and realizing the person is doing new tricks and must be getting close to falling. The person continues spin striking, putting up barriers, releasing two balls of energy. Now starting shooting out small laser shots at Isaac as he moves dodging them and doing a couple more strikes.

_"Whoever this person is, they are really a tough fighter."_ Isaac says in his thoughts about to go for another attack until he sees the person surrounded by a large sphere of energy which is also shooting lasers not giving Isaac an opportunity to attack, but only dodging the lasers. After the lasers were over the mysterious person started shooting laser shots and a circle of them. Isaac went on an assault on the person as they do a final strike and which knocked the hooded person away from him.

_-End Music-_

The person was glowing for a moment and the light vanishes as they look at Isaac. _'Impressive. Seems that you have gotten stronger since then.'_ The voice says impressed by Isaac's skills

"what are you talking about?!" He charges at the hooded person about to finish them, but instead he went through like it was instantly like a mirage. _'Right now is too soon for this to end. Until we meet again Isa.'_ The mysterious person turns to Isaac who looked confused and then suddenly disappears vanishing into thin air. "Who was that person? Isa… why am I remembering someone calling me by that name?" He asks himself then realizes he needs to go back to hold down the Citizen Rights Group in Planeptune for today while Jeff and the others are in the Ultradimension

Back with the group in Ultradimension as they were training for the next encounter but two members of the Seven Gods interrupted they're training, Luvrina and Mal. The group of 6 decided to divide into 2 groups of 3 against one of the two, Jeff, Selena, and Alex are up against Luvrina while James, Isaac, and Josh are against Mal and it got interesting because he transformed into a large beast of malice (Think of Ganon at the first phase in Breath of the Wild)

_**Jeff's group**_

"So you didn't learn your lesson last time?" Selena asks the woman "I am not gonna let you take my guy!"

"My attempt to take these guys was almost a success if I put my charm to last longer before, but now I will use something to take you out and take these men for myself!" She tells them as she pulls a card from between her breasts and the trio could feel a very powerful source coming from it "now with this you all shall fall against this beast's power! Behold the power the strongest Egyptian God, The Winged Dragon of Ra!" The sky gets dark as she glows a gold aura and it gets absorbed into the card and out comes a large sphere of light

"That is the last one? I expect more than that…" Jeff says seeing the sphere

"Last one?" Alex looks at Jeff confused if he has seen more than this one

"Well it is locked in this state, but an ancient chant must be said to unlock it's true power." Luvrina tells them and spreads her arms _"Great beast of the Sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foes. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this battle as I call out your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"_ She chants out as the sphere starts changing shape of a golden Dragon with glaring red eyes downs at the trio

"That is one big beast!" Alex shouts loudly shocked at the great beast looking down upon him and the two fire Dragonslayers "can we even beat this thing?!"

"Of course we can, I've beaten one of these before and I can take on the last one!" Jeff exclaims ready to fight

_-Kingdom Hearts 2 ost The Corrupted-_

"Don't be so sure, this is the strongest of the three god cards! Now watch as Ra and I combine together to destroy you all!" Luvrina says as Ra glows and fused onto her and she gains golden armor pieces like a helmet, arm bands with the wings, a chestplate, and armor boots. "Now that I have the power of a god, it's time I dealt with you all!" she flies at the trio and throws a punch which Jeff does the same colliding as Selena comes flying in going for a kick which Luvrina blocks it as Alex prepares his warriors as Jeff and Selena are fighting Luvrina

_**James' group**_

James, Isaac, and Josh were having their own troubles against Mal as he can use the different weapons used by his malice creations. Using the arm cannon shooting at them as they spread out and Josh firing his poison scales doing slight damage against the large beast, as James is moving from a large fire attack he blasts ice with it to slow it down and hit Mal in his beast form. Isaac is dodging the swing from the long spear until Mal tosses it at Isaac and with perfect timing he rebonds it off his shield and greatly damages Mal as he is slightly stunned from the hit

"Hit with a big one James!" Isaac shouts out and James lifts a large boulder with his telekinesis power and tosses it right at Mal knocking him back and suddenly they are now in a different area and Mal climbs on the wall of the new area and fires the arm cannon at all three of them and creates a twister having them move away and Isaac shooting arrows hitting Mal in the face bringing him down and Josh using the poison fang attack doing a big hit then suddenly Mal now burns a bright orange color as the trio tries to attack, but nothing seemed to hurt him as he climbs the wall and moves around. once he stops he tosses the spear and the trio dodge having Mal create a new one and create a twister. Mal gets back on the ground and swings horizontally although Isaac jumped back making time slow down and see that Mal was normal and quickly did as much before Mal glowed orange again.

"Can't he stay down for once?!" Josh asks getting annoyed with not being able to damage him then suddenly they see symbols appearing on his body as his orange glow became darker "what just happened?"

"No idea but we need to finish him off!" James says using telekinesis from the thrown spear and tosses it right back at Mal knocking him down and losing the glow and stunned and Isaac jumped high and struck Mal at his forehead doing great damage and starts oozing out the malice substance and the area returns them to the fields

_**Jeff's Group**_

Alex was able to summon his Stardust Dragon though Luvrina was making it complicated and destroyed most of his monsters and absorbed the strength thanks to Ra's ability and making Luvrina stronger giving them a harder time to fight her as she is faster and stronger with each one she absorbs.

Jeff has just jumped away from a heavy punch which made a crater thanks to Luvrina's strength. Selena jumps into going with a punch, although she couldn't react fast enough with a powerful kick to the stomach and sent into a few trees. Once she stopped Luvrina flies and lands next to Selena and grabs her by her coat

"I know you were the last to see her, so where is Crystal?" Luvrina asks her with a serious look while Selena struggles to get her to let go

"I like hell I'd tell you! I am not gonna be her slave!" Selena yells out and Luvrina was getting pissed off

"Everyday I was hoping to one day continue my research and create and army of super soldiers. At first I wanted to create an army of the for Lady Black Heart, my first ever success was the top subject James Phoenix. He exceeded my expectations and became the first super soldier, that was until he told the goddess of us forcing people to become super soldiers and I was locked in that cell below the basilicom." She explains and realizing the story she is the female scientist from their world "That was until one of my trusted fellow scientists found and released me. I was surprised by his new looks, but he told me I could travel to another dimension and safely start building an army for us against that wretched goddess and her Protector. That was until Crystal found me and brought me into the Seven Gods and I was given the power to charm all men."

"So that is your story? What is it about Crystal that you want her back for?" Selena asks as both Alex and Jeff ready themselves to do a combo attack

"She has a goal to take all girls for herself, by that I mean adult girls. If you can tell she is a bi sexual girl. Another part of my story is if I complied to be hers I would be along with the most powerful group that will remove CPUs and Protectors." she continues "Although now that I get a better look at you… You must be Crystal's dimensional counterpart huh? No wonder you sounded familiar when you stopped that male who you have the same abilities as him."

"That's because the dragon who raised us together taught us Fire Dragon Slayer magic, and I will make him proud doing this!" Selena kicks Luvrina making her lose her grip and twirls for a sideways kick strike and Alex uses the powers of his dragon to strike her and send her flying. She then creates a large blaze cannon blast at Alex that Jeff gets in front stopping the attack with his hands and since the attack is fire based he starts slurping it up giving him more stamina and strength "here babe use mine as well! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Selena blows a large stream of fire into the blaze cannon attack to increase the size for her lover as he continues slurping the fire he starts feeling powerful flames. Once he consumed it all his flames are a bright orange and yellow color

"With a mix of a god's flames and my girl's… I can feel myself beyond what I expected." Jeff says looking at his hand then up at Luvrina in the sky looking worried after giving him a major power boost "now allow me to show what I can do!" from his feet bursts out fire launching him right towards her and she readies another attack "Eternal Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" his fist burns a large flame as he connects his attack with Luvrina's but the sheer force of his strength starts having her armor cracking and shatters as she falls down to the ground, but Selena catches her before she could break her body.

"Wh-why? Why save me after I tried stealing your boyfriend?" Luvrina asks her "just finish me off and you wouldn't have to worry about me…"

"That is not our style… even if you try again I will fight back until you understand why we are always with our friends. When we are together no evil can stand against us." Selena explains as she rests Luvrina against a tree "It is why we never lose, our friends are the reason why we keep going." Luvrina was not expecting words like that from her and thought if revealing something would possibly have her betray the others. Although what choice did she have anyway.

"There is something I need to explain… the one called Mal… he isn't human…" the trio looked at her, wondering what she means "There was something about him that didn't seem human, he said '_I will one day grant Master Jexon's wish'_ is exactly what I heard him say. I didn't understand what he meant but I am guessing he works for this Jexon guy…" Alex didn't know who she was talking about, but Jeff and Selena do know because they have met him once "also here." she pulls the card from her breasts and tosses it to Jeff "I have no use for it anymore, might as well leave since I am sure the Seven Gods are gonna disband anyway."

_**James' group**_

_-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep; Dark Impetus-_

Out on the fields James, Isaac, and Josh looked around and saw a dark mist gathering together forming a large beast (Black and orange style of BioLizard from Sonic Adventure 2.) The large beast roars as the trio were amazed with the transformation, but they had to stop the beast before it could destroy the lands. It fires dark balls at them, having the team quickly move out of the way wondering what to do against this one. Although the difference is portals open from the sky and dark creatures appear from them and look completely different from any monster from the nations. Josh uses his claws and destroyed the creatures along with James' powers. Isaac wonders how he can beat this creature then sees something on the back thinking that might be it so using the winds he flies himself into the air and aims with his bow using an electric arrow and fires it hitting the glowing spot of the device which the breasts roars in pain.

"That's where to hit it!" Isaac shouts out as the beast shoots out the dark energy balls at Isaac, but was distracted from James jumping high and from above dives down smashing the glowing device on the back which does heavy damage to it. Isaac slowly lands on the ground while he was gliding with his glider, Josh uses his poison and struck the device again. Then beast Mal summoned small ball objects and one by one each one flies at the trio and they do their best to dodge them.

"This is getting a lot more difficult with these things flying at us!" James says quickly moving but getting hit by one of the balls and Isaac launches bomb arrows into the sky landing on random spots of the beast except the device "looks like he won't back off letting us strike the weak spot." Josh used the scale attack to destroy the small balls but getting struck by a dark energy ball spat out by the beast and a small blue explosion struck the glowing spot on the back which was Isaac dropping a bomb while gliding in the air now there were more small balls and flying at them from every direction having Isaac get hit and fall to the ground. Josh and James use their skills to defend themselves but were overwhelmed until a large Ice arrow struck the device and the beast roared in pain, but it was much louder than before. "What the heck was that?" the trio looked to see Adam but weren't expecting a change on him with this dark blue color on his right arm going to part of his body and barely getting to his face as well as his hair spiking back, and he is holding a large ice bow. They look and see Mal shrink back to his human form with the large ice arrow still pierced through him and suddenly it bursts and he starts dripping dark orange blood.

_-Stop Music-_

"No! Dammit! I was going to grant my master's wish! As well as revive our leader!" Mal says with orange eyes this time, I was holding my true self but now… this magic… is zapping away my strength… but no matter, the rest of us Twilight Shadow Demons will find a way to revive our leader to grant master Jexon's wish" after saying that he falls forward onto the ground no longer moving and suddenly his body becomes fully black as the orange symbols appear on the body and bursts into black and orange squares and flying and disappears

"What the heck was that? What just happened to him?" James asks and they see Jeff's group coming over to them "hey, you just missed Mal strangely disappearing."

"_So he was a demon created by Jexon."_ Jeff, Selena, and Adam thought the same thing as the dark blue part disappears on Adam and suddenly lighting strikes around the group

"Looks like he is arriving, Adam, Selena. You wanna fight alongside me?" Jeff asks them and they nodded getting ready and a large bolt of lightning appears in front of them showing Valkoor fully energized

"Guys, I can feel that he is stronger from when we first met him in this state." Isaac warns them as the trio get themselves ready to fight "If I am right then it seems that robot dude made a second machine to power the two up again."

"Let's hope the girls can take care of Peashy and restore her memories as we will with Valkoor." Jeff says lighting on fire still the one from Ra's power "_I believe Isaac is wrong, I believe Anonydeath installed the Yellow gem when he found his first machine."_

"I told you all before! My name is Yellow Knight! ugh my head is…" Valkoor places a hand on his head having a slight pain

"Bro let's try weakening him so we can put that plan of yours into action." Adam says with Jeff nodding in agreement and Selena also gets ready with this battle being 2 fire and 1 ice users, against a lightning user

"I am going to beat you and tell them of my victory!" Valkoor says as lightning surges around his body ready to fight the trio

_-Kingdom Hearts 2 ost Vim and Vigor-_

The battle starts with an arena change to a big island with no trees or wildlife, but around the island a huge ocean as the others are on smaller island to watch from and there is a thunderstorm happening with the waves being strong. The first move was made as Valkoor moves at lightning speed going for a punch which Jeff blocks with both arms, the force from Valkoor's punch made the water behind Jeff rises then falls down as Jeff kicks him away.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Valkoor has a punch ready charging up with electricity and then throws his punch sending an electrical shaped fist at Jeff which he uses a punch to counter, but once made contact the lightning punch explodes and Jeff skids across the ground stopping himself from falling off the tall flat island they are on. Jeffs looks down bellow seeing the island is flat making the island perfectly circular and not slanted "Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" he looks in time to see Valkoor raise his hands forming a trident out of lightning and tosses it at Jeff who could barely have enough time to move and is cornered. Adam uses his maker magic to form a tube to redirect the attack into the sky saving his brother from danger.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Selena goes in charging at Valkoor as a thunder bolt struck him giving him strength and readies for a punch also

"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" both collide their punches causing a heavy shockwave on the ocean. Jeff knew that Valkoor must have changed it to this kind of area for the advantages, the sad thing is the arena can not change until the battle is over. Selena and Valkoor trade a few blows until Adam uses his maker magic to create cannons and fire at Valkoor though his lightning was powerful to destroy them in an instant and he jumps high into the air "You are done for Lightning Dragon's Jaw!" he clasps his hands together with lightning surging together and slams Adam to the ground causing a large wave of lightning bursting around the arena

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" both Jeff and Selena were in the air as Adam was able to recover and get out of the way as the duo toss the large balls of fire at Valkoor causing a double explosion against him. With the smoke they can't be sure if Valkoor is down or still able to fight

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Valkoor blows a large stream of lightning having the three move away and can see Valkoor is breathing slightly meaning he is losing stamina

"Eternal Fire Dragon's Wing attack!" Jeff forms streams from his arms and swings them for only Valkoor to dodge the attack but didn't see that Selena followed and kicked Valkoor as Jeff rises towards him grabbing him by the leg and dives down to the ground and smashes him and seeing Jeff's angry face triggered something from his mind

_-Stop Music-_

Once the battle ended the arena returns to the fields they were at before and Jeff is standing looking down at Valkoor who is tired out

"_You won't hurt my friends!"_ was the words said in Valkoor's mind and seeing Jeff's face made him remember his words when one time a monster tried attacking them long ago. He slowly sits up looking up at the trio

"Ugh, I didn't think you would overpower me… I am gonna be a terrible brother if I can't protect little sis." he says sadly too tired to try and continue

"It's time you remembered who we are! That medallion around your neck was crafted by me and Adam to show our friendship!" Jeff points to the necklace with the medallion with the fire, ice, and lightning symbols

"Not only that but Peashy always considered you like a big brother. You protect her from Compa from using her syringe." Adam says

"You even made a story with IF and gave her ideas. Plus Peashy made a cute drawing of all of us together living in Planeptune!" Selena tells him

"The necklace, the shots, the story, and the drawing… I… I…" Valkoor says as his head starts hurting more painfully

"Valkoor! Please remember us! This gem will show who you are!" Jeff shows the yellow gem they have and he looks up at it and suddenly his mind crosses with the memories of many generations ago with Silvia giving him the job to guard the gem until the time comes for the certain event. As well as the memories of him having the time with Jeff and his friends return and Valkoor does a regular punch at Jeff

"How dare I forget you guys!" he shouts out with a smile and Jeff smiles also

"It's so good to see the old you buddy!" he says slightly pained from the punch but glad that his buddy remembered them "I'm sure the girls have Peashy returning also."

"Then let's head back to the Basilicom and meet up with them." Selena says and James, Alex, Isaac, and Josh goes on ahead and the others start walking but noticed Jeff stop and look at him "babe? Is there something wrong?"

"... I'm not sure, I have a feeling that this is not over yet. Like we are going to understand something of why we were sent here in the first place, and how our Rei in our dimension had that strange power." Jeff explains to them and they wonder what he means

_Meanwhile at the Seven Gods base_

Everyone in the group has left leaving Slim as well as the Seven Sages having Rei the only one left, but something was off this time with Slim. His power is suddenly growing to a massive amount and his reaction is seeming of not being able to control his power

"The last has been… broken… I can't… Raaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Slim's body suddenly grows massively to a point where he is large and his body is largely built "hehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**There is gonna be some devastating destruction when the group learns about who Rei and Slim are and why Neptune and Jeff were suddenly brought to the Ultradimension.**

_Jeff: so good to have you back Valkoor! You have no idea what has been happening after you were taken to help with the Seven Gods_

_Valkoor: Honestly I should be sorry about my actions, my memories of me to protect the gem came back and I lost it. So I was brought to them and they arranged my memories to protect Peashy since she is a new CPU and I'm the protector._

_Jeff: yea that was wild to learn you both were the new ones. Right now it is time we learn about some kind of interesting story later, but now we are about to learn who Slim and Rei are in the next Chapter!_

_**I took my time thinking about how this would go, I may have revealed some stuff already but whatever. Now then thanks for reading this chapter and we are gonna head into the story of the First CPU that ruled Tari**_

_Next Time; Story of Tari, Battle against the Berserk Warrior Slim!_


	13. Slim the Berserk Warrior

_Chapter 12; Story of Tari, Battle against the Berserk Warrior Slim!_

_To those I am away from, this is Jeffrey once again. I am writing this down for anything that has happened, after being able to stand up against the new CPU and Protector we found out they were both Peashy and Valkoor. We thought we would never see them again, but one day we were able to find some tricks to restore their memories of all of us. One thing is we found out one of the Seven Gods was actually one of Jexon's demons, and learn the names of the demons are called Twilight Shadows and have these symbols to show they are one, I believe I've seen the same symbol on Xyn when he last fought her at her true power. For now we have many things to worry about, like Rei Ryghts in this dimension and the last of the Seven Gods called Slim. I feel we are about to learn something very dangerous going to happen and going to lead us into a war. To this point I will write again another time, this has been Jeffrey, Planeptune's Fire Dragon Slayer Protector._

While the group was able to restore the memories of themselves within both Valkoor and Peashy, Plutia wanted Neptune and Nepgear to stay longer so they wouldn't go back home. Although Jeff, Adam and Selena had other plans and reasons to go back home. To bring the three gems back to Silvia, one from Jexon that he gave them, and the two from this dimension. The trio want to return home so they can also restore their Planeptune from the dangers that are happening, so as they went out exploring and doing some quests such as monster killing and item locating. While doing so they found these strange visions pop up in their minds showing of what seems to be a story.

The story didn't have any voices heard from them but strange text boxes, it started with someone finding some kind of object which appears to shine. They suspect it to be a CPU Memory possibly and became a CPU. Once becoming one another person started talking which seemed like they appeared before the CPU person, the new person seemed to follow this new CPU which they remember when Plutia became a CPU small Histoire appeared and was to follow her. The trio wondered if the new one was like Histoire. They found the CPU person used their power on three thugs going after them and scared them to death, and the new person told them to start up a nation for the people. Although their actions seem to be very cruel and not realizing that their power comes from people's faith in them, and find out the person tried doing something to destroy the power they had along with everyone else. The last seemed to tell the person survived and thinking CPUs should never exsist. Could there be a story of a nation that wasn't heard about?

Once the trio seemed to have found the 6 visions that connect to some sort of old past, they tell the other guys about them and wondered what it could mean. They return to have dinner to which IF tried making for everyone, when she finished everyone enjoyed what she cooked except for one which was Neptune because it had Eggplants. Jeff groaned because of her picky eating habits and it also made IF upset which in turn made her leave the basilicom.

"Everytime, whenever you make stupid random comments you just only make things worse." Jeff says sighing and eating the piece of eggplant on his plate

"For once I agree with Jeff on this, you really upset IF now." Selena tells Neptune who also groans of regret

The next day Neptune was told to apologize to IF once she returned home from work. Although the strange thing was that she hasn't returned for a long while. That was until Histoire came in with an emergency and showing them a letter and Jeff read it outloud and to him this was obviously a trap of some kind, although Neptune decided to go ahead with it and leave. Jeff secretly decided to watch and make sure everything is alright. When Neptune got there and Jeff hiding upon a hill he could see the place is a farm full of Eggplants, and he could see IF tied up against a wooden post and unconscious then looked to see Arfoire looking to take Neptune down.

"Well guess I was right to watch over, I just hope Neptune can get through with this…" he says quietly to himself as Arfoire summon out eggplant monsters to attack Neptune which she did panic over, then there was a second wave of them and Neptune looked like she was gonna flip. Though Arfoire decided to do something completely odd and transform into a giant eggplant which Jeff was completely dumbfounded over the scene that just happened "What in the unholy hell? Did she really just…" for a while nothing happened but he could see Neptune was calm and transformed with a serious expression and easily taken down Arfoire "Well, that ends that. Good thing we can no longer worry about that." Neptune carried IF home and for some strange reason IF no longer like eggplants, now Jeff wonders if Arfoire tortured IF by having her eat eggplants and that is how she changed her mind

In another location Slim was walking outside until he turned to a certain woman and fairy and they could see his yellow eyes.

"Looks like the links are all gone on him, now his full strength has returned." the fairy says who is known as Croire

"What does it matter? It's good that his power is released, now then what say we bring those CPUs and their Protectors over to us?" Rei in her crazed state says as she uses her powers and create clones of Neptune as Purple Heart and another of Jeff with emotionless expressions and their eye colors completely different to the originals "with these I am sure they will find us. How bout it Slim? Shall we go over and have them come towards us?" Slim looks at the clones Rei created wanting to crush them, although with Rei's device she has him follow her as the clones head to Planeptune

Back at Planeptune Jeff, Selena, and Adam were doing their share of work as Neptune and the others are at the basilicom. The trio were helping some clean out of the rooms since there were no monster hunting quests in the guild, while Jeff cleaning the window he looked down for a moment and went to pick up the spray when he looked out the window thinking he saw a certain someone walking in the streets.

"Neptune?" he says out loud and the two turned to him, he sees her in the same hoodie she wore long ago

"What about Neptune?" Selena asks him which he turned to her and back out the window, but he couldn't find her anymore

"Was I imagining it?" Jeff asks himself and the two look at each other wondering what he saw could have been Neptune "Oh well, since we finished here let's go over to the next room." he tells them and they carry the stuff to a different room, what they didn't notice is that the Fakes of Purple Heart and Jeffrey were heading towards the basilicom.

The group at the basilicom encountered the two and started fighting them as they realized the other Neptune was complete fake and it vaporized, as Valkoor struck the Fake Jeff with lightning it also vaporized meaning it wasn't the real one.

Back with the trio as they finished cleaning up they saw someone off in the distance and swear that he looked at them and the trio decided to follow to an open field area but couldn't find him anywhere until they heard something behind them and look to see a guy in the cloak only this time his face was revealed as he has red spiky hair behind him with green eyes and small marks below his eyes

"Hello!" he says to them with a small have of his hand "Looks like you guys are in high spirits."

"Who are you?" Selena asks him ready to fight

"Oh me? Why my name is Xavier, got it memorized?" he asks pointing a finger to his brain which the others were unexpecting him to say it but nodded to his question "Good, you are very quick learners. Now I can only say a few things before heading off, your dimension is kinda becoming unstable." They knew that their home must be close to high amount of dangers "speaking of I believe the same person who brought you here has caused some problems just now, but it looks like those girls and the others took care of it."

"What do you mean by that? What happened at the basilicom?" Adam asks Xavier

"Well, you could say that the woman has created some copies of you and your little goddess." He tells them pointing to Jeff meaning a clone of him and Neptune "What's more, I was able to find out that one guy Slim. He was linked to the other 6 members of the other group and that also withheld his full potential. Meaning his berserk phase has been released, if you wanna stop them be my guest I won't slow you down. I must return to my emperor now." he opens a black portal and goes through it. the trio had to run to the lands of Eden knowing that the base of the Seven Sages was there and the others joined them and enter the area and fight against clones these pairs White, Green, and Yellow making it difficult fighting these copies for them as the girls take on Blanc, Vert, and Peashy's clones. The guys take on Alex, Isaac, and Valkoor's clones which were really difficult. The reason they found out about the location and that Rei made the clone is because Anonydeath hacked into Nepgear's N-gear and told them that Rei has surrounded him with 4 transformed Noire's. He even saw Slim with his expression next to her and how strong he looked from his body.

Once they got there, they find Anonydeath at the back with four Black Heart clones in front of him, but not only that there were two James clones along with them.

"Guessing those are for us to handle." Josh says readying himself

"Everyone divide and conquer!" Jeff shouted to them as he, Selena, Adam, and Josh went for one James clone, and others against the other clone, for the girls Neptune, Nepgear, Peashy, and Plutia went for two Black Heart clones, while Noire, Blanc, and Vert went for the other two clones. Each of them was powerful on their own but with the skills Jeff and friends had it would finish them no problem. Anonydeath was grateful for the rescue while Noire wasn't wanting to rescue him, he explains that Rei was giving off an uncertanty feeling, same with Slim as well. The other wouldn't believe it but Jeff was certain to trust his words because he fully remembers their dimension's Rei transporting both him and Neptune then suddenly someone lands on the platform with a massive shockwave

"Looks like that is my que to leave, He is no ordinary fighter." Anonydeath flies away and the smoke clears and they could see the large buffed figure slowly stand up and everyone was shocked to see the large figure and can see Slim's full figure

"That's Slim?! I didn't expect him to be so large and bulky!" Isaac says seeing him, what no one notices is that is slightly shaking feeling the powerful energy coming from him

"You all have kept us waiting for too long!" Slim shouts out them and points to a direction "Rei awaits the girls, don't make her wait too long… or else I'll bathe this land with your blood!" his threat made this horrifying to some of them, but Noire being cocky didn't think about it too much until Slim flew at the guys and changing the scenery to a large city, grabbing James and smash him into the building causing it to collapse on him

"Girls get out of here now! This is our fight to deal with!" Jeff shouted at them and they acknowledged and ran away from the scene as Slim tossed Isaac into Jeff making them crash into another building "never have I ever faced someone of this amount of strength!"

"We underestimated him… but we can back out now… crap looks like Josh is down for the count." Isaac says seeing Josh unconscious

_-KH2 The Encounter OST-_

The battle continues with Slim clashing punches with James but was completely overpowered and tossed straight at another building knocking away one of Alex's summoned monsters. Jeff and Valkoor go in for a punch which slightly knocks Slim back a bit except he shoots an energy blast at them which explodes and sends them flying at buildings although Jeff reacted quickly to land his feet on the building and launch himself at Slim and they collide their fists together causing a massive shockwave. Jeff lands on the ground and starts throwing punches as well as Slim both blocking or dodging the others attacks and sheer force of the attack sends a shockwave behind destroying some of the buildings.

Jeff then does something as his gauntlet glows and Slim is surrounded by a Red aura which seems to be holding him in place

"I can tell that you really never wanted this. You seem to feel enraged, but deep inside I can feel the good inside you." Jeff exclaims and Slims expression softens surprised at Jeff seeing through him "You don't have to listen to that woman, you can free yourself." Slim looked at him for a few seconds but his power couldn't be still as the aura turns cyan as well around Jeff which gave Slim an opportunity to attack and punch Jeff sending him flying as the landscape instantly changes to a mountain area which Jeff bursts into making large cracks on the side of a mountain.

James and Valkoor charge at Slim and he notices them and tosses an energy blast which James used a fire blast to stop it and Valkoor uses his raging bolt attack knocking Slim back some distance, and Selena tosses a Brilliant Flame and causing a large explosion knocking him back. Isaac launches bomb arrows near Slim creating large flames and smoke as Jeff charges in consuming the fire he strikes Slim with a punch, Slim causes an explosion of energy around him knocking Jeff away a far distance away. Though Alex's Stardust Dragon catches Jeff and he combines his power with the Dragon and his body changes with some being of the Dragon and his hair changed to a cosmic energy style.

"Cosmic Fire Dragon's Roar!" Jeff blows a white and red stream of fire at Slim causing an explosion and he flies at Jeff punching him in the gut which also makes him cough up blood and smashing him through a mountain. The other guys were worried if Jeff was alright when suddenly the ground starts shaking and a large explosion of cyan energy blows the entire mountain and they see Jeff flying breaking through multiple large mountains and rock pillars, he crashes into one falling to the ground and rubble falls on top of him.

"No way, he's down… I have to hurry!" Selena rushes to where Jeff is as Slim was going to intercept her James, Isaac, and Valkoor get in his way and attack with everything they got to knock him away as Selena hurries to where Jeff is. Alex looked down at his duel disk to see that his Stardust Dragon card is still in play

"He must be weak at the moment, luckily I have something that will help." He says as the top card of his deck glows and he draws it and takes a look at it "Alright here goes nothing, with my play of my double play spell I can summon two monsters. I shall bring out Stardust Xiaolong and Majestic Dragon!" The two monsters appear right next to him "now then head out, I use these two and Stardust Dragon to Synchro summon!" The two fly to where Jeff is as Selena got there she looks up at the two dragons and fly into the place where Jeff is and a great beam of light shines as the rubble is sent flying everywhere revealing Jeff to be alright and having a cosmic aura around him "behold Majestic Star Dragon!" Wings appear on Jeff's back and his finger have cosmic claws

"Jeff! You are alright!" Selena exclaims happily

"Yea I am, but I can't chat for long… this enhanced power from Alex won't last long, so I need to finish this with one attack." He explains as he charges up for his attack "Majestic Star Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" He launches at incredible speed at Slim who notices it but didn't have time to react since it hit him straight at the chest and smashing him into a mountain his body slowly shrinks as his power decreases

-stop music-

Once Slim had returned to normal he fell down unconscious and everything returning to normal. Jeff collapsed to his knees seriously tired from using too much strength in the last attack.

"Did anyone feel that power of his?!" James asks the others

"His powers are unexpected… he has the strength of a Guardian… could that mean that he and Rei Ryghts are…" Isaac starts saying which has the rest of them worried, if Slim had this much power hidden, what dangers lurk ahead for them?

In the distance the certain fairy call Croire watched both fights and disappointed that both Rei and Slim lost to their foes.

"Man, that was so dull. Those idiots lost to them, this sucks… well no matter I bet things are crazy over on the other side. Might as well go and-" before she could finish what she was saying

"It's been quite a while Croire." The voice of Jexon spoke up and she looks to a nearby platform and sees Jexon appear from a portal of Darkness along with Xavier at his side "how are things for you? I also wonder if 'She' is going to be let out again."

"It would be nice to see her cause chaos, but I am not telling you what you need to know. You may think I'd want to see some action but your ways are unacceptable!" She tells him

"How sad, if you told us then we would just done this the easy way." Xavier spawns the Eternal Flame Chakrams "maybe doing this the hard way will get you to speak up."

"Hell no! I am getting out of here! Besides you wouldn't even follow when there is something going on!" Croire creates a small portal and escapes through it before Xavier could hit her

"Blast, guess we aren't getting that info." He says

"Relax Xavier, for she is correct. There is a lot going on in the other dimension for us to reveal ourselves, the important thing is how Jeff and his friends will handle this situation. I feel this might be the time to return to the castle, whatever happens I will you your next mission." Jexon tells him walking towards to the portal of darkness

"Yes, I understand Emperor." Xavier says and follows him into the portal as everyone takes both Rei Ryghts and Slim to the Basilicom "I wonder how they will take to their home being almost destroyed by now."

Everyone gathers back at Planeptune Basilicom strapping the energy bands on Slim to seal his powers down and wait for Rei Ryghts to awaken and explain how and why she became a CPU and how Slim's powers are insanely large

When she woke up she apologizes and confirms she is a CPU or was before and starts explaining her story of many many many years. She starts off by showing a picture which confused everyone and she explains that this is for like visual understanding, then explains the CPUs were possibly legends and Myths. The people wanted power so the darkness spread and started a war upon the world, she couldn't remember why or how she became a CPU and formed a nation called Tari. Which Blanc and Alex remember in some old text, Rei continued with a different picture and told that it was like destiny to lead the people however due to Slim's strength he destroyed everything, but deep inside he never wanted this to happen. Rei showed an example of her insaneness personality as it was that moment she realized so late that her power comes from the faith of her people which everyone were afraid of her and Slim, she used a device she created to hold his incredible strength down and she devised the existence of both the Seven Sages and Seven Gods of Revolution. They used link magic to bind Slim's power so he wouldn't go berserk. However, she explains that she transferred some of her power to the Rei in the other dimension which could also affect Slim over there to go berserk at any moment.

"There is something else… Croire… she is a guide to us, like Histoire is a guide for Plutia and Josh." They turn to see Slim awake not with the angered expression but a peaceful sad expression when a small portal opens and a small girl same size as the big Histoire with dirty blonde short messy hair, black dress, and a mixture of purple and slight blue wings. Explaining that she tells that the other Rei is planning to destroy this dimension which large dark beams shot from the sky as it turns dark.

"Hehehe later kids, and also tell Silvia this is her last chance to release her." Croire tells the guys and disappears in a portal and cause confusion on them as the pairs hurry to their nations to get their people to a safe place as Jeff and Adam stared at the destruction that will happen to this world

**Alright so the group finds out Rei and Slim are both a CPU and Guardian, and learn about the story of Tari. But more importantly the destruction of Ultradimension is coming forth, now this is a signal for everyone to go to Hyperdimension and stop the one who is doing this, Rei Ryghts from that dimension, however they will possibly face Slim there along with his immense power.**

_Next Time; Returning Home, Ultimate Final Battles of Hyperdimension!_


	14. Final Chapter

_Final Chapter; Returning Home, Ultimate Final Battles of Hyperdimension!_

_Meanwhile at an unknown location_

"My Lord, it seems the seal on the Goddess of Chaos is weakening as we speak." A lady tells Jexon as he sits on his throne resting his head on his hand "shall we go and claim what you seek?"

"Not all of you, I want only a few to head over to their island." He tells her "Angel, I want you to take Xavier and Zero to the island. You will need some extra help as well." Jexon tosses three black crystals with an orange glow in each of them "her warriors may arrive as you do, and the island has its rules so I want you to slow them down when they arrive. If you have to do so, then eliminate them when needed." The lady called Angel bows to him

"As you wish Emperor, we shall go forth to the home island of Light and Chaos." She tells him and leaves the throne room as he brings up a hologram of the nation of Planeptune of Hyperdimension waiting for something

"I wonder if you can restore this danger Jeff, can you be able to save two dimensions at once?" Jexon asks as he stares at the hologram

_Back in Ultradimension_

The group was able to evacuate the citizens of all nations safely, however stopping the destruction might be the greatest challenge they will ever face. Jeff, Adam, and Selena did their best to gather shares to return home as quickly as possible. While the others hope to get contact from their dimension.

"I knew we should have returned home already, now disaster is being brought to both our home and this one." Jeff says taking out a monster as it bursts into cubes "I have tried working hard as I can, but we can barely get very much out of this with all these beams striking randomly everywhere." He looks up and quickly dodges away from one barely hitting him

"Yea, I wish Neptune would have listened from the beginning… all she ever do is laze around…" Selena says kicking another one into a tree

"It's a good idea that we asked the former Seven Gods to assist in taking the citizens to another area. Although getting your counterpart to cooperate is difficult." Adam says to her. They tried asking Crystal to assist the others but she refused to listen to them and still tied up in Selena's room "although she seemed distressed about something when we left the room."

"We got all the help we need, now to hurry and form a portal back home." Jeff explains finishing off multiple monsters

After a long while they were able to get enough shares to make a portal back to Hyperdimension while the Seven Sages were dealing with getting the people in Ultradimension to safety along with the Seven Gods, though Luvrina went to see Crystal and convince her to help the other members.

Once the whole group goes through they arrive in the forest Jeff and Neptune went to when they first were accidentally brought to Ultradimension

"Ah it's so good to be back here at last after so long." Jeff takes a deep breath of the air after being gone for so long, but he knew that it's not peaceful until they stop the chaos and he could see darkness has spread through the whole nation of Planeptune "I wanted to return home quickly, and now this has been brought onto the nation! I won't allow this to go farther!" he runs ahead as the others follow him and head to the basilicom "Histoire we are finally home!"

"Oh, thank goodness! I am so glad to see you all back safely." Histoire says happy to see Jeff, Adam, Selena, Neptune, and Nepgear

"It has been such a long time being away from home." Adam says glad to be back home "Anyway shall we get started with what has been happening." before Histoire could explain the other younger siblings and Tempest who was happy to see Jeff again, came into the lobby room and everyone starts talking a bit as Jeff was getting annoyed until a large earthquake shaking the entire land

_-Play; Kingdom Hearts 2 Tension Rising-_

"What was that just now?!" Noble asks shocked

"No, it must be Slim in this world gaining his power right now." Jeff says "We have to move now! If he gets any stronger, than we are done for!" He runs out as the others follow and head to the city area

"I can detect that his energy waves are causing distortions to the gauntlets, meaning… we will probably cause a lot of damage to the buildings." James explains to them

"As long as the civilians are safe then I won't need to worry, but Histoire might worry about repairs once this is over." Jeff says and stops seeing copies flying from above and spreading around the whole nation and some land in front of the large group

"Whoa copies of bro, Alex, and Isaac getting in our way!" Noble says surprised

"The others are ahead, I watched over the sisters while they were away." Tempest explains and the James fake charged at them until someone blocked the fake from getting to the group and they knew who it was but now more clothed with a spear

"Luvrina! You came over?!" Selena asks shocked

"Of course I did, afterall I am from this dimension in the first place." she tells them in white and red gear and some armor pieces on her arms, legs, and chest area "I'll hold these ones off, you all hurry and get to your destination. I am hoping Crystal will arrive and help out."

"Did you convince her?" Adam asks her as she stabs fake Isaac and whack fake Alex across the face

"I am unsure since she barely told me much of her life and wanting to get back and some girls." she explains blocking a strike from fake Alex's warrior "But I can't tell you everything now, hurry and get to Rei and Slim here!" the group goes on ahead as Jeff is behind "Cassandra…" he stops and turns his head to her "that is my real name if you were wondering… and could you tell your James that… I am sorry for my actions and should have thought clearly."

"Once this is over, you can tell him yourself. I'll be there to explain the rest." Jeff tells her with a thumbs up and a grin. She couldn't help but have a slight smile while holding her ground against fake Isaac and Jeff kicking fake James away from him and catching up to the rest of the others.

The group notices that some green energy explosion coming from one side while the portal creating the clones above the barrier is on the other

"Guess our group has to split up here, we can take care of Slim. You girls focus on Rei Ryghts inside the barrier." Isaac says to them and so Jeff, Adam, James, Noble, Alex, Isaac, Mark, Selena, Tempest, Josh, Valkoor, Ruby, and Kaylin all head over in the direction where Slim is at

"This is dangerous for us to be here, and I can't believe something such as this happened in only just almost 20 days." Kaylin says with her wings out

"We should probably get out of the way since Slim is no ordinary fighter." Ruby tells her

"Sorry Tempy, but I think this fight might be for us." Selena tells her

"It's alright I'll go back up our friends when we get to them." she says and more fakes fall in stopping their running, all of a sudden a fire blast comes from on top of a building seeing it was the Hyper James "Oh good James is here!"

"So that is this dimension's me?" Ultra James asks seeing his dimensional counterpart

"Alex and Isaac are up ahead! I am put here to slow down other copies from going any further!" Hyper James shouts to them and uses his ice blast and telekinesis to destroy the fakes

"Let's take this chance and move!" Jeff tells them and make a quick run towards the source of explosions

_-Stop music-_

Up ahead both Isaac and Alex of this dimension are getting worn out from the countless fakes appearing as Alex has his three magicians out on the field as well as both Blue eyes and Red eyes

"Damn, this never ends… just how many did we take out?" Alex asks Isaac as they are back to back now

"I lost count around 70… even while we got all these healing items on us, it is depleting our strength to continue." Isaac replies holding his sword in front of him and they hear slight footsteps and look to see a new fake walk to them which was Josh

"That one is new, I wonder what kind of abilities this one has." Alex says curious although he got his answer as the clone smirked and his arms changed "Ok maybe I don't want to know…" as they try backing away the clone charges at them about to strike

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Jeff comes in just in time blocking the open hand attack from the fake Josh "stay away from my friends you phony!" his hands light on fire now mad

"So there is even a fake of Josh?" Valkoor asks now seeing there is a copy of him now after so long dealing with other copies of them

"Jeff?! About damn time you got here!" Hyper Alex shouts at him angry

"So even here, Alex swears when someone pisses him off." Ultra Isaac says seeing the two Hyper versions of himself and Alex

"Yup sure looks like it, and now to take on this fake Josh." James says

"You guys stay back, I've been waiting for a good rematch. Now I can go all out against this one!" Jeff says with a grin as the fake Josh smirked

"I do remember him saying he wanted a rematch against me after the first time we met…" Josh tells them and they were going to watch an ultimate rematch

_**-Cue Kingdom Hearts 2 Sinister Shadows OST-**_

_**[Rematch Fire Dragon VS Poison Dragon]**_

The fight starts off with both fighters colliding their punches with fire and poison spewing out then it goes with Jeff dealing a heavy blow to the stomach and jumps dodging a kick attack

"_I gotta be careful with the poison strikes, If I get it by one then my body will become numb and I might be useless to the others for when we fight Slim."_ Jeff thought and saw the fake use the poison scales attack which fly at him and using his wing attack to block them and he could see some fakes jumping towards him until Hyper Alex's Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl attacked the other fakes to make sure nothing gets past "Oh, Alex here!" Jeff pulls out the last god card and tosses it to his friend as he lands, which Hyper Alex catches it and he went wide eyed seeing it "I can believe in you to use the power to stop these other ones." Jeff continued his battle with fake Josh by doing a heavy kick at the face knocking it into a building

"I will Jeff, Isaac let's do support from the roof and attack with range hits!" Hyper Alex tells Hyper Isaac and he nods

"We'll get any stray ones down here, Tempest give us some enhancement boosts." Adam tells them and Tempest nodded and used all three enhancements of strength, defence, and speed on everyone except Jeff since he wanted to fight without a power boost.

Both Jeff and the fake Josh charge and each go for a kick which collides and the two back off. The fake then jumps turning upside down and swing it's feet creating using the Spiral Jaw attack which Jeff knew this attack from last time, and dodging the streams as best as he could barely getting touched. He then breathes in bursting a Roar attack burning the fake as well as a few buildings. The next thing he saw the fake jump high and going straight down at him with poison emitting from the hand, Jeff quickly jumps out of the way as the fake smashes it's fist into the ground breaking the road poison spews out and Jeff quickly ran towards a building and starts running across the side and tosses a Brilliant Flame at the fake causing an explosion. He lands on his feet at a far distance waiting for movement then suddenly a large stream of poison shoots out indicating being a roar attack Jeff could barely react in time and now got hit hard by the massive amount of poison causing it to seep into him and causing him to kneel in pain.

"Dammit, I was hoping not to get afflicted by the poison but damn." he curses himself until he felt himself no longer poisoned and looked to his right seeing Tempest using her magic removing the poison

"I know you can do this, don't let us down." she tells him and he smirks and nods. he gets back up on his feet and try something new after obtaining it

"Here goes, Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!" he shouts out and is surrounded by fire and electricity which caused fear to the fake and this dimension's Isaac and Alex look at Jeff surprised at what is happening. "Time to clean the trash!" he charges towards the fake which it goes for a Crushing Fang attack, but Jeff jumped over it and kicks the fake "Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he deals a large heavy punch against the clone causing it to fly and skid across the ground destroying the road and Jeff has one hand with flames and the other with lightning "I'm finishing you off now! Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" He swings his arms in a circular motion creating a vortex of fire and lightning hitting the fake and consuming it inside and completely destroying it

_-End Music-_

After destroying the fake, Jeff falls to his knees exhausted from using a lot of strength in the last attack. Tempest goes over and uses her healing magic which she is able to use it longer, but still lose some stamina from using her healing magic

"Thanks for the help Tempest, now the rest of us will go and face Slim." Jeff tells her standing up with his scarf flowing from the small wind blowing

"Alright, me, Isaac, and Alex will clean up any fakes that try to reach you." She says and Kaylin and Ruby carry her since Jeff worries the cats might get hurt from Slim's immense powers and abilities.

"It's best Ruby stays far away from Slim, if he were in the fight Slim might attack him giving me a hard time to do anything." Jeff tells the group

"Yea, you'll be ok when he is safe and far away from that guy." Selena says to him and they continue moving forward to an open area where they could see this dimension's Slim surrounded by a black aura and his eyes dark purple filled with darkness as he sees them walking towards him

"So you all have finally arrived to this realm? Hehehe you should see the glory of this world being cloaked in the shadows, thanks to Rei's power things are becoming very destructive." His voice sounds much darker and echo like "now it is time for your destruction, I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" He charges at them punching Jeff and sending him crashing into a building and blasting the others in different directions of other buildings and Josh wanted to fight alongside the others, but he didn't want to kill anyone with his poison

**[Guardians VS Slim the Berserk warrior (Semi-Full Power)]**

**-Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2; Villainous OST-**

Valkoor bursts out throwing a punch while Slim grabbed his arm and smashed him into the ground, as Alex and Seth stand up from the sudden attack and he a to the roof of the building

"We aren't able to do much for everyone down below, we will have to support from above." Alex tells Seth as they reach the roof of the building and see Jeff, James, and Valkoor attacking Slim with their hand to hand combat skills, though Slim is knocking them away into more piles of rubble and Noble is on the other side settled with a sniper gun "Alright time to give out support! Come forth Speed Warrior!" Once he summoned his warrior he noticed a bright green bar above along with a small square under it "that's new…"

"It started a couple of days ago when I did my summoning, although this warrior is new to me. Well might as well join in by using Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Sparkman to call out Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Seth brings out the two monsters and they combined into a large warrior surging with electricity which also has a bar above it, but it has a purple bar with 5 squares under it "I believe each one we summon has a life bar and it has a certain amount of life bars as it's level."

"I am guessing the squares under are extras while the long one represents it's actual remaining life power." Alex says starting to understand the rules "anyway go back them up!" The two warriors charge at Slim as he is dealing with Jeff and James knocking them into each other. Slim notices the two stops Thunder Giants attack except being electrocuted by it though raises it and tosses it and Speed warrior causing it heavy damage bringing it to the last bar and very low on it's health

"Whoa, you need to call in a stronger monster before-" but before Seth could finish, Slim sends an energy blast critically damaging and destroying Speed Warrior causing pain to Alex "crap that's not good… I'll have to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to bring out Flame Wingman!" Seth brings out another fusion monster and has the two attack Slim which both were having big trouble fighting him as Jeff and Selena come at Slim with a double kick strike making Slim skid away from them

"Alright, Junk Synchron come out!" Alex shouts out and another monster appears which Seth has never seen "and thanks to the special ability I can return any level 2 monster from my grave right onto the field." His Speed Warrior appears in defence "Alright, now time to tune up." His two warriors jump high as Junk Synchron disappears and become three balls of light and make rings which his other warrior goes through and a beam of light flashes and brings out Junk Warrior with it's life bar White instead.

"Whoa! What kind of summoning is that?!" Seth asks surprised at the new warrior appearing

"Synchro summoning, right now this is important." Alex tells him and their warriors charge in to fight Slim while Jeff, James, Valkoor, and Selena were handling the close combat while Isaac and Mark knew their weapons would be nothing against Slim they would use arrows to use as either a distraction or cover for the others.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Jeff charges forward and headbutting Slim knocking him into a building, though he flies at Jeff grabbing him and smashes Jeff into the ground and pushing him across the road which also starts ripping his clothes from massive pain

"Get your hands off him!" Selena yells at Slim and kicks him and sending away as well as losing his grip on Jeff

"You are an annoying pest! I'll kill you first!" Slim creates an energy ball and tosses it at Selena which is coming at her so fast that she might not get out of the way, but something or someone pushes her out of the way and the attack hits something which flies into a building making large pieces of it fall on whatever was hit, and Selena ran to what was hit

"You are gonna pay! Now this is over! Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!" Jeff surges with electricity and fire. He charges at Slim and slams his fist in Slim's face and sends him through a building causing it to fall and crumble into pieces

"Who pushed me away from the attack? The scent was familiar, but it couldn't be…" Selena gets to the large pile of rubble and starts moving some rubble and she sees someone familiar and removes more to reveal the body more "it's you! Why did you move me out of the-" she stop seeing blood and a sharp pole stuck in the stomach area and blood coming from the mouth "Crystal your…" she coughs spurting out blood

"Guess this is it for me…" she says weakly in her state "I never thought… I would… save myself and almost get killed…" Selena looks at her concerned "I always thought that guys were the aggressive bunch in the world, that was true... but I was taken by a girl and she… well you could guess…" Selena never thought that something like that would happen to her other world counterpart "I was scared... and I was trapped like a slave to that girl, until I was able to learn my Magic I was able to escape… however I knew she wouldn't give up on searching for me, I wanted to get back at her. So I… gh! Wanted to force other girls to… obey me so I could show that I am not some toy…"

"I can understand your pain, but revenge isn't the answer. You need treatment first, you won't survive like this." Selena tries to pick her up but Crystal grabbed her hand stopping her

"It's already too late, I can feel my life already starting to fade." She says and slowly her body starts to shine "I was told by Luvrina, that she wanted revenge on a pair similar in the world I come from." Sounds of the battle were still going on as she watches Jeff and James struck Slim and he was getting tired as were they and the warriors Alex and Seth summoned were almost about to be destroyed so Alex summoned a Level 3 tuner and Synchro Summon his Stardust Dragon, and Seth used two de-fusions separating his two fused monsters and used 2 to summon Neos and used his last polymerization on Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Tempest. They throw in their powerful attacks knocking Slim to his knees.

-Mario & Luigi Partners in Time OST Final Battle-

Although it wasn't over yet sudden a swirl of dark wind surrounded Slim as his body grows more and his hair spikes turning into a dark purple and cyan mix color, with a black aura on the outside and a cyan aura around his body and his eyes become completely black.

"NOW YOU ALL WILL PERISH!" He goes high into the air then forms a large dark energy ball with a mix of cyan color and sends it down at the ground making them all shocked and unable to do anything.

However Jeff would not let his home be destroyed as the large energy ball slowly goes down breaking buildings it collides with and Jeff has his hands out and stops the energy ball or so he thought, slowly it was pushing him and his feet broke the ground under him since the force of the attack was moving him back while he tries hard trying to stop it.

_"I won't allow my home to be destroyed… the fate of this world and the other… depends on me! I have to… stop this!"_ He says in his thoughts trying with all his might to push the large energy ball as it continues moving and destroying more buildings

"It'll be impossible to stop that attack… we might be done for…" Crystal says weakly seeing the scene happening

"I know Jeff won't allow it! He will do anything to protect the nation!" Selena says with hope in her tone and Crystal continued watching the scene as her body slowly glows bright. Jeff continues holding the energy ball in place though he is slightly struggling losing strength the energy ball is pushed against him which looked like it was over until he could hear the sound of a Dragon roaring loudly recognizing it to be his foster father, he yells loudly and pulling his fist back as his eyes go sharp and his flames turned gold and he punches the large energy ball with amazing strength that it redirected straight into the air back at Slim which he smacks it out into space. Though the force from Jeff's punch made him fly backwards and smashing into the rubble next to Selena and Crystal who in which look relieved and shocked.

-Stop Music-

"Amazing he actually stopped it from destroying everything." Crystal says completely shocked, although the destroyed buildings held Alex, Seth, Noble, Isaac, and Mark which they fell through some of the floors luckily they are still alive however the younger brothers except Adam are unconscious from falling down through the buildings "my time is about up…" Selena looks back at Crystal wow is glowing brightly and she places a hand on Selena's and she could feel the cold magic suddenly going into her body "take my Magic as a reminder of me." Suddenly a sky color Dragon shape tattoo appears on Selena's left lower arm **(Imagine the shape being like Natsu's Dragon King tattoo)** she looks at it and suddenly her body glows as her clothes changed from black and red into white and light blue, her trousers stay white with blue ribbon ties, her hair becomes from black to white and her dark blue eyes are changed to light blue. "Use it with care." Are Crystals last words as her body fully enveloped in light and small light particles rise into the air and Selena looked up sad and looked down seeing a ribbon that held Crystal's hair up and picked it up and uses it as another to keep her hair in place

_"I won't fail you, I'll use your magic to stop this monster!"_ Selena says in her thoughts as ice forms around her right arm and charges forward as Slim lands on the ground ready to fight for real "Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist!" She throws her ice covered punch as Slim throws a punch which the two attacks collide causing a powerful shockwave

_-Fairy Tail; Ultimate Final Death Battle-_

"Raging Bolt!" Valkoor sends a large ball of lightning as Selena jumps avoiding it and Slim shoots an energy blast destroying it though he gets hit in the stomach by James and Valkoor knocking Slim away and Selena using her new magic forms an icy rail to grind on and set herself

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" She blows a wind of ice with ice shards inside and the attack knocked Slim back with some cuts made on his body though he wasn't going to let them get anymore so he charges and grabs James tossing him at Selena who barely saw coming and got knocked off her ice rail. Valkoor ran towards Slim and does a heavy punch attack making Slim skid against the ground

"DIE!" Slim sends a blast of energy at Slim as Stardust Dragon got in the path taking heavy damage and flown away against another building, but it was still alive with a small amount of health left. Adam in the back used his Unlimited; One sided Chaotic Dance and heavily hit Slim as Selena and Valkoor attack with their punch attacks knocking him away, though suddenly some dark energy wrapped around and they couldn't escape their trap "I will bathe this place with your blood." He readies an attack about to kill them

"Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Jeff yells out tossing a large ball of fire and Lightning at Slim causing a large explosion and burning away the dark energy wrapping around Selena and Valkoor "Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer!" His arms light in fire and electricity he slams them against Slim and he crashes into the ground creating a large creator "Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He flies down at Slim and slam his fist right at the stomach causing a powerful blow and burst of fire and Lightning to burst out.

-Stop music-

It stopped as they look to see Jeff getting up and fall on his back tired and it starts to rain and they look to see the portal spawning clones disappeared and the barrier gone, meaning the girls defeated Rei Ryghts of this dimension.

"It's finally over huh?" Valkoor asks and Selena nods as the Ultra trio carry the Unconscious younger brothers, Josh and Adam gather next to them and see Jeff tired himself and Slim shank to his normal state with his mouth wide open from the strong hit and is also knocked out cold "to think that something like this has happened." Selena goes down and lifts Jeff up and everyone goes back to the Basilicom

_-Epilogue-_

A few days passed after the defeat of Slim and Rei Ryghts, the Citizen Rights Group has disbanded no longer being a threat to the CPUs and Guardians. Jeff was able to awaken after having to overuse his strength, he asked the other Guardians to come to Planeptune and having a small meeting.

"So you wanted to talk to us about something?" Alex asks him

"We were barely able to get some time to listen to what you have to say because we got a lot of stuff happening in Lastation." James tells him

"Actually… you won't be returning to Lastation now." Jeff tells him and a few of them were confused

"What do you mean we won't be returning? There has been so much commotion down their!" Noble tells him while Jeff has his eyes closed

"Wait are you meaning to say that…" Isaac says suddenly understanding what Jeff is talking about

"I was barely able to protect everyone and almost had the world destroyed… we aren't truly ready to protect the CPUs… the only way to get stronger is to take on Silvia's task." He tells them and they had a look of concern

_-The End-_

**And that is the end of the third Story, the guardians have brought peace back to Gamindustri. Although with the massive destruction on Planeptune they will have to make large repairs. However, the Guardians plan to make their path towards something without the CPUs in the way. For now the CPUs will enjoy the peace in Gamindustri however they will be missing their Protectors. I am gonna be busy thinking of that next story, but the Megadimension Story will be in main working progress. Thanks everyone for reading this story, I know some of it wasn't really exciting because I wanted to bring it to important plots and such. Also Selena can switch between her two Dragon Slayer Magics with her Gauntlet so you all know. But thanks again and hope you guys enjoyed and see you for Megadimension!**


End file.
